


Quand la tempête éclate

by NorthNorthWest



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU after S1, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthNorthWest/pseuds/NorthNorthWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle le détestait probablement, et peut-être pour de bonnes raisons. Il s’approcha tout de même.<br/>Alec et Ellie pris dans leurs tourments, traduction d'une histoire d'Halzelmist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La tempête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazelmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelmist/gifts).
  * A translation of [When the Storm Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733633) by [Hazelmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelmist/pseuds/Hazelmist). 



> Comment ne pas tomber raide dingue d'Alec et d'Ellie en regardant Broadchurch ? Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne fanfiction en attendant patiemment la saison 3 ?  
> C'est en lisant en anglais que j'ai choisi de traduire une de celles d'Hazelmist, "When the Storm Breaks" que je trouve brillante. Voici donc son histoire en français. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous fera autant voyager qu'Hazelmist l'a fait pour moi !!
> 
> L'histoire se passe après la saison 1, l'auteure l'ayant commencée avant le début de la saison 2.

La tempête avait éclaté peu de temps avant leur première rencontre, mais elle menaçait Broadchurch depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Ellie Miller répugnait Alec Hardy avant même de le rencontrer sur la plage en ce jour tragique. Il lui avait volé sa foutue promotion. Bien sûr qu’elle le détestait. Alec Hardy ne tomba pas sous son charme non plus. Il désirait plus que tout la paix, le silence et la solitude, au lieu de quoi il était examiné, harcelé et étouffé par ce petit lieutenant de campagne, si entêté à prouver l’innocence de son petit village qu’elle pouvait foutre en l’air toute son enquête avant de l’avoir commencée.

Leur différence était telle qu’avoir réussi à travailler ensemble toute la première semaine constituait un vrai petit miracle. Il la trouvait bien trop chaleureuse, naïve et têtue, il lui paraissait froid, acerbe et distant. Il l’énervait, elle l’agaçait. Mais ils étaient portés par le même besoin désespéré de résoudre l’enquête, d’attraper l’enfoiré qui avait tué Danny Latimer. Elle avait connu ce garçon et s’y était attachée. Lui devait racheter sa conscience avant sa propre fin. En quelque sorte réunis par leur désir mutuel de rétablir la justice à n’importe quel prix, elle apprenait à se taire et à reconnaître les plus sombres aspects de l’humanité et il commençait à l’écouter en lui confiant peu à peu le poids qu’il portait sur les épaules. Petit à petit, l’hostilité qu’ils éprouvaient chacun à l’égard de l’autre se transforma en tolérance, respect, et peut-être même en confiance fragile.

59 jours plus tard, la tempête qui déchirait le village paisible emporta sa dernière victime, alors que le tueur épuisé fut rattrapé par sa propre conscience, et sortit de l’ombre pour tout avouer à Alec.

L’affaire classée, Alec pouvait enfin tourner la page. Son cœur devait pouvoir s’apaiser, maintenant que sa pénitence s’achevait. Il avait perdu son boulot et presque sacrifié sa vie dans toute cette histoire qui se terminait enfin. Il avait su, au moment où il avait examiné le corps de Danny sur la plage, qu’il donnerait tout ce qu’il lui restait pour élucider cette affaire. Mais il n’avait pas imaginé toute la douleur que ce crime pouvait engendrer, ni même pouvoir encore y perdre une partie de lui-même.

Annoncer la nouvelle à Ellie fut un véritable coup de poignard. Elle avait travaillé si dur et avait tant accompli, quand bien même le tueur au sang-froid dormait dans son lit. Si Hardy avait déjà réfléchi à sa propre chute, Ellie, elle, n’en avait eu jusqu’alors aucune raison. En quelques minutes, son mari fut accusé et éloigné pour toujours, son cœur broyé, sa famille brisée. Tout le village qui la connaissait, l’appréciait, toute cette foutu communauté qu’elle avait défendu si ardemment contre les accusations d’Hardy et contre le tueur qui logeait sous son toit lui tourna soudainement et définitivement le dos. Tout son monde fut balayé par trois mots révélateurs.

_« C’était Joe »_

Elle s’effondra sur place, dans la salle d’interrogatoire et Alec impuissant sut qu’aucun de ses mots ni de ses paroles ne pourrait la reconstruire. Ce qui le rendait fou.  

L’ouragan du meurtre de Danny Latimer avait menacé de démolir la petite communauté de Broadchurch, mais de loin, Alec observait le village entier se réunir sur la plage et panser ses blessures. Ils se tenaient la main dans la douleur, côte à côte, allumant des feux et commémorant la vie d’un des leurs. Alec savait que malgré la peine, Broadchurch se relèverait et continuerait la route, peut-être plus forts encore et plus soudés que jamais. Il les détestait un peu pour ça, car Ellie ne les rejoindrait jamais.

L’orage éclata, et Alec accusa le contrecoup, à la dérive, encore une fois hors des sentiers battus. Cette fois Ellie était avec lui, abandonnée, dévastée et tellement seule. Il savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas regarder le passé, trop douloureux. Il était incapable de soutenir son regard car il y reconnaissait cet orage frémissant, la colère face à la trahison de son mari qui grondait encore en elle. Il ne supportait pas d’y être confronté. Car un jour, il ne serait plus là et elle ne trouverait plus qu’elle à blâmer. Il détestait la voir si vide, si isolée, si… semblable à lui-même.

Assise sur le banc, elle affirmait qu’elle s’en sortirait, donnerait aux garçons un nouveau départ. Il savait qu’elle se battrait comme une lionne pour le bien de ses enfants et réalisa alors combien il l’avait sous-estimée lors de leur première rencontre. Elle pouvait encaisser bien plus qu’il ne pouvait l’imaginer. Il se l’avoua tout bas : seule Ellie pouvait surmonter tout cela.

Quand il se tourna finalement vers elle, elle était perdue, hésitante, reconsidérant tout ce qu’elle voulait laisser derrière elle.

« On ne peut jamais revenir en arrière », chuchota-t-elle hébétée et sa voix se brisa. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, mais ne put retenir les sanglots plus longtemps. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, prise dans un enfer qu’elle allait vivre encore longtemps. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de sa présence sur le banc à ses côtés… il aurait probablement dû la laisser seule à sa peine. Mais il restait.

Elle le détestait probablement, et peut-être pour de bonnes raisons. Il s’approcha tout de même un peu plus près d’elle, sur ce banc. Elle sursauta quand son épaule frôla la sienne, mais il se rapprocha davantage. Elle se déchaîna contre lui, l’insulta de tous les noms. C’était la dernière fois qu’ils se voyaient, il le savait. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle réellement, pour maintes raisons fondées. Mais quand elle s’écroula contre lui, et l’entraîna avec elle dans une terrifiante chute opaque, il sut que ses cris ne lui étaient pas adressés. Il était, finalement, le seul repère qu’il lui restait.

Il put alors deviner toute sa douleur, tant physique que mentale. Il sentit ses ongles accrochés à son manteau, déchirant les coutures alors qu’elle s’agrippait à lui. Ses larmes étaient si chaudes qu’elles lui brûlaient la peau. Chacun de ses sanglots l’écorchait à vif. Il savait désormais qu’Ellie Miller n’était pas qu’un simple morceau de bois flotté charrié par la tempête, ramené sur la côte. Elle y était encore piégée. Tout comme lui.

Il la serra un peu plus fort, pour essayer d’en échapper ensemble.

Il ne sut pas quand elle s’endormit sur son épaule, vidée de toutes ses larmes. Mais il se souvint avoir caressé son visage et senti ses doigts mouillés, salés de larmes qui auraient pu être les siennes. Epuisé, il s’adossa au dossier du banc, remarquant pour la première fois les éclaircies qui traversaient le ciel. Frissonnant, il se blottit un peu plus près d’elle à la recherche de sa chaleur, avant de fermer ses propres yeux, occultant les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête.

Il rouvrit les yeux à la lumière d’un nouveau jour pointant après la nuit sombre. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le roulement lointain des vagues. La mer était plus calme ce jour-là, et alors que les feux s’étaient éteints quelques heures auparavant, l’odeur de la fumée flottait encore dans l’air. Tout comme la mort de Danny maintenant que l’enquête était bouclée.

« Dites-moi que c’était un cauchemar »

Elle était recroquevillée contre lui et il aurait sincèrement voulu confirmer son souhait. Mais il ne le pouvait et ne le pourrait jamais.

« Je suis désolé », soupira-t-il.

Le visage d’Ellie s’assombrit alors que son dernier espoir disparaissait, et il songea encore une fois à tout ce qu’il ne soupçonnait plus pouvoir perdre. Il se conforta, se promettant que même si la tempête était loin d’être terminée pour elle, elle n’aurait pas à l’essuyer seule. Il s’en assurerait.

« Venez », dit-il en lui secouant doucement le bras. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit sans réfléchir, s’appuyant dessus pour se redresser.

Ils prirent leurs cafés ensemble, en regardant le petit village endormi. Elle fut une nouvelle fois happée par ses souvenirs.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, après toute cette histoire », admit-elle impuissante.

« Aucun d’entre nous ne le sait », acquiesça-t-il en mentant. Il savait une chose : il la suivrait. Sa décision était prise, il l’accompagnerait, peu importe où, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit certain qu’Ellie soit en paix, l’orage derrière elle.


	2. Perdu dans la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos kudos !  
> C'est extrêmement gratifiant et motivant pour continuer à traduire la suite de cette histoire !  
> Voici le chapitre 2. Tout commentaire, toute critique sont évidemment les bienvenus !
> 
> Prenez soin de vous

Les prévisions étaient prometteuses, mais à leur habitude, les météorologues s’étaient trompés sur toute la ligne et ses anciens collègues du commissariat de Broadchurch venaient de lui prouver qu’ils étaient plus stupides que dans ses souvenirs. Le capitaine Alec Hardy, désormais retraité, gravissait péniblement la côte, essayant désespérément d’ignorer l’étau qui serait sa poitrine et les nuages sombres qui grondaient dans le ciel. Alors que le vent se levait, il s’arrêta pour retrouver son souffle, et sortit le schéma qu’il avait griffonné en hâte sous les indications du nouveau lieutenant en poste. Même s’il plissait les yeux pour pouvoir relire son gribouillage, des gouttelettes tâchaient le papier. Il essaya de le lisser mais dilua l’encre alors que la pluie s’intensifiait. Enfonçant la carte inutile dans la poche, il avança vers ce qu’il espérait être la bonne direction.

Par chance, la route s’arrêta rapidement pour laisser place à une pente inclinée qui menait vers une unique chaumière, à moitié enfouie sous les haies et arbustes. Le fait qu’elle se soit installée ici, si près et pourtant si isolée de la communauté qu’elle aimait le surprenait. N’était-ce pas difficile d’être si proche du lieu du crime ? Après Sandbrook, aucun endroit ne pouvait en être assez éloigné pour lui. Mais Ellie, tout comme sa situation, étaient différentes.

Resserrant son manteau, il frappa lourdement à la porte. Il était pressé de s’abriter de la pluie et anxieux de régler cette affaire. Il y avait des mois qu’il n’avait pas vu Ellie et il ne l’avait pas quittée en très bon termes. Il avait essayé de la dissuader d’assister au procès de son mari, mais elle l’avait ignoré. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à la presse pour avoir vent de sa présence, et les journalistes ne pouvant pas interviewer Joe s’en étaient pris à elle, de façon grossière et à grands coups de flashs photographiques. Alec n’avait rien pu faire et Ellie avait hurlé contre lui après qu’il l’ait sortie de la foule agressive. Alec savait qu’elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, qu’elle avait juste besoin de temps pour se calmer mais il avait perdu patience, lui rétorquant avec rage qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir. Lorsqu’Alec fut prêt à faire un pas vers elle pour tenter la réconciliation, Ellie avait disparu en changeant scrupuleusement toutes ses coordonnées pour que la presse ne la retrouve pas. C’était pourquoi Alec était stupéfait de la retrouver si près de son ancienne maison et ce pourquoi il était là devant sa porte, dans la pluie torrentielle.

Alec jura dans sa barbe, maudissant l’âne buté qu’était Ellie, le foutu temps, tout le stupide petit village, et les incompétents du commissariat qui l’avaient appelé lui car ils étaient trop lâches pour s’occuper de toute cette histoire eux-mêmes. Il frappa encore une fois, et la porte s’entrouvrit. Reconnaissant l’ombre dans l’embrasure, il ravala une autre série de grossièretés.

« Bonjour Tom », dit Alec, se souvenant du prénom du fils aîné d’Ellie. « Je suis le capitaine Alec Hardy. Je travaillais avec ta mère. », lui rappela-t-il en montrant son ancien badge.

« Je sais », répondit Tom en hochant la tête avant d’entrouvrir un peu plus la porte.

« Est-ce que ta mère est là ? » demanda Alec. Tom secoua la tête mais jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, indiquant involontairement sa présence dans les environs. Alec avait déjà remarqué que la voiture dans l’allée n’avait pas dû bouger depuis un moment.

« Je dois vraiment lui parler. Ça ne durera qu’une minute, promis », dit-il d’une voix calme au jeune garçon nerveux. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il, aussi poliment que possible. Tom secoua la tête.

« Je ne dois laisser entrer personne ». Tom essaya de fermer la porte, mais Alec la retint de sa main.

« Tom s’il te plaît, je marche depuis le village dans la tempête. Est-ce que je peux au moins rentrer me sécher et appeler un taxi ? » supplia-t-il. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il était complètement trempé, un peu plus mouillé à chaque seconde. Tom se mordit la lèvre et Alec frissonna.

« D’accord, » répondit Tom en se retournant et en laissant la porte ouverte pour lui. « Mais si Maman l’apprend, je lui dirai que vous vous m’avez menacé avec votre arme ».

« Merci » dit Alec en fermant la porte, et en évitant d’expliquer au garçon qu’il avait rendu son arme quelques mois auparavant. Il espérait vraiment qu’Ellie ne l’avait plus non plus, redoutant qu’elle ne lui tire dessus en le découvrant dans sa maison.

Il retira son manteau ruisselant et le suspendit au crochet de la porte, à côté de la parka orange vif d’Ellie. Puis il se débarrassa de ses chaussures pleines de boue récoltée sur le chemin de la petite maison. Il n’avait pas besoin de donner à Ellie une autre raison de le tuer lorsqu’elle se déciderait à sortir de sa planque. Il croyait difficilement qu’elle ait pu se balader par ce temps, sans sa voiture ni sa parka, même s’il en venait.

Il était trempé et frigorifié jusqu’aux os mais désormais à l’abri. Mal à l’aise, il explora la maison d’Ellie, traversant la cuisine puis s’asseyant dans le salon, où Tom perché sur le bord du canapé prétendait être absorbé par la télévision.

« Tom, ça ne te dérange pas si je me fais du thé ? » demanda Alec doucement. « Je peux aussi te préparer quelque chose si tu veux ? ». Tom hésita, puis haussa les épaules avant d’éteindre la télévision.

« D’accord, je vous montre la cuisine » proposa le garçon, sautant du canapé et ouvrant le chemin. Alec suivit, remarquant qu’il avait encore poussé de quelques centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre… Alec tressaillit en imaginant à quel point sa fille devait avoir changé.

A présent qu’il avait trouvé une excuse acceptable pour justifier la présence d’Alec, Tom semblait avoir commodément oublié qu’il ne devait rester que pour se sécher et appeler un taxi. Il aida Alec à préparer le thé, faisant mine d’en siroter lui-même, cachant péniblement le fait qu’il n’en appréciait pas encore la saveur et ce malgré une bonne dose de miel et de sucre en plus. Il jouait avec sa tasse et sa soucoupe pendant qu’Alec s’enquérait poliment de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa vie d’adolescent. Tom y répondit d’abord avec réserve et timidité, puis avec plus de confiance et d’enthousiasme. Alec ne perdait pas de vu son objectif principal qui était de découvrir où pouvait bien se terrer Ellie, mais alors qu’ils continuaient à dialoguer, il commença à s’intéresser réellement au fils d’Ellie. Peut-être parce qu’il avait peu l’occasion de converser ou parce que sa fille lui manquait, Alec perdit rapidement toute trace de son but et du temps, alors que Tom et lui discutaient plaisamment de sport, d’école, et de la vie de Tom en général.

Alec ne jeta un œil à la montre qu’au moment où le bébé se mit à pleurer, et s’alarma de voir qu’une heure entière s’était écoulée, Ellie n’étant toujours pas apparue. Tom pâlit et abandonna Alec et son thé pour courir vers les escaliers. D’en bas, Alec pouvait entendre Tom rassurer l’enfant avec des mots doux et vides de sens, mais décida de le rejoindre à l’étage lorsque l’enfant continua à pleurer.

« Chut Fred, tu vas réveiller maman » chuchota Tom à son petit frère alors qu’Alec atteignait la chambre. Alec se figea, jetant un œil dans le couloir à la seule porte close. C’était donc là que « Maman » se cachait. Alec se sentit soudainement honteux de s’être introduit chez elle alors qu’elle avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de l’éviter.  

Tom apparu dans l’embrasure de la porte, tenant difficilement sur sa hanche le bébé potelé.

« Je crois que Fred a faim » dit-il, le propulsant brusquement dans les bras d’Alec qui eut à peine le temps de l’attraper avant que Tom ne se précipite en bas dans la cuisine. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte fermée, Alec suivit Tom en portant Fred.

Tom semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur la manière de s’occuper d’un jeune enfant qu’Alec lorsque sa fille avait le même âge. Tom avait tellement grandi en l’absence de son père… Joe était père au foyer et avait sans doute passé plus de temps avec ses deux fils que ne l’avait pu leur mère. Cette pensée le heurta violemment et Alec commença à saisir l’impact qu’avait pu avoir la perte de Danny et de son père sur Tom. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait pensé qu’à Ellie. Mais le jeune garçon éreinté posté devant lui, et le tout petit qui refusait de s’asseoir sur ses genoux lui rappelèrent qu’elle n’était pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation.

Deux heures plus tard, Alec retira doucement l’enfant endormi des bras de son grand frère, épuisé à force de courir derrière lui en le maintenant silencieux pour ne pas réveiller leur mère. Tom était à présent endormi sur le canapé, et Alec n’avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il attrapa délicatement Fred et s’appliqua à le ramener sans bruit dans son petit lit.

Il rencontra plus de difficultés que prévu, non seulement à cause de la fatigue qui faillit le faire trébucher dans les escaliers mais aussi car il ne se souvenait plus comment porter quelqu’un de si petit et désarmé. Le petit garçon était pelotonné contre sa poitrine, bavant et parfaitement inconscient de la tempête qui secouait les cœurs de son frère et de sa mère. Alec se souvint de l’époque où sa fille se blottissait confortablement dans ses bras, et fut tenté par un puissant instinct parental de bercer Fred sans s’arrêter pour le protéger de l’horreur qui l’attendait derrière la porte d’entrée. La pluie s’écrasait contre les fenêtres et le vent sifflait entre les branches, rappelant à Alec qu’il ne pouvait rien contre ces forces de la nature. Lui qui avait si bien protégé sa propre fille qu’elle n’avait pas voulu le voir ni lui parler cette dernière année, que pouvait-il espérer pouvoir faire pour les fils d’Ellie ? Avec regrets, il déposa l’enfant dans son petit lit et l’observa.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à contempler Fred dormir en écoutant la tempête mugir à l’extérieur de la maison, mais il finit par s’assoir et s’assoupir dans le fauteuil à bascule à côté du lit.

Quand il se réveilla, le vent rugissait et la tempête avait pris les traits terrifiants d’Ellie Miller. Elle n’était pas armée, mais il percevait sa colère et son envie de transformer n’importe quel objet de la pièce en arme mortelle, y compris les jouets les plus inoffensifs de Fred.


	3. Piégé dans la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à Hazelmist pour ses conseils et ses encouragements !  
> Et bien sûr merci à tous les lecteurs

Ce ne fut finalement pas Ellie qui l’abattit.

« Mon Dieu ! » hoqueta Ellie lorsqu’Alec s’effondra en serrant son torse. Son cœur n’avait pas supporté la vision ombrageuse d’Ellie au-dessus de lui. Sortir de la pluie battante pour courir toute une heure après un tout petit n’avait rien arrangé à ses problèmes cardiaques.  

Plissant les yeux, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses médicaments avant de se souvenir les avoir laissés dans son manteau au pied des escaliers. Entre deux halètements, il dut réussir à prévenir Ellie car elle pressa rapidement les comprimés dans sa main avec un grand verre d’eau. Ou peut-être l’avait-elle deviné.

Il n’osa rouvrir les yeux qu’un certain temps après avoir avalé ses médicaments. Sa vision floue agita un sentiment de culpabilité et il fut incapable de se concentrer sur Ellie. Une attaque cardiaque n’était jamais une partie de plaisir mais lui semblait préférable à une confrontation avec elle. Heureusement pour lui, Ellie paraissait tout aussi exténuée lorsqu’elle s’adossa au lit d’enfant à ses côtés.

 « Eh bien, vous avez vraiment une salle gueule. » commenta Ellie, réprimant clairement l’envie de l’insulter plus abondamment en présence de Fred.

« Merci, » répondit Alec. « J’ai failli mourir grâce à vous. »

« Ne me cherchez pas, monsieur » avertit Ellie en le fusillant du regard. « Vous ne m’avez toujours pas expliqué ce que vous foutez dans la chambre de mon fils au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Il dort toujours ? » s’étonna Alec.  Ses souvenirs étaient confus mais il était presque certain avoir entendu la voix d’Ellie lui hurler de se lever ou elle le tuerait.

« Heureusement pour vous, », dit-elle les dents serrées « Mais si vous ne m’expliquez pas ce qu’il se passe, alors ce que je vous réserve le réveillera certainement. »

« Il s’est déjà réveillé, » l’informa Alec. « Et il a fait tellement de bruit qu’il a probablement réveillé tout le quartier avant que Tom et moi ne puissions le mettre au lit. Mais vous dormiez pendant tout ce temps. Il doit tenir ça de vous. »

Ellie pâlit brusquement et Alec pris conscience de son malaise. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et éviter l’affrontement, mais le son de sa voix l’arrêta.  

« Il tient ça de Joe », dit-elle calmement mais en empoignant le pied du lit si fort que ses articulations blanchirent. « J’ai le sommeil léger donc j’ai pris des somnifères aujourd’hui. C’était stupide, je sais, mais j’avais juste besoin de dormir… ». Elle secoua la tête et son visage s’adoucit alors qu’elle souleva l’enfant somnolant dans ses bras. Alec se sentit soudain coupable de l’avoir privée de ces quelques heures de sommeil dont elle semblait véritablement avoir besoin. Après tout ce qu’elle avait traversé, qui pouvait le lui reprocher ?

« Je suis désolé Ellie, » soupira-t-il, s’écroulant dans le fauteuil à bascule.

« Ne m’appelez pas… S’il vous plaît ne m’appelez pas Ellie, » siffla-t-elle, « Je n’ai pas besoin d’encore plus de pitié ».

C’était vrai, il l’avait prise en pitié lorsqu’il lui avait annoncé l’identité du tueur et qu’elle s’était effondrée à ses pieds dans la salle d’interrogatoire. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il ressentait quand il la regardait désormais et il aurait souhaité qu’elle le comprenne. Il savait qu’elle était assez forte pour s’en sortir seule, mais avait-elle besoin de repousser _tout le monde_ pour le prouver ? C’était pourtant bien ce qu’elle avait fait après le procès. Elle s’était réfugiée dans cet endroit, à quelques kilomètres de la pittoresque petite maison que les joyeux Miller avaient partagée, avec pour seule compagnie un flacon de somnifères pour combattre les souvenirs qui la hantaient. Il ne pouvait pas l’accepter.

« Vous préfèreriez que je vous appelle Miller ? » gronda-t-il. « Ca ne sera pas Miller pour longtemps pourtant, pas vrai ? Vous devez l’avoir déjà compris. C’est pour ça qu’ils m’ont envoyé et c’est pour ça que vous prenez des cachets pour dormir n’est-ce pas ? »

Ellie redressa la tête si vite qu’il sut immédiatement qu’il s’était trompé. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il était là et il maudit encore une fois chacun des membres du département de police de Broadchurch, plus stupides les uns que les autres. Alec saisit les accoudoirs de la chaise à bascule, et se résolut pour la seconde fois à lui annoncer la pénible vérité.

« Joe a accepté le divorce. » Il baissa les yeux à l’endroit où la peinture commençait à s’écailler sous ses ongles, et expliqua hâtivement. « J’ai ramené les papiers. Ils sont dans mon manteau et s’ils ne sont pas complètement mouillés par la tempête, vous pourrez les signer. S’ils le sont, j’irai chercher un copie pour vous et vous n’aurez pas à croiser le procureur ou ces imbéciles de – » 

« Ça aurait été notre quatorzième anniversaire, aujourd’hui,» l’interrompue Ellie. Alec la dévisagea. « C’est la première fois que je le fête seule, le premier depuis… ». Elle n’avait pas vraiment besoin de poursuivre. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait besoin de ces cachets et combien il devait être difficile de surmonter ce jour particulier.  

« Il m’a envoyé des fleurs, » dit-elle

Bon sang, Alec n’était vraiment pas préparé à répondre à ça. Quel genre de malade mental pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

« Je pense qu’il les a payées il y a longtemps en forfait pour plusieurs années, peut-être pour ne pas oublier… » Elle haussa les épaules « Je suppose qu’il n’avait aucune raison de penser qu’on ne… ». Elle secoua la tête et se recroquevilla. Elle paraissait si fragile et si pâle dans sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux défaits, qu’Alec ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça finit par s’arranger ? »

Alec ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, jusqu’à ce qu’elle lève la main pour attirer son regard sur l’éclat du diamant accroché à son alliance. Il observa sa propre main gauche, nue et sans aucune trace de l’anneau qui y était resté quatorze ans. Il aurait voulu lui mentir, vraiment. Mais mentir à Ellie n’était plus concevable.

« Je suppose, » dit-il, frottant son annulaire. « Mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça ne fait que deux ans. » Le divorce, le procès, le déclin de sa santé lui avaient fait perdre tellement de poids que la bague avait fini par glisser de son doigt sans qu’Alec ne la retrouve. Un coup du sort, peut-être, car comme Ellie, il n’aurait probablement pas trouvé le courage de la retirer lui-même.

Elle avait l’air si triste qu’Alec pria encore une fois pour qu’elle ne lui pose plus ce genre de questions. Elle aurait dû savoir qu’il n’était pas capable de lui mentir.

« Il est tard, » dit-il en s’éclaircissant la voix et se levant de sa chaise. « Je vais vérifier si les papiers sont dans mon manteau et j’appelle un taxi. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, personne ne viendra vous chercher dans ce merdier » railla-t-elle en désignant la fenêtre lacérée par les gouttes d’eau. Le vent et la pluie pilonnaient sans relâche le flanc de la maison, Alec savait qu’elle avait raison.

« On s’occupera des papiers demain matin, » dit Ellie avant qu’il ne puisse refuser. « Vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

« Je peux dormir ici, » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chaise qu’il venait juste de quitter. Quand Ellie plissa les yeux, il se justifia en expliquant que Tom s’était déjà endormi dans le canapé.

« Oh je peux le réveiller. » Elle fit volte-face pour descendre les escaliers mais Alec attrapa son bras.

« La chaise me va bien, » assura-t-il. « Pas besoin de réveiller Tom. »

« Bon, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Tom. » Alec pâlit et Ellie fit marche arrière en proposant une autre solution. « Ou je peux dormir dans celle de Tom et vous dans la mienne. »

« Je dors dans la chaise, » s’obstina Alec.

« Vous êtes l’invité. Vous ne pouvez pas dormir dans cette chaise ! » protesta Ellie en haussant la voix.

« Bien sûr que je peux ! C’est d’ailleurs exactement ce que je faisais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, » fit-il remarquer.

« Vous étiez dans la chambre de mon fils. Qu’est-ce que vous espériez ? » accusa-t-elle les dents serrées. Elle s’approcha de lui et pointa un doigt menaçant au milieu de sa poitrine. « Et que ce soit clair, si vous décidez de dormir ici et que vous réveillez mon enfant dans la nuit, je vous ferai regretter de ne pas avoir eu de crise cardiaque. »

 « Oh pour l’amour du ciel Miller, » soupira Alec, saisissant sa main pour l’éloigner de son torse. Il la traîna hors de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux avant que Fred ne se réveille et qu’elle n’exécute sa menace. Il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait le rendre fou. Elle s’arracha à son emprise en pivotant vers lui, mais un bruit venant d’en bas mis fin à leur chamaillerie.

Ellie s’approcha sur la pointe des pieds de l’escalier pour s’assurer que Tom allait bien. Alec croisa les bras et s’adossa à la porte de la petite chambre. Il était si fatigué et si frustré qu’il en était arrivé au point d’envisager sérieusement marcher sous la pluie et dormir dans un fossé au bord de la route. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparut et lui fit signe de la suivre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il la laissa le guider vers sa chambre et l’enfermer avec elle.

« Je ne prendrai pas votre lit ! » maugréa-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Bon sang, ce que vous êtes buté ! Vous pouvez dormir sur le sol ou dans douche, je n’en ai plus rien à faire ! » Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit  et Ellie passa devant lui pour fouiller le coffre en bois niché au coin de la chambre. « Il y a des oreillers en plus ici, et des couvertures. Et la salle de bain est par là. » Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit une porte pour lui montrer la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

« Ça fera un lit parfait, » ironisa-t-il en apercevant la petite douche coincée dans la pièce minuscule. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer dedans, à moins d’y dormir debout, ce qu’il finirait probablement par faire vu son état de fatigue. « Un hôtel cinq étoile. »

« Je fais ce que je peux, Monsieur, » répondit Ellie en inclinant la tête et lui lançant un sourire forcé.

Il lui fit galamment signe de passer en premier en ajoutant, « Vous devriez y aller maintenant avant que je ne m’approprie les lieux ».

Ellie marmonna en le traitant d’abruti et disparu dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Alec s’esclaffa et s’adossa confortablement à la tête de lit, contre les oreillers. Il était trop fatigué pour se lever et décida de fermer les yeux un instant. Quand Ellie sortit de la salle de bain, Alec était allongé sur les couvertures, presque endormi.

« Finalement cette tête de nœud à quand même piqué mon lit ! » l’entendit-il siffler. Il afficha un petit sourire narquois, tenté de réclamer le lit juste pour l’agacer.

« Je me lève dans une seconde, promis » dit-il d’une voix endormie, peu disposé à ouvrir les yeux.

« C’est bon Monsieur, je peux dormir sur le sol, » proposa-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Non, je me lève, » grogna-t-il, grimaçant en s’asseyant. Il ouvrit les yeux et la chambre tourbillonna autour de lui. _Merde_. Il dut s’allonger de nouveau. Soudainement, Ellie apparut dans son champ de vision, perchée au-dessus de lui avec un verre d’eau fraîche et ses médicaments.

« Juste au cas où, » dit-elle en les posant sur la table de chevet.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je serai remis dans une minute. »

« Bouclez-la et dormez un peu, » ordonna Ellie. Il l’observa à travers ses yeux mi-clos pendant qu’elle rangeait d’autres objets sur la petite table, ramassant une fleur coincée derrière le cadre photo de ses fils avant de saisir son propre flacon de pilules pour le déboucher. Alec saisit son poignet et l’arrêta dans son geste.

« Ellie, s’il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il, et elle se raidit. « Aucun de nous ne dormira sauf si vous prenez le lit. »

Ellie fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea comme si elle hésitait à se disputer avec lui. Mais ses épaules tombèrent et elle reposa soigneusement la fleur et le flacon sur la table de chevet.

« Bon, poussez-vous, » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sur mon côté du lit ! »

« Oh c’est pas vrai Miller ! » gémit-il.

« Fermez-la ou allez dormir ailleurs, » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en tapant son épaule alors qu’elle se pressait de son côté du lit. 

« C’est peut-être une meilleure idée » maugréa-t-il irrité, mais il se décala pour lui permettre de se glisser dans le lit.

« Très bien dans ce cas, » acquiesça Ellie, se blottissant dans les oreillers à ses côtés. Le lit était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu’il n’avait imaginé. Qui avait eu cette idée stupide ? Il remua dans le lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Il étendit son long bras par-dessus le couvre lit et le posa accidentellement sur la hanche d’Ellie.

« Je suis mariée ! » lui rappela-t-elle, repoussant violemment sa main

« Plus pour longtemps, » marmonna-t-il.

Les ressorts du lit grincèrent et il ouvrit les yeux pour l’apercevoir assise en tailleur, le fusillant du regard. Il leva les mains en signe d’innocence.

« J’ai risqué ma vie et marché cinq foutus kilomètres pour vous donner vos papiers de divorce. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas changer d’avis maintenant ! »

L’instant d’une demie seconde, Alec cru qu’elle allait le tuer sans attendre, là, sur ce lit.

« Très bien, je vais dormir dehors, » déclara-t-il en hâte, luttant pour se redresser. Mais Ellie avait déjà empoigné sa chemise.

«  _Vous_  ! Vous êtes tellement grossier, borné et désagréable ! Comment osez-vous vous introduire ici et… et… » Elle s’arrêta brusquement comme si elle avait complètement perdu le fil de sa pensée et alors qu’Alec la croyait sortie de ses gonds, prête à lui fracasser le crâne contre la tête de lit, elle soupira. Ellie renifla et le lâcha. « Merde, vous avez raison. » Ses épaules s’agitèrent et il réalisa qu’elle était en train de rire.

« Je divorce le jour de notre putain d’anniversaire. Et mon mari m’a envoyé des _fleurs_  ! ». Elle éclata d’un rire hystérique. « La plupart du temps, il ne se souvenait même pas de la date » gloussa-t-elle, s’essuyant les yeux. Alec ne put se retenir. Ellie avait raison, la situation était absurde malgré toute son horreur. Un ricanement lui échappa puis ses épaules se soulevèrent avec celles d’Ellie. Son rire était contagieux.

« Et bien sûr, ils n’ont trouvé personne d’autre à m’envoyer au milieu de cette tempête que vous. Je suis un tel désastre que je n’ai même pas rempli les papiers correctement. Qui peut bien faire des fautes en écrivant son propre nom ? » se demanda-t-elle avant de lui donner un petit coup. « Et _vous_ , vous ne travaillez même plus pour eux pas vrai ? Bon sang qu’est-ce ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Alec haussa les épaules. « Vous deviez leur faire peur ou bien ils étaient trop stupides pour se rendre compte que vous n’étiez qu’à quelques kilomètres. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, je n’aurais jamais pensé vous trouver ici quand je vous cherchais après le procès. » Ellie retrouva subitement son calme et Alec regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

« Vous me cherchiez ? » s’étonna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? » demanda Alec, évitant la question qui flottait dans ses yeux en lui en posant une autre. « Pourquoi ici ? Ils vous ont isolée et reproché des choses auxquelles vous ne pouviez rien. »

« Je n’avais nulle part où aller. »

« Vous auriez pu aller _n’importe où_ , » affirma-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Je n’ai connu que cet endroit, et peut-être… peut-être que tout ça est un peu de ma faute. C’est moi qui dormais à côté de lui et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? » Ses yeux humides brillaient lorsqu’elle se tourna vers lui. « Je l’aimais, je l’aime _toujours_. Je le hais aussi, maintenant, mais je n’arrête pas de penser à combien on était heureux ici. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-il, posant sa main sur son bras. « Et vous n’arrêterez jamais, mais Ellie, tout ça n’est pas de votre faute. »

Ellie renifla et disparu dans les oreillers, lui tournant le dos. Son souffle était saccadé et il devina qu’elle essayait désespérément de contenir ses sanglots.

« Je sais que c’est dur, mais vous devez vous pardonner, » dit-il doucement.

« Comme vous ? » rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour lui faire face et il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine qu’il n’attribuait pas à son problème cardiaque. 

« Je sais que vous êtes là pour ça, » souffla-t-elle. « Vous vous sentez obligé, pas vrai ? Vous pensez qu’en quelque sorte tout cela est de votre faute parce que vous l’avez arrêté et me l’avez annoncé. »

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

« Mais ce n’est pas non plus votre faute, Alec, » assura-t-elle. Sa main se posa légèrement sur sa poitrine et il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard. « Ça n’est pas Sandbrook. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire et vous avez attrapé le tueur. Ne faîtes pas de moi une pénitence parce que vous pensez m’avoir brisé dans l’affaire. Ça ne dépendait pas de vous. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, retrouvant chez Ellie ce visage fier qui n’avait pas peur de lui dire exactement ce qu’elle pensait. Il trouva en retour le courage de lui confier son avis la concernant.

 « Je ne crois pas que quelqu’un puisse vous briser, Ellie, vous êtes bien plus solide et tenace que ça » dit-il d’une voix serrée. « Ne l’oubliez pas. »

Des larmes tombèrent des yeux d’Ellie et Alec se sentit coupable. Bon sang pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la boucler en sa présence ?

« Vous vous trompez, » répondit-elle à voix basse, comme en écho à ses contestations désespérées dans la salle d’interrogatoire quelques mois auparavant. Mais cette fois, il y avait de l’espoir dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Non je ne crois pas, » insista-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur son bras.

Elle ne le contredit pas, se blottissant à ses côtés. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu’il posa son bras sur son épaule mais il haussa les sourcils lorsqu’elle décida que son torse ferait un oreiller plus confortable.

« Oh, détendez-vous, » gronda-t-elle. « Vous prenez toute la place et je suis presque divorcée. »

Alec sourit et Ellie ferma paisiblement les yeux.

A l’extérieur de la maison, la tempête faisait rage, mais à l’intérieur Alec et Ellie dormirent enfin en paix.


	4. Echoué dans la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore et encore pour vos encouragements. Tout commentaire, toute critique est la bienvenue !

Les pires tempêtes sont celles que personne ne voit arriver, songea l’ancien capitaine Hardy devant des images de maisons endommagées sur l’écran de télévision. Des vents violents et des pluies torrentielles étaient prévus pour tout le reste de la journée. Des avis sévères de tempête, de marées hautes et d’inondations étaient diffusés sans arrêt pour avertir les habitants des régions touchées. Bien sûr, il se trouvait coincé au beau milieu de tout cela. Alec mis la télévision en sourdine et jeta la télécommande sur le siège d’à côté.

Commander un taxi par ce temps allait lui prendre au moins une heure, si ce n’était plus. Il ferma les yeux et pinça l’arrête de son nez. Venir ici avait définitivement été une erreur. Il y était cloué depuis plus de dix-huit heures et avait déjà avalé quatre de ses satanées pilules. Il craignait d’y passer s’il devait rester une seule minute de plus avec _elle_. Cette perspective était assez décourageante pour lui faire penser à –

« Merde ! »

Un fracas couvrit le flot de jurons d’Ellie et la télévision s’éteignit subitement. Alec bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le hall. Un étrange silence s’installa dans la petite maison et la pièce éclairée qu’il venait de quitter était maintenant plongée dans l’obscurité.

« Miller ? » appela-t-il, avançant prudemment vers la cuisine. « Tout va bien, Miller ? ». Il accéléra le pas et s’arrêta dans l’embrasure de la porte.

La pièce était dévastée. Des ustensiles de cuisson, des casseroles, des moules à tarte jonchaient le sol carrelé et toutes les armoires étaient ouvertes. La main d’Alec glissa vers sa hanche à la recherche d’une arme qui lui avait été retirée des mois auparavant. Cette arme n’était qu’un exemple parmi d’autres de tout ce qu’il avait perdu pour Sandbrook et Broadchurch. A la place, il attrapa une poêle sur le plan de travail et entra dans la cuisine. C’était ce qu’il avait trouvé de mieux pour faire face à –

Un bambin ?

« Bon sang, Miller ! » s’écria Alec lorsqu’Ellie émergea soudainement de la table portant Fred dans ses bras. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement quand il reposa le poêlon avec lequel il s’apprêtait à fracasser leurs têtes. Il s’appuya contre le comptoir, ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Ellie.

« C’est à vous que je le demande, » répondit Alec acariâtre en ouvrant les yeux et en se redressant.

« Désolée, Monsieur » s’excusa-t-elle, rétablissant Fred sur sa hanche. « Je lui ai tourné le dos quelques minutes et il a trouvé le chemin des placards. » Elle tourna un regard accusateur vers son fils qui suçait innocemment son pouce en fixant Alec. « J’essaie de lui passer un savon mais vous le déconcentrez. »

« Je crois que ta maman est fâchée contre nous, » dit Alec à l’enfant en lui adressant un clin d’oeil. Fred détourna timidement le regard et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Ellie pressa un baiser dans les boucles de son fils en guise de pardon mais Alec ne s’en sortit pas si facilement.

« Je m’occuperai de vous plus tard, » le prévint Ellie. « Je vais le coucher à l’étage. Essayez de ne rien détruire pendant ce temps. »

« Je crois que votre fils s’est déjà occupé de tout, » fit remarquer Alec, le sourire en coin. « Je me demande quand même comment il a réussi à couper le courant. »

Ellie fronça les sourcils quand Alec le lui prouva en appuyant sur l’interrupteur. La cuisine resta voilée dans la pénombre.

« J’ai encore dû faire sauter un fusible, » grogna Ellie. « Ça arrive à chaque fois qu’on se sert du micro-onde. »

« Ou bien l’électricité a simplement coupé à cause de la tempête, » répondit Alec, rappelant les prévisions météorologiques sinistres pour la journée. « Je ne sais pas si vous l’avez remarqué mais nous avons le droit à des vents exceptionnels et à une pluie battante. »

« C’est pour ça que vous êtes toujours là ? » demanda Ellie, écarquillant les yeux. « Moi qui pensais que vous trainiez encore ici pour le plaisir de ma compagnie. »

« J’attends que vous m’invitiez à dîner, » railla Alec. « Je suis à découvert et la dernière fois, le repas était excellent. »

Ellie renifla.

« C’est parce que Joe l’avait préparé. Depuis que j’ai brûlé le repas de Noël et bousillé le détecteur de fumée, Joe cuisine quand on a des invités. »

Son sourire s’effaça et disparut de son visage. Sans prendre la peine de se corriger, elle prit Fred et laissa Alec seul dans la cuisine en désordre. 

Alec se sentit inexplicablement coupable de la voir si penaude. Nettoyer la pièce était la moindre des choses après avoir gaffé. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas si facile pour lui de remettre chaque objet là où il devait être.

Ellie le remarqua à l’instant où elle mit le pied dans la cuisine.

« Mon dieu qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? » s’étrangla-t-elle la mâchoire décrochée.

Alec tira nerveusement sur le lobe de son oreille.

« J’ai rangé sans réussir à tout remettre à sa place. Donc j’ai décidé de réorganiser un petit peu. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge et se balança d’un pied sur l’autre. 

« Merci, » dit-elle  lorsqu’elle recolla finalement ses deux maxillaires. « C’est… C’est probablement plus propre que ça ne l’a jamais été depuis que j’y habite, » avoua-t-elle en rougissant. « Vous pensez pouvoir revenir la semaine prochaine pour la ranger de nouveau ? On pourrait s’arranger, régulièrement ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Alec la fixa comme si elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Il n’avait fait que mettre un peu d’ordre. De plus, sa visite désastreuse n’avait servi qu’à prouver qu’ils ne pouvaient se supporter plus de dix minutes sans finir par se hurler dessus. Pourquoi l’invitait-elle  à revenir si tôt ?

« Je plaisante, » le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Elle désigna la porte. « Je vais vérifier la boîte à fusible, juste au cas où. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Alec hésita puis lui emboîta le pas. Elle traversa le salon et la salle de bain, s’arrêtant pour ouvrir un placard au fond du couloir. Alec aperçu ce qui ressemblait à un panneau électrique encastré dans le mur, hors de portée d’Ellie.

Ellie n’était pas petite, mais était loin d’être aussi grande que son ex-femme. Elle sortait un escabeau du placard lorsqu’Alec se pencha au-dessus d’elle pour atteindre facilement le verrou et révéler le panneau des commutateurs. Il sentit plutôt qu’il ne vit Ellie surprise à ses côtés, et considéra cela comme un juste retour pour toutes les fois où elle avait failli l’envoyer en arrêt cardiaque ces dernières dix-neuf heures.

Enfilant ses lunettes, il étudia les boutons. Ellie et lui étaient si proches dans le placard qu’Alec se rappela toutes les heures passées à travailler sur le même bureau au commissariat de Broadchurch. A l’époque, il avait à peine remarqué à quel point leurs épaules se frôlaient souvent, ces moments où ils penchaient la tête ensemble pour étudier de près certaines preuves ou respiraient le même air en rebondissant sur les théories de l’autre. Il lui apparut soudainement que ce genre de contacts lui avaient manqué.

« Je dois permuter lequel ? »

Ellie lui indiqua le bouton coupable. Il le remit en place et la regarda dans l’expectative.

« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-il impatiemment. « Ça a marché ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut aller voir dans la cuisine. »

Il attendit. Elle fixait le tableau. Quand son regard croisa le sien, il haussa les sourcils.

« Ah ! Oui, j’y vais ». Troublée, elle se glissa derrière lui pour s’échapper dans le couloir. Il secoua la tête, se demandant si elle avait toujours réagi si étrangement ou si c’était seulement qu’il ne s’en souvenait pas après plusieurs mois. Ils n’avaient pas franchement passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis les dernières nuits blanches à travailler sur l’affaire Latimer.

« Ca ne marche pas », cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine en passant la tête par la porte.

« Le vent doit avoir fait tomber une ligne électrique, ou quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-il en replaçant le verrou sur la boîte. Il ferma la porte du placard et la rejoignit dans la cuisine. « J’ai bien peur qu’on ne doive encore attendre. » Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

«  _On_  ? » demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction. « Votre voiture ne devrait pas arriver d’ici peu ? »

« Ca va prendre du temps, » grommela Alec, notant mentalement d’en appeler une dès qu’elle ne serait plus dans la même pièce. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu’il avait complètement oublié de commander un taxi, surtout après qu’elle l’ait harcelé plus tôt dans la journée et qu’ils se soient disputés. Ellie plissa les yeux vers l’horloge numérique accrochée au mur d’en face, comme si elle le suspectait de mentir.

« Vous pensez être encore là d’ici une heure ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre et pivota pour lui faire face.

« Je suppose, oui, » admit Alec à contrecœur, se pinçant la lèvre pour ne pas l’avoir écoutée le matin même.

« Je viens juste de mettre Fred à la sieste, » bafouilla-t-elle, grattant une saleté invisible sur le comptoir qu’il venait juste de nettoyer. « Mais je dois encore remplir de la paperasse et faire quelques courses puis aller chercher Tom à l’école… » La voix d’Ellie s’éteignit. Elle le regardait si anxieusement qu’Alec n’avait pas le courage de répondre non, peu importe ce qu’elle lui demanderait.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez rester et garder un œil sur Fred le temps que je revienne ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête, se retenant de lui pointer l’ironie de la situation, quand la nuit dernière elle avait failli le tuer lorsqu’elle l’avait trouvé veillant sur son fils.

Ellie soupira avec soulagement et ses épaules se détendirent libérant le poids qu’elles portaient. La voyant ainsi s’alléger, Alec ne pouvait pas regretter d’avoir accepté quand bien même elle lui aurait demandé la lune.

« Je serai bientôt de retour, promis, » assura-t-elle. « Fred dors bien, vous pouvez regarder la télé ou utiliser mon ordinateur ou ce que vous voulez avant mon retour et votre taxi. »

« Je ne peux pas, on est en pleine coupure de courant, » fit-il remarquer, mais elle était déjà sortie en hâte de la pièce pour récupérer son sac à main et sa parka.

« Miller. Miller ! » Il la rattrapa à la porte d’entrée. Elle lui donnait une liste d’instructions dans le cas où Fred se réveillerait tout en essayant d’enfiler ses bottes et son manteau simultanément. Alec n’en saisit que la moitié. Il attrapa son sac avant qu’elle ne trébuche à nouveau dessus et le lui tendit lorsqu’elle eut les deux pieds dans les bottes correspondantes et les deux bras dans les manches.

« Merci, » dit-elle le souffle coupé, récupérant ses affaires. Elle était sur le point de sortir lorsqu’il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ils annoncent de sévères inondations dans certains endroits, » la prévint-il en la faisant pivoter pour la forcer à croiser son regard. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, _monsieur_ , j’ai vécu ici toute ma vie. Je pense avoir appris à conduire dans la pluie depuis tout ce temps. »

Sa main glissa derrière son épaule jusqu’à de son coup pour y attraper sa capuche. Elle se figea alors qu’il la rabattait soigneusement sur sa tête, protégeant ses boucles. Il l’ajusta avec ses deux mains jusqu’à ce qu’elle encadre parfaitement son visage et lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l’épaule.

« Faites attention, Ellie, » lui dit-il, la libérant en reculant d’un pas. Ellie cligna des yeux comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose d’autrement plus alarmant que son prénom, puis en secouant la tête, elle disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une heure auparavant, il avait ardemment souhaité un moment de répit. Mais à présent, les humeurs changeantes d’Ellie lui manquaient. Il était peu habitué à cette petite maison perchée sur la falaise au bord de cette même plage qui réapparaissait souvent dans ses cauchemars. Probablement dans ceux d’Ellie également. Il irait mieux une fois dans la petite pièce qu’il avait louée, à des kilomètres de cet endroit. Pour l’instant il arpentait la maison de fond en comble, trainant son corps fatigué dans les recoins sombres des différentes pièces.

Après avoir vérifié deux fois que Fred allait bien et être resté planté devant l’horloge pendant trop longtemps, il décida d’agir pour lutter contre son anxiété et l’envie de terminer le paquet de comprimés fourré dans les poches de son manteau. Lorsqu’il fit pour la troisième fois le tour de la cuisine, il s’arrêta devant la gazinière.

Il avait déjà mangé et Fred était bien éveillé, attaché dans sa chaise haute, quand Ellie et Tom arrivèrent deux heures plus tard.

« Désolée, je suis en retard, » s’excusa-t-elle, lâchant un sac de course détrempé sur le comptoir. « J’ai été retenue au magasin puis j’ai dû faire un détour pour éviter les routes inondées. » Alec se mordit la langue pour ne pas siffler de   _je vous l’avais dit_.

« C’était trop cool ! » s’exclama Tom excité, s’asseyant à côté de son petit frère. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il portait son imperméable dégoulinant et ses bottes pleines de boue séchées. « On a dépassé une camionnette garée de l’autre côté de la route qui était presque entièrement sous l’eau ! »

« Tom ! Va accrocher ton manteau ! » ordonna Ellie, lorgnant anxieusement la flaque croissante d’eau boueuse sous ses bottes.

Tom soupira mais lui obéit à contrecœur. Ellie se précipita pour embrasser et accueillir son plus jeune fils et Alec déposa les courses sur la table avant que le sac ne se déchire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû prendre cette route. Mais si il n’y avait pas eu cette camionnette - » elle s’arrêta en pleine phrase, le regardant bouche bée. « Vous avez préparé le dîner ? »

« J’avais faim, » avoua Alec, haussant les épaules. Il décida de ne pas lui parler des longues heures d’attentes ne lui laissant pas d’autres occupations puisque le courant n’était pas encore revenu. Dieu bénisse la cuisine à gaz.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez cuisiné ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement, se penchant sur les fourneaux.

« On dirait des pâtes au fromage ! » glapit Tom en passant derrière sa mère. « C’est des pâtes au fromage, Maman ? Mais tu n’en fais _jamais_  ! »

« Ce n’est pas moi qui les ai faites, » dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement Alec qui rangeait les courses en lui tournant le dos.

« Pourquoi _tu_ n’en fais jamais ? » bouda Tom. « C’est tellement bon. »

« Je n’en achèterai pas, » répondit Ellie, brûlant le dos d’Alec par le regard jusqu’à ce qu’il ferme le frigo et qu’il soit obligé de lui faire face. « Va te laver pour le dîner Tom, et tu installeras la table. »

« Il fait tellement noir ici, » se plaignit Tom en obéissant et quittant la cuisine. « J’espère que la lumière reviendra bientôt. » Dès que Tom fut hors de portée d’oreille, Ellie se tourna vers Alec.

« Où diable avez-vous trouvé ça ? »

« Dans vos placards, » répondit Alec, croisant les bras pour miroiter sa posture. Ellie n’était pas convaincue. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se battre avec elle, d’autant plus que Tom allait revenir d’un moment à l’autre. « Il était là, je le jure, tout au fond du meuble. »

Ellie le scruta puis relâcha les bras, frottant sa tempe d’une main.

« Peut-être que je l’ai acheté. Tom a dû le mettre dans le chariot quand je ne faisais pas attention, » présuma-t-elle.

« Il a l’air d’aimer ça, » observa Alec. Ellie lui jeta un coup d’œil et il afficha un sourire penaud. « J’avais… J’ai une fille vous savez. Elle devenait complètement folle quand je cuisinais ce truc. C’est un des derniers plats que je lui ai fait avant… Avant que je ne parte, » finit-il maladroitement en se frottant la nuque. Les yeux d’Ellie étaient remplis de pitié. Trop au goût d’Alec.  

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne - »

« Tom a raison, » l’interrompit délibérément Alec. « Il fait noir ici. On aura besoin d’une lampe torche ou de - »

« J’ai des bougies, » proposa précipitamment Ellie. Alec lui était reconnaissant de lui permettre d’abandonner si facilement le sujet. Même après deux ans, parler de sa fille, son ex-femme ou Sandbrook était toujours douloureux.

Quelques minutes après, Ellie revint avec Tom, tous les deux les bras chargés de bougies de taille et de diamètre différents, aucune d’elles n’étant assorties. Tom installa la table et Ellie servit le plat de pâtes pendant qu’Alec vérifiait les bougies en les rejetant pour la plupart. Ellie prit la relève une fois les pâtes dans les assiettes avant qu’il ne puisse éliminer toutes les bougies. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota, « Vous avez vérifié la date d’expiration sur la boîte, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand on a emménagé il y a quelques mois, les locataires précédents avaient laissé de la nourriture dans les placards. Je pensais avoir tout jeté mais je suis peut-être passée à côté d’une boîte ou Tom… » Ils jetèrent tous deux un coup d’œil par-dessus leur épaules vers Tom qui dévorait goulument le plat comme si c’était son dernier repas.

« C’est bon, » dit Alec en lui tapotant l’épaule. « Les pâtes se conservent pendant des années. »

Dès qu’il en eut la possibilité, il se faufila vers la poubelle pour vérifier la date indiquée sur la boîte de conserve. Elle avait expiré une semaine auparavant, mais il décréta qu’Ellie n’avait pas réellement besoin de le savoir.

Il s’assit entre elle et Tom, en face de Fred. Les deux bougies qu’Ellie avait choisies étaient prudemment positionnées hors de portée du jeune enfant. Alec appréciait le fait qu’au moins une des deux bougies n’ait pas d’odeur mais avoua ne pas être capable de reconnaître le parfum de la seconde. Lorsqu’Ellie soutint que les deux bougies n’étaient pas odorantes, Alec réalisa avec horreur que le parfum agréable qu’il humait était celui de la femme assise à ses côtés. Il se promit de ne jamais le lui avouer.

Alec ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois qu’il avait dîner à la lueur des flammes, ou son dernier repas en compagnie d’enfants. Ce n’était pas aussi désagréable qu’il ne l’imaginait. Il admirait la chaude lumière reflétée sur leurs visages, et appréciait le fait d’être oublié par Ellie et Tom alors qu’ils faisaient rire Fred. Par-dessus tout, il savoura ce moment où Ellie se tourna vers lui, une expression de joie intense sur le visage que seuls ses enfants pouvaient encore lui procurer. Elle lui attrapa la manche et les flammes vacillèrent, faisait osciller la pénombre. Tom s’exclama et Alec laissa échapper un léger rire.

Tom finit par courir hors de la cuisine pour regarder la télévision, Ellie rouspétant après lui pour qu’il fasse ses devoirs. Alec ramassa la vaisselle et Ellie commença à la rincer.

« Vous devriez peut-être appeler votre taxi, maintenant, » suggéra-t-elle un sourire en coin. « A moins que vous ne vouliez de nouveau dormir dans la douche. »

Alec retourna son sourire et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Tous deux savaient qu’il n’avait toujours pas passé cet appel et tous deux savaient qu’il n’avait définitivement pas dormi dans la douche la nuit dernière. Alors qu’Alec la regardait l’observer du coin de l’œil, il songea à cette journée pris au piège chez Ellie. Après tout, cela n’avait pas été une si mauvaise expérience.

Lorsque la voiture arriva, trente-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en train de se disputer. Mais Alec retourna dans sa chambre d’hôtel avec le numéro d’Ellie dans son téléphone et la promesse que la prochaine qu’elle cuisinerait pour lui, s’il y avait une prochaine fois. En sortant la plaquette de comprimés vide de sa poche, il observa à quel point il avait tout juste survécu la journée avec elle. Il regarda par la fenêtre et sa bouche se froissa d’un imperceptible sourire. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et la tempête était terminée.


	5. Tempête de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps d'attente entre les deux chapitres. Je suis débordée en ce moment, mais traduire cette histoire me permet de décompresser :) J'espère que cette partie vous plaira

Il neigeait quand Alec trouva enfin le café dans la rue principale. Il l’avait pourtant déjà passé en longeant l’allée une première fois. Autour de lui, les gens s’arrêtaient au beau milieu de la route en affluant des boutiques pour s’exclamer devant la vue inhabituelle. Alec secoua la tête, maudissant tous ces idiots autour de lui qui s’extasiaient la bouche ouverte, souriant bêtement et gloussant comme s’ils n’avaient jamais rien vu de plus merveilleux. La plupart d’entre eux n’étaient même pas suffisamment habillés.

« C’est juste de la neige, » grommela-t-il, « et elle est glacée. » Précipitamment, il plongea dans le petit café. Une vague de chaleur et une forte odeur de café l’enveloppèrent aussitôt la porte fermée.

« Alec ! » Ellie s’était levée et se faisait une joie de l’appeler par son prénom. Elle agitait le bras pour lui faire signe de s’approcher à la petite table près de la fenêtre. Elle au moins ne portait pas son affreuse parka orange. Après qu’Alec ait cuisiné pour ses fils et elle, Ellie avait voulu l’inviter à déjeuner. Mais elle semblait avoir une définition toute particulière de ce mot puisqu’elle l’avait finalement convié à un café dans un petit bistrot. Alec n’avait même pas le droit d’en boire.  

Elle se rassit lorsqu’il approcha, et Alec fut un peu déçu de la trouver seule. S’il s’était à peine rendu compte de l’existence de Fred pendant l’enquête, il était toujours dans les pattes d’Ellie depuis le départ de Joe.

« Où est le petit ? » demande Alec, déroulant son écharpe de son cou.

« Il est avec sa grand-mère, » répondit Ellie avec un sourire raide. « La mère de Joe, » précisa-t-elle avant de se tourner pour regarder le spectacle par la fenêtre.

Alec se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté d’elle. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’Ellie avait gardé contact avec la famille de Joe. En fait il n’avait pas imaginé que Joe avait une famille. A bien y penser il ne connaissait pas non plus celle d’Ellie, mis à part sa sœur et le crétin qui lui servait de neveu puisqu’il avait failli bousiller leur travail avec son stupide compte twitter.  

« Quand est-ce qu’il a commencé à neiger ? » Elle fronça les sourcils en observant l’extérieur. Alec se demanda comment elle avait pu manquer la neige assise à côté de cette fenêtre offrant une vue panoramique sur tous ces idiots qui se ridiculisaient.

« Il y a un petit bout de temps, » répondit Alec, sur le point de verser son avis sur tous ces sots dans la rue lorsqu’elle se pencha distraitement par-dessus la table pour lui dégager les cheveux du front. Il oublia ce qu’il était sur le point de dire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Ellie pris subitement conscience de son geste, et reculant, ramena nerveusement la main vers son visage.

« Vous aviez de la neige dans les cheveux, » expliqua-t-elle, mais Alec ne manqua pas de remarquer le rouge s’étalant sur ses joues, ni la façon dont elle trébucha sur son sac à main lorsqu’elle se leva précipitamment. « Je vais vous chercher un café, » proposa-t-elle, si embarrassée qu’elle en oublia son sac. Il attrapa un billet dans son porte-monnaie avant qu’elle ne s’en rende compte et le lui tendit lorsqu’elle revint en hâte vers leur table.

« Prenez-les, » ordonna-t-il et lui tendant l’argent. Elle fut trop gênée pour protester et emporta le billet.

Quand elle revint, elle déposa devant lui une boisson qu’il n’aurait jamais eu l’idée de commander.

« Je ne peux pas boire ça, » dit-il en retroussant le nez.

« Si vous pouvez. C’est du décaféiné et c’est le truc le plus sain qu’ils avaient au menu. J’ai vérifié, » assura-t-elle en soufflant sur son propre café. L’odeur familière parvint jusqu’à ses narines et il la regarda avec envie pendant qu’elle déglutit ses premières gorgées.

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer, » insista Ellie en poussant le gobelet vers lui.

« Vous d’abord, » répondit Alec, renvoyant puérilement le liquide vers elle. Ellie souleva le couvercle et renifla la boisson sans oser la goûter. En replaçant le capuchon, elle la lui rendit.

« Ça ne va pas vous tuer. » Ellie leva les yeux au ciel quand il refusa le gobelet. « Si j’avais voulu vous empoisonner ou vous provoquer une crise cardiaque, vous ne pensez pas que je l’aurais déjà fait ? »

« Vous l’avez déjà fait, » lui rappela-t-il, même s’ils savaient tous deux qu’elle n’y était pour rien. « Et vous avez déjà répété plusieurs tentatives depuis. »

« Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, » jura Ellie en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Elle avala une grande gorgée et le reposa sur la table. « Vous voyez ? » dit-elle en écartant ses mains. « C’était pas si compliqué. Maintenant essayez, » le défia-t-elle.

Alec grimaça mais releva le défi, plein d’orgueil. Ce fut aussi infect qu’il l’avait prédit. Il laissa échapper un frisson en reposant le gobelet.

« Bon sang, qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus, » répondit Ellie en plissant le nez. « Mais je suis contente que vous ayez payé, » ajouta-t-elle impudemment. Elle rinça le goût dans sa bouche en sirotant son propre gobelet, et Alec, pris de jalousie, rêvait de le lui arracher pour l’avaler d’une traite.

« Allez vous en chercher un ! » siffla Ellie, faisant possessivement glisser son café vers elle. Alec réalisa alors qu’il s’était inconsciemment penché sur la table, effleurant les doigts d’Ellie avant qu’elle n’éloigne le gobelet de sa main.

En tirant la moue, il retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise et se concentra sur le verre contenant Dieu sait quelle mixture qu’elle lui avait acheté. Il observa Ellie plus en détails, se demandant pourquoi, alors qu’ils ne se détestaient plus, étaient-ils incapables de boire un café ensemble normalement, comme tous ces autres gens ordinaires.  

« Vous me fixez, encore une fois » fit remarquer Ellie.

« Je ne vous fixe pas, » nia-t-il. Alec s’agita sur son siège et détourna le regard par la fenêtre car elle avait raison. Il la dévisageait depuis l’instant où il était entré dans le petit bar. Il pianota avec ses doigts sur la table, conscient de l’atmosphère inhabituellement tendue qui régnait entre eux, mais incertain quant à ses raisons et s’ils devaient s’en inquiéter.  

« Bon, pourquoi n’allez-vous pas au comptoir demander quelque chose qui vous fait envie ? » demanda-t-elle, clairement troublée.

En grognant, il se redressa sur son siège et remarqua alors le gribouillis inscrit sur le côté du gobelet. Quelqu’un y avait griffonné à la va-vite un nom et un numéro de téléphone au marqueur indélébile. Amusé, il lui rendit la tasse.

« Si vous y tenez je vous le rend, » la taquina-t-il, un sourire en coin, sans amuser Ellie.

« Allez lui parler avant que je ne décide de vous jeter ce gobelet au visage, » siffla-t-elle en ramassant son sac à main sur le sol.

« Qui ça? »

« Alec je ne suis pas stupide ! Vous la fixez depuis que vous êtes assis à cette table, et je suis sûre qu’elle vous regarde aussi si c’est elle qui a écrit son numéro sur le bord de votre gobelet, » dit-elle furieusement, à demie-voix.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Alec, se levant avec elle. « Attendez, Miller, où allez-vous ? »

« Je vais aux toilettes. » répondit-elle, « Vous, allez vous chercher un café. » Elle l’écarta de son chemin et disparu à l’arrière du petit bar avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

Alec baissa les yeux vers la coupe dans sa main, puis observa le gobelet abandonné d’Ellie. Il leva la tête et fut surpris de voir qu’Ellie avait raison. Il y avait effectivement une charmante femme blonde qui le fixait sans gêne. Mais ce n’était pas la serveuse qu’Ellie soupçonnait.

Elle sourit lorsqu’Alec la surprit en train de l’observer, mais fut obligée de détourner le regard lorsque le barman pris sa commande. Quand la femme se retourna finalement vers lui, Alec s’était rassis et examinait le groupe d’hommes et de femmes qui venaient d’entrer dans le café. Un des hommes appela familièrement la jeune femme et entama une conversation avec elle. Elle était bien plus jeune qu’il ne l’avait premièrement imaginé, vu de la façon dont l’homme plus âgé s’adressait à elle. Alec la soupçonna d’être une étudiante tout juste diplômée, ou peut-être une stagiaire ou –

Merde. La fille lui jeta un autre regard appuyé mais cette fois, l’homme suivit son regard. Si la fille n’avait aucune idée de qui il était, l’homme en revanche plissa les yeux et l’observa à plusieurs reprises avant de reconnaître l’ancien capitaine de police. 

Alec aurait pu se glisser en dehors du café sans demander son reste, mais il devait se soucier de quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre qui choisit le plus mauvais moment pour sortir des toilettes et lui faire une scène.

« Non mais c’est pas vrai Alec, vous ne lui avez même pas parlé ? » demanda-t-elle, inconsciente de l’audience qui les écoutait, même lorsqu’il fit un pas devant elle pour leur bloquer la vue. « Bon sang ce que vous êtes buté. Il faut que j’aille lui demander un rendez-vous à votre place, c’est ça ? Ou est-ce qu’elle n’est pas assez bien pour vous ? »

« Mill – Ellie, » se corrigea-t-il en attrapant fermement son bras et se penchant pour lui chuchoter rapidement à l’oreille. « Ecoutez-moi bien, sauf si vous voulez faire la couverture du foutu _Daily Mail_ , je vous suggère de filer immédiatement. »

« Quoi ? » Elle se débâtit avant de repérer le groupe de journaliste au comptoir et d’écarquiller les yeux.

« Gardez la tête baissée et ne parlez à personne, » murmura-t-il. En la relâchant, il s’excusa à haute voix de l’avoir percutée et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Ellie acquiesça. Toujours étourdie, elle pressa le pas devant lui et s’évapora par la porte d’entrée.

Alec laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma derrière et la suivit du regard par la fenêtre. En hâte, il prit la tasse de café d’Ellie et la cacha sous la table en priant pour que les journalistes ne les aient pas vus ensemble. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il fut forcé de s’asseoir pour ne pas être pris de vertiges. En posant les coudes sur la table et son front dans ses mains, il essaya de retrouver son calme. Il s’en était fallu de peu. Trop peu. 

Il aurait dû se douter qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas si facilement. Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, le journaliste du _Daily Mail_ se trouvait devant lui accompagné d’un photographe qui brandissait son appareil photo.

« Capitaine Hardy, je me doutais bien que c’était vous, » dit en traînant la voix l’homme dont Alec ne se souvenait pas du nom. « Comment pourrais-je oublier le pire flic de Grande-Bretagne ? »

« Plus maintenant, j’ai arrêté, » l’informa Alec.

« Pour moi vous le serez toujours après ce que vous avez fait à ces pauvres familles, » ricana le journaliste. Alec mordit sa langue pour ne pas lui expliquer ce qu’il pensait du rôle des journalistes dans cette affaire et ne pas lui donner de raison de faire de lui sa prochaine une. Il tâcha plutôt de retrouver le nom de cet homme.

« J’ai lu l’histoire à mouchoirs que vous avec raconté à la presse locale, » continua le journaliste, « Je n’en crois pas un seul mot, » dit-il en secouant la tête et en s’approchant si près qu’Alec se sentit envahit. « Je n’ai jamais cru à vos conneries. Mais maintenant que vous traînez avec le flic marié à votre meurtrier, j’ai la preuve que vous mentez. Pour Sandbrook, et pour Broadchurch. »

Alec releva brusquement la tête et le nom du journaliste lui revint immédiatement en mémoire, accompagné de pitoyables petites histoires particulièrement sinistres. Bien sûr, il avait été présent au procès de Joe Miller et était une des raisons pour lesquelles Alec avait essayé d’empêcher Ellie d’y assister. Mais Alec se souvenait de lui pour une autre affaire. Fort heureusement car un mot de plus de la part du journaliste aurait forcé Alec à provoquer plus ou moins involontairement le décès d’un de ses confrères.  

« Je serai promu pour avoir rapporté ce scoop, vous savez ? “Les deux pires flics de Grande-Bretagne couchent ensemble“. Les gens adorent les petits scandales, et cette histoire empeste l’exclusivité. On pourrait même faire un deuxième article sur la façon dont Miller avait connaissance des actes de son mari, sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tourne vers le capitaine qui lui promettait de la couvrir si -»

« Très bien ça suffit maintenant, » gronda Alec menaçant, avant d’abattre si fort son poing sur la table qu’il attira l’attention de tous les clients du café. Il se leva lentement pour dominer l’homme plus petit que lui. En l’attrapant par le devant de sa veste ridiculement boursoufflée, il l’attira vers lui. Et avant même que le journaliste ne puisse reprendre sa respiration ni protester, Alec lui murmura un nom qui fit disparaître toutes les couleurs de son visage potelé.

Le reporter s’arracha à son emprise.

« C-Comment ? » bégaya-t-il, respirant presque aussi difficilement qu’Alec.

« Je suis le pire flic de Grande-Bretagne, vous vous souvenez ? » siffla Alec en découvrant ses dents.

« Vous n’avez aucune preuve, » cracha le journaliste en essayant de regagner sa contenance.

Alec le menaça d’une voix sèche mais à peine plus forte qu’un murmure : « Si vous pensez _une seule seconde_ à écrire le nom Miller dans vos papiers, ou à _évoquer_ ne serait-ce qu’un seul de ses cheveux, je trouverai assez de preuves pour déchaîner le pays tout entier sur _votre_ petit secret et vous coller en une de votre foutu torchon. »

Le reporter regarda fixement Alec comme s’il espérait désespérément un coup de bluff. Mais lorsqu’Alec le poussa pour se diriger vers le pas de la porte, personne n’osa s’aventurer à le suivre hors du café silencieux.  

Alec peina à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l’air frais et retrouva la sensation familière de vertiges et une douleur aiguë dans la poitrine. Chanceux de se trouver près d’une ruelle isolée, il s’affala contre un des murs de briques en fouillant frénétiquement son manteau à la recherche de ses médicaments. Il avala les comprimés avec difficulté et se cala contre le côté du bâtiment. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire à présent était de prier pour rester conscient et retrouver son souffle.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? »

« Je vais bien. » Alec ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir l’un des employés du café tenant un briquet dans une main et une cigarette dans l’autre. C’était l’homme du comptoir. Alec se redressa et l’employé sembla reconnaître cet homme qui venait juste de quitter son café. Il lâcha sa cigarette et fila droit dans l’allée jusque dans la rue principale.

« Génial, » gémit Alec gémit en s’ajustant contre le mur. Il allait probablement prévenir les reporters ou trouver encore pire aide. La dernière chose dont Alec avait besoin était d’être arrêté pour menaces sur journaliste, ou d’être emmené à l’hôpital, qui plus est devant ce-dit journaliste. Au moins, son cœur semblait avoir retrouvé un rythme normal… jusqu’à ce qu’Ellie Miller apparaisse soudainement dans son champ de vision. Son visage était blême alors qu’elle se précipitait vers lui.

« Je vais bien ! » insista-t-il.

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’il vient de me dire ! » contra Ellie. « Je suis revenue dans le café et il a couru pour me dire que vous étiez sorti. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Rien, » nia-t-il. Ellie claqua son épaule.

« Vous êtes insuffisant cardiaque ! Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris de démarrer une bagarre avec un journaliste ? » gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Quelqu’un avait pris soin de lui fournir quelques détails.

« Il m’a cherché, » admit Alec avec fouge. « Dit que j’étais toujours le pire flic de Grande-Bretagne. »

Ellie l’observa fixement pendant toute une minute, puis renifla, incrédule.

« C’est vrai ! »

« Je m’en doute bien, » lui accorda Ellie, « mais je suis sûre qu’il a dit autre chose. Une remarque aussi stupide ne vous aurait pas fait perdre la tête pour l’étranger »

« C’est vrai, » admit Alec en croisant son regard. Ils savaient tout deux qu’il en fallait beaucoup pour faire perdre la raison à un homme comme Alec, mais ce qu’Ellie ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle en était la cause. Il espérait qu’elle n’en demande pas plus. Elle avait déjà trop de problèmes à gérer, se dit-il en la contemplant. Elle était trop pâle, des cernes noirs s’étaient formés sous ses yeux et elle portait –

« Est-ce que c’est … ? » Il se redressa contre le mur si soudainement qu’Ellie recula de quelques pas. Elle atteignit le mur opposé de la ruelle étroite quand Alec s’approcha d’elle lui bloquant toute issue. Il caressa une des extrémités de son écharpe familière et plongea son regard dans les grands yeux ouverts d’Ellie. « Miller, vous portez _mon_ écharpe ! »

« Et alors ? » répondit-elle en le repoussant.

« Vous avez piqué mon écharpe ! » l’accusa-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en la démêlant pour la lui rendre.

« Et vous êtes rentré par effraction dans ma maison. On peut dire que nous sommes quittes, » rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant l’écharpe sur le torse. Il l’attrapa contre lui.

« Vous l’aviez oublié dans le bar, idiot. Vous avez dû l’y laisser après vous être pris pour Jackie Chan étrangleur-de-journalistes, » lui dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Vous ne me direz même pas ce qu’il vous a dit, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alec l’ignora et enroula négligemment l’écharpe autour de son cou. Ellie l’ajusta distraitement autour de ses épaules. Ses mains s’attardant sur le tissu, Alec s’éclaircit la voix.

« N’essayez plus de me la voler, Miller. »

« Vous avez essayé de me prendre mon café, » grommela Ellie en retour et détournant le regard pour cacher sa gêne.

« On ferait mieux de se séparer avant que notre ami journaliste ne revienne et nous prenne en photo dans cette ruelle sombre, » suggéra-t-elle, la mine renfrognée.

« Il ne reviendra pas, » lui assura-t-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, » répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« Il ne reviendra pas, » répéta-t-il fermement. « Je vous le promets. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tenir cette promesse. Je sais qu’il m’a reconnue, » admit-elle, mordant ses lèvres en prétendant être absorbée par ses bottes. « J’aurais dû vous écouter. Je n’aurais pas dû aller au procès. »

« Ellie, » soupira-t-il en pinçant l’arche de son nez.

« Vous aviez raison. »

« J’aurais voulu me tromper, » lui dit-il, et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps fatigué. Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien. « Ellie, je ne voulais pas que vous assistiez au procès de Joe car je savais de quoi tous ces journalistes étaient capables. J’avais peur pour vous. » Ellie déglutit difficilement et Alec s’adoucit. Il fit un pas vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Mais vous aviez vos propres raisons d’y aller et je n’aurais pas dû essayer de vous en empêcher. J’aurais souhaité pouvoir écarter toutes ces reporters grouillant autour de vous après la condamnation, » avoua-t-il.

« Alec, ce n’était pas vautre faute, » protesta Ellie. « Je sais que je vous l’ai reproché, mais j’étais en colère. »

« On l’était tous les deux, » admit Alec, se souvenant de cet après-midi pluvieux où ils s’étaient disputés et étaient repartis chacun de leur côté en se tournant le dos. Si ce n’était pas pour la lâcheté du commissariat de police de Broadchurch qui l’avait contacté pour mettre au propre toute la paperasse du divorce de Miller, Alec ne l’aurait probablement pas retrouvée.

« Mais si je n’ai pas été capable de vous protéger contre ces vautours, ce jour-là, » poursuivit-il sérieusement, « Je vous promets qu’aussi longtemps que je respire, ils ne reviendront pas vous chercher. »

Ellie cligna des yeux. Après un long moment, elle leva la main vers lui pour tapoter sur sa poitrine, à l’endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

« Pour ça je suppose qu’il va falloir commencer à prendre un peu plus soin de lui, » sermonna-t-elle doucement. Le cœur d’Alec sauta un battement, et il se déroba sous sa main.

« Venez, Miller, » l’exhorta-t-il. Mais en rejoignant la rue principale, son esprit ruminait les mots qu’elle venait de prononcer.

« Comment ça s’est terminé avec la fille du café ? » demanda-t-elle en ajustant ses pas sur les siens. « Vous avez gardé son numéro ? »

Alec mit du temps à comprendre de quoi Ellie lui parlait. Mais quand il raccrocha les wagons, il se demanda comment il avait pu y passer à côté.

« Oh, je ne crois pas intéresser Terry. Du tout, » dit Alec en reniflant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ellie en accélérant la cadence pour pouvoir le suivre dans la rue.

« Miller, Terry est le nom du jeune serveur, » expliqua patiemment Alec. « Celui du comptoir, il _vous_ a donné son numéro. »

Ellie s’arrêta net au milieu de la route, bouche bée. Amusé, Alec l’attrapa par le coude pour la guider vers le trottoir avant qu’une voiture ne les confonde avec deux de ces imbéciles amoureux de la neige et ne décide de les percuter. Et il garda ses doigts autour de son bras bien après avoir traversé la rue. Ellie était totalement estomaquée.

« Vous voulez y retourner ? » la taquina Alec. « Je pense qu’il va bientôt débaucher, peut-être -»

Ellie retrouva ses esprits et cogna son épaule. Alec laissa échapper un rire tendre.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne vous va pas, Miller ? Il n’est pas assez bien pour vous ? » dit-il en lui répétant ses propres mots. Si elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir, Ellie sourit tout de même.

« Il n’est même pas assez vieux pour sortir avec votre propre fille. »

A la mention de sa fille, Alec s’étouffa au milieu d’un rire. Il prit appui contre une vitrine pour reprendre son souffle et entraîna Ellie avec lui.

« Désolée, » s’excusa doucement Ellie. « Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Ce n’est pas grave. » Et ça ne l’était pas, il l’avait décidé ainsi. Peut-être qu’un jour il parlerait de sa fille à Ellie. Et peut-être qu’un jour Ellie lui parlerait de sa belle-mère, autour d’une tasse de café comme des gens ordinaires, mais pas ce jour-ci. Il pressa son bras pour la rassurer et la poussa gentiment pour continuer à marcher.

« Allez chercher Fred, Miller. Je sais que vous êtes inquiète pour lui. »

« Pas que pour lui, » dit-elle en le regardant ostensiblement.

« Pour la dernière fois, Miller, je vais bien, » soupira Alec. Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue mais s’écarta de la vitrine pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir. Tendant la main, Alec effleura délicatement les boucles humides d’Ellie. Une expression confuse voila le visage d’Ellie et il sourit discrètement.

« Vous avez de la neige dans les cheveux, Ellie. »

« Vous aussi, » murmura-t-elle en souriant. Levant la main, elle fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Alec. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, Ellie s’éloignait dans la rue et la neige se transformait en pluie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excusez-moi pour toutes les fautes qui se glissent probablement dans le texte. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez ! Evidemment, tout commentaire ou critique est le/la bienvenu(e) !
> 
> Prenez soin de vous


	6. Nuages noirs et brouillard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite de l'histoire !
> 
> J'ai mis du temps, beaaaaucoup de temps à la traduire, mais j'ai été très occupée durant l'été. et ce début d'année scolaire.   
> Un diplôme et un job en poche, j'ai maintenant un peu plus de temps pour continuer à l'écrire. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à traduire ce chapitre ci, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Comme d'habitude, tout commentaire est très encourageant et apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes et ce qui, selon vous, peut être améliorer. 
> 
> Des bises !

La pluie avait cessée et le brouillard se levait quand la voiture approcha de la côte. Alec était soulagé que la brume masque la vue de l’océan. Elle lui était toujours aussi pénible malgré tous les mois passés à Broadchurch. Depuis leur départ, le chauffeur l’avait abreuvé d’un flot continu de bavardages niaiseux, avant d’arrêter soudainement de se plaindre du mauvais temps pour qu’Alec le guide sur la route.

« Vous avez tourné trop tôt, » réalisa Alec, reconnaissant les quelques bâtiments familiers apparaissant hors du brouillard. Il réprima un soupir et réorienta hâtivement le chauffeur loin du centre-ville, sans pouvoir l’empêcher de caqueter de nouveau.

« Mais dîtes donc, c’est pas ici qu’un enfant a été tué ? »

Alec haussa les épaules, espérant que le chauffeur abandonne le sujet et reprenne les discussions mondaines qu’il maîtrisait si bien. Mais le conducteur frappa soudainement son volant, comme s’il venait d’avoir une révélation.

« Broadchurch ! Ca me disait bien quelque chose. Le gamin a été retrouvé au pied de la falaise, violé, balançé de là-haut, ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, c’était le père ! Attendez, est-ce que c’était le cas de la flic qui couchait avec -»

« Prenez à gauche, » l’interrompit Alec, bouillonnant. « Et déposez-moi ici. »

« Non ! Je me souviens ! L’enquêtrice était mariée au meurtrier. Elle savait tout depuis le début mais n’a rien -»

« Arrêtez la voiture ! » ordonna violemment Alec en frappant sur sa portière.

« D’accord, _d’accord_  ! » Le chauffeur jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur puis tira si fort sur le volant qu’il faillit les fracasser droit dans une antenne téléphonique. Ils reprirent tout deux leur souffle une fois la voiture à l’arrêt, à quelques centimètres du gigantesque poteau. Le chauffeur jura abondamment, et Alec sortit de la voiture avant de ne commettre d’erreur et d’étrangler l’homme à main nue.

« EH ! » cria le chauffeur par la fenêtre en klaxonnant. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous tirer sans payer, salaud ! Je vous reconnais ! C’était vous l’inspecteur sur cette affaire, et avec la flic coupable -»

Alec fit volte-face et se baissa vers l’homme, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Le  conducteur s’enfonça dans son siège lorsqu’Alec saisit le cadre de la portière et passa sa tête dans la voiture.

« Ce lieutenant a été innocentée et l’enfant s’appelait Danny. Souvenez-vous au moins de ça la prochaine fois que vous crachez sur sa mémoire, » siffla Alec en jetant au hasard quelques pièces dans la voiture. L’autre ne méritait rien d’autre que son mépris. Il s’éloigna, certain d’avoir affaire à un homme bien trop lâche pour le suivre et réclamer son dû.

Il continua sa route à pied, en s’arrêtant une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle et avaler deux de ses satanées pilules. Il ne discernait presque rien dans le brouillard, mais avait passé suffisamment de temps dans ce village paumé pour retrouver la maison d’Ellie. Il aperçut finalement le petit cottage et pria silencieusement pour y trouver une tasse de thé et un accueil plus chaleureux que lors de sa dernière visite.

Tom ouvrit la porte avant qu’il n’ait pu y frapper. Les espoirs d’Alec s’envolèrent lorsque le garçon lui barra le chemin, les bras croisés.

« Bonjour, » salua prudemment Alec, se méfiant de la position défensive du jeune garçon et de sa mine déterminée. Il ne lui rappelait que trop bien Ellie et Alec n’en pressentait rien de bon.

« Vous sortez avec ma mère ? » interrogea Tom.

« Pardon ? » Alec se frotta l’oreille en penchant la tête, persuadé d’avoir mal entendu.

« Vous sortez avec elle ! » accusa Tom. « Elle vous plaît et vous avez rendez-vous avec elle ce soir ! »

« Non. » Alec toussa et trouva appui sur la balustrade. Il aurait dû deviner que cette idée avait germé dans l’esprit du jeune garçon, mais il ne s’y était pas préparé. « Non, je ne – ta maman et moi – non, on ne sort pas ensemble. » Il secoua la tête, tentant de desserrer le nœud d’une cravate qu’il ne portait pas.

« Oh, » répondit Tom, ses épaules s’affaissant. Alec le devinait déçu, probablement parce qu’étant bien le fils de sa mère, Tom aurait pris plaisir à lui passer un savon. Alec s’éclaircit la voix.

« Bon, où est ta maman ? » demanda-t-il en observant par-dessus l’épaule du garçon.

« En haut. » Tom le laissa entrer mais verrouilla aussitôt la porte à double tour derrière lui. Alec accrocha son manteau à un des crochets près de l’escalier, et l’adolescent repris son poste, le nez pressé contre la fenêtre donnant sur le perron. De toute évidence, il n’avait aucune intention d’arrêter sa garde.

« Je vais donc faire du thé moi-même... », grommela Alec, dirigeant ses pas vers la cuisine. Il observa la bouilloire posée sur la gazinière. Quelqu’un l’avait déjà mise à chauffer. Il perdit rapidement le cours de sa pensée lorsqu’il entendit Ellie arriver derrière lui.

« Désolée, je t’ai fait attendre, » s’excusa-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Alec se retourna pour lui faire face. « Oh ! » Elle s’arrêta net lorsqu’elle l’aperçu et Alec retint sa respiration.

Ellie portait une robe. Il avait jusqu’à présent pensé que sa veste de travail était ce qu’elle avait de plus classe. De toute évidence, il se trompait. Elle était ravissante, vraiment ravissante. Alec la caressa du regard de la tête au pied, stupéfait.

« Vous portez un jean, » s’esclaffa Ellie, tentant misérablement de masquer son rictus.

« Et vous… vous… » Il fit un geste vague en sa direction, les mots lui faisant défaut.

« Ce n’est pas trop chic ? J’espère que ça ne fait pas trop habillé, » s’inquiéta Ellie, tripotant son collier et défroissant sa longue robe.

« Non, » s’empressa Alec de la rassurer, profitant encore une fois de l’image qu’il avait devant lui. « C’est que- Vous avez l’air- » Il déglutit difficilement et s’appuya négligemment contre le comptoir. Sa main trouva plutôt la plaque électrique où il se brûla.

« Merde, » jura Alec à demi-voix, berçant sa main blessée contre son torse.

« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Ellie se précipita anxieusement vers lui, ses réflexes maternels ayant totalement pris le dessus. Alec coinça son doigt dans sa bouche et tenta de l’éloigner.

« C’n’est rien, » lui dit-il à travers son doigt. Ellie roula des yeux et saisit son avant-bras.

« Laissez-moi y jeter un coup d’œil, » l’exhorta-t-elle. Avant qu’il ne puisse protester, Ellie tira sur son bras et lui sortit le doigt de la bouche. Il recula de quelques pas mais elle ne lâcha pas prise, ses ongles sur son poignet. « Arrêtez de bouger ! Bon sang, vous êtes pire que mes fils, » soupira-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour inspecter sa brûlure et Alec reconnu l’odeur familière qui flottait autour d’Ellie. Il avait fini par deviner qu’il s’agissait de son shampooing. Il la remarquait, discrète, à chaque fois qu’ils étaient ensemble, et son écharpe en avait gardé la senteur depuis qu’elle l’avait passée autour de son cou. Il songea au doux parfum d’Ellie qui embaumait toute la pièce. Il aimait cette odeur, oui, mais elle provoquait chez lui de drôle de réactions. Ajouté à la robe qu’elle portait ce soir, elle -

Ellie tapa sur son épaule et Alec revint à lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il hébété. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit le robinet de sa main libre.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vous confie mes enfants, » dit-elle, testant la température de l’eau avec sa paume.

« Moi non plus, » admit-il ingénument, provoquant l’étonnement d’Ellie. « Mais il vous a fallu me corrompre avec - Bon sang, c’est froid ! » siffla-t-il lorsqu’elle passa sa main blessée sous le jet d’eau.

« Evidemment que c’est froid ! Vous venez de vous brûler, imbécile. »

« C’est à peine un peu rouge ! » protesta Alec. Il essaya de récupérer sa main, mais Ellie l’attrapa par le poignet pour le maintenir sous l’eau glacée.

« Restez comme ça une minute, » lui dit-elle. Ses doigts encerclaient fermement le bras d’Alec, qui n’eut d’autres options qu’obéir. Il commença à compter silencieusement les secondes mais Ellie l’interrompit.

« Alec, ça ne vous gêne pas ? »

Il la dévisagea et tendit le bras pour fermer le robinet. Mais la main d’Ellie effleura le sienne, et la délicatesse de ses doigts associée à la façon dont elle le regardait le fit hésiter.

« Ce n’est rien, » répéta-t-il.

 « Ca ne vous pose aucun problème ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, indiquant à Alec qu’elle ne lui parlait pas de sa brûlure.

Il acquiesça et coupa le courant d’eau.

« Je ne vais pas m’écrouler dans votre cuisine, si c’est ce qui vous inquiète, » répondit-il sur un ton qu’il voulait léger. Sa réponse fut plutôt amère.

« Vous feriez mieux, » prévint Ellie « Ou je vous - »

« Vous me quoi ? Vous me tuez ? » la coupa Alec, un rictus sur les lèvres. « Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous priver de cette joie mais vous risquez d’arriver trop tard. » Ellie le dévisagea et s’appuya hanche sur le plan de travail.

« Vous seriez capable d’y passer rien que pour m’emmerder, » paria-t-elle, le scrutant de ses yeux noisette. « Rappelez-moi, déjà, pourquoi je vous  confie mes enfants ? »

« Parce que votre sœur est en colère contre vous et refuse de le faire, » lui répondit Alec. « Je ne veux même pas imaginer pourquoi, » ironisa-t-il d’une voix traînante. A sa surprise, Ellie rougit et détourna le regard pour attraper un torchon.

« C’est ma sœur, » marmonna-t-elle en se séchant les mains. « Elle est toujours en colère contre moi. »

« Combien demande-t-elle cette fois ci ? » songea Alec à voix haute. Ellie fit claquer la serviette sur son bras.

« Elle n’a pas demandé d’argent, » protesta-t-elle. Alec, moqueur, frotta l’endroit où elle l’avait frappé. Ellie leva les bras au ciel. « Vraiment, elle ne m’a pas demandé plus de cent pounds depuis le départ de Joe. »

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ? »

Ellie ne répondit pas, mais son visage tourna de manière inquiétante dans des tons rouges vifs. Avant qu’aucun des deux ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix d’un Tom en colère résonna dans toute la maison, depuis la porte d’entrée.

« Merde, pas cette fois-ci. » Ellie se précipita hors de la cuisine. Alec la suivit plus lentement, arrivant à temps pour trouver Ellie en train de passer un savon à Tom dans les escaliers, bien à portée de voix de l’homme qui se tenait étrangement dans le hall d’entrée. Alec était tenté de le laisser planter là, mais sa curiosité pris le dessus. L’homme se présenta en lui serrant la main.

Il ne dut dialoguer avec lui que moins de cinq minutes, mais ce fut assez pour noyer sa curiosité. Il avait tout saisi de cet homme, excepté pourquoi diable Ellie avait rendez-vous avec lui. Ce type était amical, parlait souriait et riait beaucoup, pour sûr, mais Alec en avait déjà par-dessus la tête de ses conversations qui ne tournaient qu’autour de lui. Il lui rappelait le chauffeur de taxi. Quelque chose le gênait chez cet homme, mais il n’arrivait pas encore à comprendre quoi.

Quand Ellie réapparu, Alec fut ravi de pouvoir s’en débarrasser. Elle tira Alec à part pendant que l’homme consultait les résultats d’un match sur son téléphone, souriant niaisement.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore une fois à voix basse. « Je ne tarderai pas. »

« J’avais – J’ai une fille, » rappela Alec, vexé  devant la réticence et les craintes d’Ellie à lui confier ses enfants, mais conscient du mauvais exemple qu’il utilisait. « Je peux quand même les protéger des voleurs, les empêcher de s’étouffer ou de se brûler avec le four pendant quelques heures. »

« Vous veillez tellement bien sur vous-même, » ironisa-t-elle en secouant sa tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai le sentiment que c’est pour vous qu’il faut m’inquiéter ? »

« Tout ira bien, » la rassura Alec, le regard dirigé vers l’homme à l’entrée qui rangeait son portable en jetant des coups d’œil appuyés à Ellie. Le rencard afficha un sourire séduisant en tapotant sur sa montre. Alec fronça les sourcils et Ellie gloussa.

« Je dois y aller, » dit-elle en se hâtant vers l’homme. Le type l’aida à passer son manteau. Ce ne fut que quand elle franchit le seuil de la porte sous le bras de son rencard qu’Alec réalisa à qui il lui faisait penser.

« Oh, et par pitié, essayez de ne pas brûler la maison, » lança Ellie à Alec.

« Tu es sûre de confier ta maison à la bonne personne ? » ricana l’homme alors qu’il la guidait vers la sortie en toute familiarité, comme s’ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années. Alec n’entendit pas la réponse d’Ellie puisqu’elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il resta immobile pendant un long moment, écoutant les bruits étouffés de leurs rires s’évanouir dans la nuit. Puis il se retourna pour les observer depuis une autre pièce. Il y avait là une fenêtre qui donnait sur l’avant de la maison, et où Tom, maussade, épiait les tourtereaux s’éloigner

« Je ne l’aime pas trop, » souffla Tom en retroussant le nez.

« Moi non plus, » acquiesça Alec.

Tom se retourna vers lui, surpris et un brin satisfait. Alec sut à ce moment qu’il avait gagné l’estime du jeune garçon. Il savait également que Tom ne détestait l’autre homme que parce qu’il était « celui qui sortait avec sa mère », ce qui n’enchante aucun adolescent. Tout particulièrement lorsque ce nouveau type ressemble et agit de manière un peu trop similaire à l’homme qui l’a délaissé. Alec ne pouvait expliquer l’instinct qui le poussait à éloigner Ellie de ce type, qui ne faisait rien de plus que sortir avec elle, mais qu’il méprisait déjà.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui soufflait qu’il était improbable que cet homme soit un tueur ou sur le point de tomber amoureux d’un garçon de onze ans et de ruiner la vie d’Ellie en l’abandonnant. Mais la manière dont l’homme s’était comporté si familièrement avec elle au lieu de se conduire comme quelqu’un qu’elle commençait tout juste à fréquenter, repassait en boucle dans la mémoire d’Alec. La façon dont ses mains la touchaient comme celles de Joe l’avaient touchée, la façon dont il lui parlait comme Joe lui avait parlé, la façon dont elle le regardait comme elle avait regardé Joe… le mettait mal à l’aise.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Tom, le sortant de sa rêverie. Le couple s’était déjà envolé mais Alec était resté le regard dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes, le rideau serré dans la main.

« Oui, » répondit-il au garçon, en relâchant le tissu. Il mentait.

Cette situation le rendait malade.

 

*

 

 Garder les garçons s’avéra plus facile que d’endurer la vue du nouveau couple. Fred hurla et pleura jusqu’à ce qu’Alec l’installe sur ses genoux en face de la télévision, à côté de son grand frère. Tom changea de chaîne pour un programme enfant aliénant afin de garder le petit tranquille et silencieux, pendant qu’Alec et lui partageaient leur aversion commune pour le nouvel homme d’Ellie.  

Tom s’inquiétait pour sa mère, mais une fois Fred mis au lit, il s’installa devant la télévision et fut vite absorbé par l’émission diffusée. Alec fut laissé seul à se faire du souci pour Ellie lorsque Tom s’endormit, étalé sur le sofa. Il s’inquiétait terriblement. Il avait passé en revue toutes les horloges de la maison et envisageait sérieusement d’appeler un de ses anciens collègues débiles de Broadchurch pour l’envoyer vérifier qu’elle allait bien ( _jamais_ il n’aurait avoué à Ellie qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle). Puis il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule.  

Alec éteignit la télévision en soupirant et se mit à ranger silencieusement le salon. L’effort le laissa haletant il dut s’arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration en s’appuyant sur le berceau de Fred après avoir péniblement gravit les escaliers. Etrangement, et malgré le fait que Tom ait presque le même âge que sa fille, ce fut la vue de Fred endormi qui remua en Alec des souvenirs intenses de son enfant. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, mais il  pouvait se voir, transporté dans le temps, penché sur le berceau de sa fille. Malgré tout le stress et le chaos qu’engendre un tout petit, ces années, avec un enfant et une femme qui l’aimaient, avaient été les plus heureuses de sa vie. Sa fille lui manquait, surtout ce soir, et il détestait son ex-femme pour l’avoir montée contre lui. Mais il avait pris seul la décision de la protéger à tout prix et n’avait pas eu conscience de ce qu’il sacrifiait à ce moment-là.

Sur un coup de tête, Alec attrapa son téléphone et fit défiler les noms de ses contacts jusqu’à ce que son pouce survole celui de sa fille. Il s’arrêta net. Il était tard, trop tard pour appeler et si tard qu’Ellie aurait dû être rentrée pour dire bonne nuit à ses fils. Alec aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir le privilège d’embrasser sa fille avant qu’elle ne se couche, encore une fois… Il n’avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

« Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il en caressant le front de Fred. Le garçonnet resta immobile, à l’inverse de sa fille qui avait l’habitude de gigoter sans cesse. Alec quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

Il entra dans la chambre d’Ellie avant de prendre conscience d’où le portaient ses pas. La porte grinça sur ses gonds, lui reprochant immédiatement d’avoir violé l’intimité de la pièce. Il y était déjà entré auparavant, mais seulement parce qu’Ellie l’y avait traîné. Cette fois, la porte était fermée et la pièce totalement vide. Alec alluma la lumière et observa l’endroit.

Un objet étincelant attira son attention sur la petite table de chevet, et il le ramassa.

C’était l’alliance d’Ellie. Il s’assit sur le lit pour l’examiner entre son pouce et son index. Le souvenir limpide de la première fois qu’il avait tenu l’alliance de son ex-femme dans la main lui revint en mémoire. Et celui de la dernière, où il l’avait ramassé sur leur table de chevet en se demandant depuis quand elle ne la portait plus. Il avait été un brillant détective, à l’époque, mais son ex-femme était toujours prompte à lui rappeler que ses talents d’observations s’étendaient rarement à la sphère personnelle. Après Sandbrook, Broadchurch et la perte de son travail, ses sens avaient ternis. Il était… comme enveloppé d’un brouillard. Désormais, les seuls moments où il se sentait vivre et propre à lui-même étaient quand il était avec -  

« Ellie, » soupira-t-il. Que se passait-il avec cette femme, exaspérante femme, pour qu’elle se soit glissée sous sa peau et dans les moindres recoins de son esprit, bien décidée à y rester ? Un jour, elle le ferait mourir d’une crise cardiaque. Mais qu’importe désormais.  

Il posa l’alliance à sa place sur la table de chevet, et souleva le flacon de somnifère qu’il avait déjà vu là.  Il était lourd dans sa main, il s’agissait d’une nouvelle bouteille. Alec l’ouvrit pour découvrir l’opercule fendu et fronça les sourcils. Elle prenait toujours ces pilules, à fréquence importante.

Soudain, Alec entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et le murmures de voix. En prenant le flacon avec lui, il s’empara du plaid jeté sur le lit et descendit à la rencontre d’Ellie.

« Alec ! » dit-elle dans ce genre de chuchotement peu discret que seuls les gens éméchés utilisent. Elle courut à sa rencontre, trébuchant dans ses bottines et s’agrippant à la chemise d’Alec pour rattraper l’équilibre. Il la saisit contre lui, réussissant tout juste à les maintenir debout.

« Vous allez-bien ? » demanda Alec alors qu’elle reculait en titubant. Il la maintint en place pour pouvoir l’examiner. Elle était rougie par le froid et par tout l’alcool qu’elle avait avalé. Ses yeux étaient brillants et un peu vitreux, mais elle n’était pas complètement saoule. Sa matinée ne serait pas trop dure.

« Je vais bien, plus que bien, tellement bien, » dit-elle, en agitant une main dédaigneuse. «  _Capitaine_ , » ajouta-t-elle avec un gloussement.

Ils entendirent un rire et Alec laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps pendant qu’elle se retournait. Le rencard était à la porte d’entrée, tendant quelque chose à Ellie.

« Tu as oublié ton sac à main dans la voiture, » dit-il d’un air espiègle. « Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu l’as fait exprès. » Il souleva des sourcils pleins de sous-entendus et Ellie rosit.

« Peut-être bien que oui, » plaisanta-t-elle en retour. Alec se racla la gorge bruyamment et la paire coquette se retourna vers lui, les yeux grand ouvert.

« Je vais appeler un taxi, » marmonna-t-il. Il se dirigea vers le salon avant de perdre contrôle et de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme dégager le type par la porte d’entrée.

Tom était toujours endormi sur le canapé. Alec retira le plaid de ses épaules et couvrit l’enfant. Tom remua et ramena le plaid sous son menton. Ses yeux clignèrent paresseusement en se concentrant vaguement sur Alec.

« Maman ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix endormie.

« Oui, elle est rentrée, » chuchota Alec, oubliant délibérément de mentionner le moment où Maman ramenait avec elle un crétin à la maison.

Tom acquiesça et se recroquevilla, se rendormant instantanément. Alec chercha son portable dans la pièce et découvrit qu’il tenait encore à la main le flacon de somnifère. C’était une très mauvaise idée de le laisser dans le salon là où Tom, ou Dieu sait, Fred, pourraient le trouver. Il entendait Ellie et son rencard dans la cuisine, probablement autour d’un dernier verre. Alec décida de se glisser à l’étage pour reposer les médicaments avant qu’Ellie ne découvre qu’il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

Alec quitta la pièce mais s’arrêta instantanément en glissant. Ellie et son type ne buvaient pas ensemble et n’étaient pas dans la cuisine. Ils se roulaient un patin, sur le pas de la foutue porte. La mâchoire d’Alec pendait, mais aucun son n’en sortait. Il ne pouvait même pas s’éclaircir la voix alors que l’homme pelotait Ellie, la pressant contre la porte. Le manteau d’Alec était par terre, renversé par un des bras agités du crétin sans même qu’Ellie ne l’ait remarqué. Serrant ses points, Alec fit un pas vers eux, prêt à  dégager de là ce putain d’imbécile. Mais elle le fit avant qu’il n’intervienne. Haletante, elle le repoussa, et au moment où Alec pensait pouvoir lâcher un soupir de soulagement, elle adressa un magnifique sourire à son idiot.

Alec tressaillit, une douleur dans la poitrine qui n’était probablement pas en lien avec son arythmie. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle rendait sa respiration difficile. En faisant volte-face, il martela les escaliers, peu soucieux de déranger les deux tourtereaux.

Il retourna dans la chambre d’Ellie et claqua le flacon sur la table de chevet. Il s’assit sur le lit pour reprendre son souffle. Bon sang, c’était quoi, son problème ? Il se comportait comme un enfant. Ellie était adulte, divorcée et responsable, et avait été trahie puis abandonnée par son ex-mari. Après sept mois de pure misère, elle méritait sans aucun doute une seconde chance. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de descendre cogner cet homme, pourtant ordinaire et de bonne nature ? Il était tellement abasourdi… Il ne se souvenait pas avoir réagi ainsi après avoir appris la trahison de son ex-femme. Alec pris une profonde inspiration et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette scène ? » siffla Ellie, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait vite décuvé, mais son visage était rouge écarlate et ses cheveux en pagaille. Alec se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas imaginer comment ses boucles avaient atteint cet état, mais des images indésirables brulaient déjà dans son esprit. Il frotta son visage dans ses mains et les fit courir dans ses cheveux. Elle fut à ses côtés en un instant, le forçant à la regarder d’une main ferme sur son épaule. Elle pâlit lorsqu’il lui fit face.

« Oh, vous faites encore une attaque ! »

Alec hésita, réalisant l’excuse facile qui lui était offerte pour s’expliquer. Ellie n’attendit pas confirmation. Elle dévala les escaliers pendait qu’Alec essayait de se calmer. Le temps qu’elle revienne, il n’avait réussi qu’à se rendre malade.

« Là. » Ellie lui jeta son manteau et lui tendit une bouteille d’eau. Alec avala soigneusement deux comprimés en deux gorgées d’eau. La paire s’assit en silence une minute ou deux avant que les médicaments ne fassent effet et qu’Alec ne lui rende la bouteille. Ellie en avala la moitié cul-sec.

« Je vais vérifier si les enfants vont bien, restez ici, » lui dit-elle.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha en avant et recommença à fouiller dans la table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une photo sous cadre, capturant l’instant d’un sourire d’Ellie avec Tom, plus jeune, et Joe la regardant, sur la plage qui les hantait tous. L’heureuse famille était alors inconsciente du champ de nuages noirs qui se profilaient pour eux à l’horizon. Alec se souvenait de cette photo, qu’il avait vue lors de ses observations avec la police scientifique dans l’ancienne maison des Miller.

« N’y touchez pas. » Ellie la lui arracha des mains et la fourra dans le tiroir. Ses mains tremblaient. « Vous êtes censé vous reposer, » le réprimanda-t-elle. Il l’ignora et l’évita pour prendre la bague posée sur la petite table.

« Vous ne portez plus votre alliance. »

« Je suis divorcée, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Ou presque. » Elle tenta d’attraper l’anneau, mais Alec le tenait hors de portée.

« Vous la gardez à côté de votre lit, avec une photo de votre ex-mari ? »

« Vieilles habitudes, » se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules. « J’’adorais cette photo. Joe me l’avait encadrée pour Noël. Elle était accrochée dans notre chambre. » Elle tendit la paume pour qu’Alec y dépose la bague. Mais il n’en avait pas fini.

« Et les somnifères ? Une vieille habitude aussi ? Ou bien est-ce devenu une nécessité ? »

Le visage d’Ellie se durcit et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s’approcha suffisamment près de lui pour qu’il puisse sentir son haleine alcoolisée et les effluves de son shampooing. Alec savait qu’il devait s’arrêter, mais il ne s’y résignait pas. Elle se pencha pour planter son regard dans celui d’Alec, et son souffle chaud lui brossa le visage.

« Vous avez l’air tout droit sorti du cimetière, et vous osez me demander pourquoi je prends des somnifères ? »

« Vous évitez la question, » rétorqua obstinément Alec.

Ellie s’assit sur le lit à ses côtés et saisit la tête d’Alec d’une main ferme. La force de son emprise le surprit, tout comme la façon médicalisée dont elle l’observait. Elle fit pencher sa tête vers elle, et passa son pouce sur les ombres noires qu’il savait placées sous ses yeux. Ellie pinça ses lèvres et un éclat passa dans ses yeux, finalement remplacé par une lassitude qu’Alec ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Vous allez de plus en plus mal, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tout comme vous, » répondit-il. Ellie fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber sa main. « Je veux dire, pour vos cauchemars, » clarifia-t-il, se penchant vers elle. Elle leva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je n’ai jamais rien dit à personne, même pas au crétin de psychologue qu’on me force à voir, » dit-elle, secouant la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que je vous en parlerais ? »

« Je bossais aussi sur cette enquête, Ellie, et j’en fais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, » répondit Alec, fixant tête baissée ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir les yeux d’Ellie rivés sur lui, mais lorsqu’elle prit finalement la parole, son regard était fixé sur sa table de nuit où traînaient ses comprimés.

« Comment vous-en êtes-vous débarrassé ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je n’ai pas réussi, » avoua Alec. Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. « Pour Sandbrook, c’était différent. J’ai abandonné cette famille et l’affaire me hantera toujours. » Il prit une grande inspiration et soupira bruyamment. « Je pensais que si je m’éloignais suffisamment de l’endroit, ils s’arrêteraient, mais j’ai fini sur l’affaire Broadchurch et… »

« Au mois, celle-là, vous l’avez résolue, » fit amèrement remarquer Ellie.

« Peut-être, mais elle ne me quitte pas plus que Sandbrook, » admit Alec.

« Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce ce qui vous fait sans cesse revenir ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

 _Vous_. Ce mot dansait sur le bout de sa langue, mais il le ravala et haussa les épaules. Depuis le feu pour Danny sur la plage, Alec ressentait le besoin, compulsif, de veiller sur Ellie et ses fils. Peut-être pour excuser le rôle qu’il avait dû jouer dans leur tragédie. Mais il commençait à se demander s’il ne jouait pas là plus qu’un rôle de protecteur. Sa réaction ce soir  les avait alarmés tous les deux, mais tentait de le nier, de se le nier, évoquant la route pénible jusqu’à Broadchurch, sans parler du chauffeur de taxi et du rencard d’Ellie qui ressemblait un peu trop à Joe.

« Regardez-nous, » soupira Ellie en s’approchant plus près de lui sur le lit. « Vous pensez qu’on s’en remettra un jour ? »

« Je suppose que tout le monde finit par s’en sortir, » songea Alec à voix haute. Des souvenirs douloureux le heurtèrent de plein fouet et lorsque ses poings se serrèrent, il sentit l’anneau dans sa main. En ouvrant sa paume, il le tendit silencieusement à Ellie. Il la sentit se raidir à ses côtés.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous la perdre. C’est ce qui est arrivé à mon alliance, » lui dit-il, échouant sa misérable tentative d’humour. Patiemment, Ellie lui offrit l’ombre d’un sourire en prenant l’anneau et en le jetant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, avec la vieille photo de famille.

Elle commençait déjà à s’en remettre, réalisa-t-il alors qu’elle fermait le tiroir, tournant la clé sur ces souvenirs. Et un jour, elle continuerait à avancer sans lui. Il grimaça, se remémorant les sourires complices de ce soir, adressés à un autre homme. Ellie effleura son épaule, le regard inquiet.

« Vous n’avez toujours pas bonne mine, » observa-t-elle.

« Juste fatigué, » la réassura Alec.

« Vous pourriez dormir ici, » proposa-t-elle hésitante.

« Dans la douche ? » plaisanta-t-il. Ellie renifla et s’appuya contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule d’Alec.

« Je ferais mieux d’appeler un taxi, » dit-il lorsqu’elle baillât. Ellie acquiesça mais ne bougea pas.

« Merci d’avoir gardé les enfants ce soir, » chuchota-t-elle à moitié endormie, « Et de ne pas avoir brûlé la maison. »

« Merci d’être finalement rentrée » railla-t-il.

« Je n’attendais que ça, » soupira Ellie, le surprenant en ajoutant, « Je ne laisserai plus jamais ma stupide sœur me forcer à sortir avec ce type. Ennuyant à mourir. » Alec ravala un ricanement.

« Je me fiche si Lucy refuse de m’adresser la parole pour les vingt prochaines années. Je ne veux plus subir aucun blabla sur la politique ou le football de nouveau. Je déteste le foot et je me contrecarre de ce que mange le premier ministre au petit-déjeuner. S’il n’embrassait pas aussi bien, je serais rentrée à la maison à pied en lui laissant mon sac à main. »

Alec luttait pour maintenir un visage impassible mais il perdit contrôle lorsqu’Ellie se redressa et lui dit d’un ton très sérieux, « Dommage que vous ne l’ayez pas convaincue que le serveur du café est un meilleur parti, au moins il m’aurait emmené dans un endroit cool. »

S’éclipsant en prétextant devoir utiliser la salle de bain, il éclata de rire aussitôt que la porte fut fermée derrière lui. Lorsqu’il reprit son souffle et ses esprits, il retourna dans la chambre pour trouver Ellie étendue à travers le lit et semblant assoupie. Conscient qu’elle avait le sommeil léger, Alec s’approcha sur la pointe des pieds du bord du lit et resta planté à l’observer. Elle paressait tellement petite allongée comme cela, et pourtant elle avait réussi à se contorsionner de telle manière qu’elle occupait la totalité du lit et se reposait sur son manteau. Alec secoua la tête et sourit malgré lui.

Il posa avec précaution une main sur l’avant-bras d’Ellie et essaya de la déplacer pour récupérer son manteau. Ellie remua, mais roula sur un côté du lit en emportant la veste de plus belle.

« Miller, » tenta de nouveau Alec, tirant doucement sur l’autre côté de sa veste. « J’ai besoin de mon manteau. » Ellie ne l’entendit pas ou ne s’en soucia pas, car elle saisit le vêtement plus fermement autour d’elle et se blottit contre les oreillers. Quelques instants plus tard, elle ronflait.

Alec soupira et s’assit à côté d’elle. Tout ce cirque pour pouvoir partir, pensa-t-il alors qu’il se penchait en arrière en s’appuyant contre la tête de lit. Comme s’ils n’avaient jamais dormi ensemble, se dit-il. Ellie l’avait de toute façon invité à rester pour la nuit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bruyant. Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils avaient partagé un lit. Alec se pinça le nez, en sachant qu’il ferait mieux de la réveiller, prendre le satané manteau et partir. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à interrompre ce sommeil si précieux, entre cauchemars et somnifères. Pas tout de suite. Glissant contre la tête de lit, Alec s’allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux pour se reposer, un instant.

Il était sur le point de s’endormir lorsqu’Ellie se retourna et se blottit contre lui dans un frisson. La chaleur et la douceur de son corps si près de lui étaient agréables et réconfortantes. Alec l’enveloppa d’un bras ensommeillé et tira le manteau sur les épaules d’Ellie. Elle s’agita son contact, mais s’apaisa au caresses d’Alec dans son dos. Marmonnant quelque chose qu’il ne saisit pas, elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda Alec, engourdi.

« Joe, » chuchota-t-elle en pivotant pour déposer un baiser maladroit sur l’épaule d’Alec.

Sous le choc, il se réveilla immédiatement. Son cœur accéléra et il s’écarta. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la tête d’Ellie sur sa poitrine le maintenait allongé.

« Non, Ellie, je ne suis pas -» Il s’interrompit lorsqu’elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui anéantit toutes ses protestations. Les doigts d’Ellie s’entortillèrent dans sa chemise et contre son gré, Alec se retrouva attiré dans le lit. Il souleva le bras, permettant à Ellie se blottir plus près de lui et se résout à ne pas grimacer quand elle l’appelait par un autre nom.

« Juste un mauvais rêve, Joe, » chuchota-t-elle, serrant son poing dans la chemise d’Alec et enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque. « Juste un rêve. »

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas maudire trop fort ce putain d’ex-mari, qui avait complètement brisé Ellie en ne laissant que quelqu’un d’aussi incompétent que lui pour rassembler les morceaux. Même s’il le désirait plus que tout, Alec ne brisa pas le silence, de peur que sa voix ne la réveille et ne détruise la fragile illusion qu’elle avait créée. Elle en avait tant besoin. Il la serra un peu plus fort, caressant doucement son dos jusqu’à ce que sa respiration se calme et qu’elle se détende dans ses bras. Il resta ainsi longtemps après qu’elle ait lâché prise, sûr qu’elle soit en sécurité dans un sommeil sans rêve. Car juste pour une nuit, Alec était prêt à la laisser prétendre que Joe était à ses côtés, et que tout n’était vraiment qu’un mauvais rêve.


	7. Détruits par la tempête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets du temps à traduire les chapitres et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire et qu'elle vous plait. Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez profiter de la version originale d'Hazelmist, tellement plus authentique dans la langue de Shakespeare !  
> Comme toujours, tout commentaire/critique sont les bienvenus. 
> 
> Prenez soin de vous.

Alec rêva qu’il se noyait et se réveilla en suffoquant. Il avait tenté, dans son cauchemar, de se battre contre le courant mortel du ressac, les fantômes de ses enquêtes et l’assaut colèrique de tout ceux qui le blamaîent, pour finalement refaire surface à Broadchurch où sa fille et Ellie étaient debout, ensemble sur le rivage, hors d’atteinte. Il n’avait pas réussi à vaincre la tempête, comme toujours.

Tremblant, il se couvrit le visage d’une main et balança l’autre instinctivement et à l’aveuglette à la recherche de ses petits comprimés blancs. Les vagues de son cauchemar refluaient et le grondement de l’océan s’évanouit dans le son rauque de ses halètements. Mais sa main revint vide.

Quelque chose tomba de la table de chevet et quelqu’un bondit hors du lit, à côté de lui.

«  _Vous allez bien ?_  »

Des mains saisirent ses épaules et Alec se contorsionna pour y échapper. La chambre tourbillonnait devant lui et il ferma les yeux. Il enfouit son front dans ses paumes et enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Respire, bons sang, respire, seulement. Il sentit de nouveau un contact sur ses épaules, plus doux cette fois ci, qui l’aida à se détendre. Il commença un compte-à-rebours à partir de cent, sans se rendre compte qu’il calait le rythme de ses inspirations sur celles de la personne qui le tenait.

«  _Alec !_  » La voix d’Ellie lui parvint finalement aux oreilles aux alentours de quarante-deux. « J’appelle les secours si vous ne me répondez pas ! »

« ’Vais bien, » nia-t-il, ouvrant les yeux pour la trouver bien plus près de lui qu’il ne l’imaginait. Elle était à genoux sur le lit, à ses côtés, les genoux pressés contre sa cuisse et les mains sur ses épaules. « Juste un mauvais rêve. »

« Non ça ne va pas bien, » protesta Ellie. Il faisait noir autour d’eux mais Alec savait qu’elle le fixait intensément. « Vous faites encore une attaque alors que vous venez à peine d’en avoir une ! »

« C’était juste un mauvais rêve, » répéta-t-il. « Sincèrement. » Doucement, il prit les poignets d’Ellie et les retira de ses épaules. Il sentit le battement de son pouls sous ses doigts, avant qu’elle ne s’éloigne pour allumer la lumière de la chambre. Grimaçant devant la clarté soudaine, il ne vit pas les poings d’Ellie qu’elle avait serrés pour les empêcher de trembler.

« Vous avez une mine terrible, » lui dit-elle, renfrognée.

« Merci, Miller » répliqua-t-il en frottant ses yeux humides. « C’est presque un compliment par rapport à tout ce que vous me balancez d’habitude. »

Il tenta de se lever mais elle le repoussa sur le lit.

«  _Miller ! »_

« Ne me faites pas appeler les pompiers, » menaça-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Alec déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de la lumière vive, du regard perçant d’Ellie ou de sa proximité, mais il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la pièce. Après un moment particulièrement long à le scanner de ses yeux, Ellie s’approcha encore plus près pour prendre sa température en posant une main sur son front. Alec se mordit la langue et serra la couverture dans ses poings.

« Vous êtes fiévreux, » murmura-t-elle. Alec tourna le regard vers elle et n’apprécia guère ce qu’il observa sur son visage. Ellie mâchonnait ses lèvres. « Alec, je ne suis pas médecin mais - »

« Non justement ! Pourtant vous me traitez comme un infirme, merde ! » siffla-t-il. Ellie recula d’un pas, comme si elle venait d’être giflée. En soupirant, Alec pinça le haut de son nez et repris : « Miller, vous exagérez. Je ne vais pas tomber raide mort au moindre soupir sous prétexte d’un petit problème cardiaque. »

« Vous me prenez pour une débile ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, » s’empressa d’expliquer Alec. « Mais je vais _bien_. »

« Vous n’allez pas bien, bon sang ! » cria-t-elle en le saisissant par les bras. « Vous ne respiriez plus ! Je l’ai senti. » Ses doigts se crispèrent comme si elle lutait pour ne pas le secouer ou l’étrangler. Au lieu de cela, elle déplaça sa main et la posa sur le cœur d’Alec. « Je l’ai déjà senti s’arrêter. Vous vous souvenez ? J’étais là quand vous êtes tombé, la dernière fois, et quand vous avez failli y passer entre mes doigts, et ils m’ont dit - lls m’ont dit que si ça se reproduisait- ». Alec tressaillit au son strident de la voix d’Ellie, qui cessa de parler. Elle regarda sa propre main sur la poitrine du capitaine, puis son visage. Inhalant brusquement, elle le lâcha et se détourna de lui.

Il se redressa, mais Ellie s’éloigna avant qu’il ne puisse la toucher. Elle se pencha et ramassa le réveil cabossé sur le sol. Il avait dû le faire tomber en cherchant désespérément ses médicaments. Alors qu’elle le replaçait sur la table de chevet, Alec remarqua son visage blanc, tiré, et l’heure sur l’horloge ; quatre heures du matin.

« Merde, Miller, je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il.

« Ce n’est rien. Il a survécu à des chutes et des bagarres bien plus graves. Après quinze ans, j’en déduis qu’il est indestructible. » Ellie tapota affectueusement le réveil, et Alec réalisa avec amusement qu’elle ne l’avait pas compris.

« Un peu comme vous, » brima-t-il, mais il n’eut en retour qu’un regard vide. « Peu importe ce qu’il vous arrive, vous êtes indestructible, » dit-il.

Ellie le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas indestructible, » contesta-t-elle, secouant la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui et avoua, « Vous m’avez détruite en trois mots. »

« Non je n’ai… » La manière dont elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même l’arrêta net dans ses protestations.

 _C’était Joe_.

Il s’en souvenait à présent. C’était l’une des choses les plus difficiles qu’il n’avait jamais eu à faire. Mais il n’avait pas pu lui mentir et ne le pouvait maintenant non plus. Qu’importe à quel point il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n’était qu’un mauvais rêve. Pourquoi devait-elle sans cesse le lui rappeler ?

« Ce n’est pas votre faute, » dit-elle en hâte. « Je ne vous jette pas la pierre. »

Alec se rappela d’une conversation similaire lorsqu’ils avaient partagé un lit pour la première fois. Elle lui avait alors dit qu’il ne l’avait pas brisée, et même s’il l’avait regardée s’effondrer et l’avait bercée sur un banc, il avait refusé de la croire irrémédiablement anéantie. C’était il y a quelque mois déjà. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis, mais elle avait toujours raison. Ils n’avaient jamais été capables de s’en remettre, ni de s’aider. Pas vraiment. Ca ne l’empêcherait pas d’essayer. Il s’approcha d’elle avant d’être conscient de ce qu’il faisait.

« Ellie, regardez-moi, » lui demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour que leurs yeux se croisent. « Vous n’êtes pas détruite. » Les yeux d’Ellie s’embuèrent.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens broyée ? »

Alec n’avait pas de réponse à cela, et la serra instinctivement contre lui. Elle sursauta à son contact mais ne résista pas. Surpris pas ses propres actions, il commença à relâcher ses bras, mais ceux d’Ellie l’entourèrent pour le serrer plus près. Il avait l’impression d’être de retour au tout début, sur ce banc, faisant dos aux feux sur la plage. Il pouvait presque sentir la fumée dans l’air, alors que tout ce qu’elle connaissait et aimait disparaissait de nouveau dans les flammes. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas s’effondrer après cela ?

« Vous allez vous en sortir, » l’apaisa-t-il, caressant son dos d’une main sur la texture familière de son propre manteau. « Ça ira mieux, je vous le promets. » Il le fallait. Ellie était l’une des personnes les plus fortes qu’il connaissait, avait deux fils qui dépendaient d’elle et avait besoin d’elle. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle surmonterait cela.

« Pas si je perds – Bon sang, Alec – Toujours un tel hypocrite. » Elle le repoussa avant qu’il ne puisse mettre de sens sur ces mots. Il la relâcha et elle s’assit contre la tête de lit, aussi loin de lui que possible. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis et ses larmes séchées.

« Je n’y arriverait pas, » murmura-t-elle, les yeux fixés dans le vide derrière lui.

« Si, vous le pouvez. Vous avez Fred et Tom, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas les élever seule. Joe – Joe faisait tout pour eux, » admit-elle, le regard passant à travers lui.

« Vous êtes une bonne mère, » la rassura Alec, sans se forcer à mentir. Il avait passé assez de temps à le constater de lui-même. Les garçons adoraient leur mère, et s’accommodaient de la situation bien mieux qu’il ne l’imaginait, grâce aux efforts d’Ellie.

« Ca n’est pas que ça. » Ellie enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frustrée. « Je dois retourner au travail, et quelqu’un devra surveiller Fred. Tom devra aller dans une nouvelle école en automne. Notre bail se termine dans un mois et un nouveau locataire arrivera et il y’a tellement de choses à faire et je n’ai d’énergie pour rien. »

Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et parue soudain tellement plus petite et las que la femme qui avait menacé de le tuer et failli réussir à plus d’une occasion. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, la jolie jupe et le chemisier dans lesquels elle dormait étaient désormais tout froissés, et le manteau d’Alec semblait ridicule sur elle. C’était la seule raison pour laquelle il l’autorisait à le porter. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il se dit lorsqu’il en toucha affectueusement le revers pour le déplier. Il ne put résister à l’envie d’en redresser le col, et cela le conduisit tout naturellement à dégager les cheveux d’Ellie de son cou où ils étaient piégés dans le manteau. Il se figea lorsqu’il prit conscience de ce qu’il faisait et de l’immobilité d’Ellie. Retirant sa main, il se frotta l’arrière de la nuque et s’éclaircit la voix.

« C’est mon manteau, » pointa-t-il,  et Ellie baissa les yeux en rougissant. « Si vous continuez à voler mes affaires, lieutenant Miller, je pourrais bien avoir à vous signaler. » Il sourit.

« Allez-y, _Capitaine_ , » dit Ellie en reprenant rapidement ses esprits. « Ils vous détestent tous, ils prendront parti pour moi, surtout quand je leur dirai que vous vous êtes introduit dans ma maison et ma chambre. »

« Ellie, » commença-t-il, mais elle leva une main.

« Je suis fatiguée, » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, » dit-il doucement. « Il est à peine 4h30. »

Ellie entrouvrit un œil et l’observa. « La prochaine fois que vous me réveillez à une telle heure, vous feriez mieux d’avoir du café, » avertit-elle avant de glisser contre la tête de lit pour s’étendre sur les couvertures. 

« Vous avez vraiment l’air d’en avoir besoin » acquiesça-t-il, un sourire en coin. Ellie esquissa une tape mais il se leva rapidement. Elle était trop fatiguée pour le poursuivre, mais il entendit un objet rebondir contre le mur derrière lui.

« Vous feriez mieux d’en prendre aussi, » l’interpela-t-elle alors qu’il ramassait le flacon de somnifères qu’elle venait de lui jeter. « Je ne veux pas expliquer au propriétaire pourquoi il y a du sang dans la cuisine. »

« Je me suis _brûlé_ le doigt sur la gazinière, » précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n’y avait pas de sang. »

« Et je veux que ça continue comme ça. Pas de malaise dans ma cuisine parce que votre stupide cœur a décidé de s’arrêter, vous m’entendez ? »

« Très bien. » Il enfouit les comprimés dans sa poche. « Si je me sens l’envie d’avoir une crise cardiaque, je sortirai dehors, ça vous va ? »

Ellie plongea sa tête dans son oreiller, mais Alec l’entendit le maudire. En riant doucement, il se pencha pour éteindre la lumière.

« Bonne nuit, Ellie, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Il effleura son front, comme il l’avait fait pour Fred et sa fille, et sans doute son ex-femme, il y a bien longtemps. C’était une habitude qu’il ne pouvait abandonner, même si elle était futile et qu’elle ne protégeait pas des cauchemars. Elle les subissait pendant ses heures éveillées et il devait les revivre avec elle chaque fois qu’il revenait dans ce village.

_Vous m’avez détruite en trois mots._

« Je suis désolé, » s’excusa-t-il, si doucement qu’il ne fut pas sûr que ces mots aient franchi ses lèvres. Sa bouche flotta sur les tempes d’Ellie, aussi légère qu’un voile. Puis il quitta la pièce pour l’y laisser seule.

 

*

 

Il devait sortir de là.

Alec descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa hors de la maison par la porte d’entrée, s’arrêtant seulement pour mettre ses chaussures. Il était dehors seulement depuis une minute lorsqu’il réalisa les deux erreurs flagrantes de son plan de pseudo maître de l’évasion. Premièrement, il avait oublié son manteau. Ellie l’avait toujours. Il ne savait plus pourquoi elle le portait ni pourquoi il ne l’avait pas réclamé. Il ne serait pas dans un tel pétrin s’il avait osé la faire bouger de quelques centimètres sur la gauche quand elle s’était endormie dessus la nuit dernière. Il congelait dehors à quatre heures et demie du matin, en songeant à son téléphone oublié dans la poche de son manteau. A moins de se décider à marcher sur des kilomètres, il n’irait nulle part cette nuit. Il mit quelques minutes à prendre conscience de sa deuxième erreur.

La porte était verrouillée. Il était coincé à l’extérieur sans téléphone et sans endroit où aller. Il était 4h30 et tout le monde dormait. Il serait chanceux s’ils l’entendaient, quand bien même il tambourinait à la porte.

« Merde ! » Alec tapa du pied dans le vide en maudissant sa bêtise. C’était la faute d’Ellie. Chaque fois qu’il était à côté d’elle, il cessait de réfléchir normalement. La dernière nuit en était un exemple. Il avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu’ici et avait surveillé les enfants pour qu’elle puisse bécoter un autre type. Et quand il les avait finalement surpris en train de s’aspirer la face comme deux adolescents libidineux, il avait fait une crise comme s’il était jaloux. Il n’était pas jaloux. Mais il s’inquiétait à son sujet. Il méprisait l’imbécile que sa sœur avait choisi et qu’Ellie n’appréciait même pas. Ou du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait, le type ne l’attirait pas. Même s’il avait été troublé par sa confidence : le type était doué pour embrasser. Mais il s’en fichait. Il s’en fichait sincèrement. Ellie était adulte. Elle pouvait s’occuper d’elle-même et sortir avec tous ceux qu’elle voulait. Elle n’avait pas besoin qu’Alec traîne autour d’elle pour la juger comme tous les crétins de ce minable petit village, toujours présents pour lui rappeler ce qu’elle essayait d’oublier.

  _Vous m’avez détruite._

« Bordel ! » Alec arrêta ses va-et-vient et se laissa tomber sur la marche du perron, la tête dans les mains.

Cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu’il l’avait brisée. Comme s’il ne se sentait pas assez coupable. D’abord Sandbrook et maintenant Broadchurch. Sur le papier, il avait été disculpé dans l’affaire Sandbrook, et il avait résolu celle de Broadchurch, mais à un prix douloureux. Il venait tout juste de le réaliser.

Levant la tête, il regarda les dernières étoiles se déplacer dans le ciel sans fin. _C’est homme est toxique_. Quelqu’un avait dit une fois cela à son sujet. Parmi toutes les insultes et les accusations qu’il avait reçues, celle-là l’avait brûlé à vif. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui le lui avait dit, mais c’était juste après Sandbrook et ça l’avait suivi. Il anéantissait tout ce avec quoi il entrait en contact, y compris Ellie.

 _Vousm’avezdétruitevousm’avezdétruitevousm’avezdétruite_.

Alec ramassa un caillou près de sa chaussure et en se relevant, le jeta de toutes ses forces dans le vide devant lui. Il aurait presque souhaité ne pas être au milieu de nulle part, juste pour pouvoir entendre le gravier heurter quelque chose, ou quelqu’un. Il aurait au moins eu cette satisfaction. Haletant, il prit appui contre l’arche de la porte et sortit ses foutus médicaments. Ses doigts glacés se démenèrent avec le plastique et il fit tomber un comprimé. Dans sa fureur, il n’avait pas pris conscience du froid qui lui rongeait les os. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là. En jurant, il écrasa la petite pilule blanche sous sa chaussure, juste au moment où la porte s’ouvrit derrière lui.

Alec se retourna et se retrouva face à Tom, tout aussi surpris que lui. Il aurait dû expliquer sa présence dehors, mais il était trop occupé à étouffer la pilule.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Tom, suspicieux.

« Je gèle, » répondit spontanément Alec. Tom fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il ressemblait un peu trop à Ellie quand il faisait cette mine. Mais, il bailla largement en se frottant les yeux de ses mains, ruinant son effet menaçant

« Pourquoi vous n’avez pas de manteau ? Pourquoi vous ne revenez pas à une heure où les gens sont vraiment réveillés ? » demanda Tom en s’appuyant de tout son poids contre la porte pour pouvoir rester debout.

«  J’ai oublié mon manteau ici, » admit-il. « Je suis revenu le chercher, » dit-il cette fois en mentant.

 

Tom cligna des yeux et se pencha paresseusement en arrière pour scanner du regard le porte-manteau où la veste d’Alec aurait dû se trouver si elle n’avait pas été dans la chambre d’Ellie. Là où elle aurait dû être si Ellie n’avait pas dû la lui ramener quand il avait fait une stupide attaque, incapable de supporter la vue d’un autre homme avec elle.

« Il n’est pas là, » dit Tom en baillant de nouveau. « Peut-être que vous l’avez laissé dans la voiture ? »

« Il est là, » dit Alec la mâchoire serrée. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui et tenta d’ignorer le fait qu’il tremblait comme une feuille et qu’il était sur le point de claquer des dents. « Ta mère l’a sûrement monté à l’étage. Penses-tu pouvoir y jeter un coup d’œil et le récupérer ? »

Tom se frotta les yeux, et se serait posé des questions s’il n’avait pas été aussi fatigué. Mais il secoua la tête.

« Je ne la réveillerai pas. Mais vous pouvez essayer, » décida Tom en s’affaissant contre la porte jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit assez ouverte pour laisser entrer Alec. « Dépêchez-vous ! Il fait froid et je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand vous ressusciterez ma mère grincheuse à cinq heures du mat’. »

On est deux, pensa Alec. A l’heure actuelle, une Ellie ronchonne était tout de même préférable à mourir de froid. Pourtant Alec hésita. Elle avait déjà menacé de le tuer s’il s’évanouissait dans sa cuisine, à plusieurs reprises…

«  _Bon_. Comme vous voudrez, gelez-vous dehors. Je vais me coucher. » Tom leva les yeux au ciel, reculant dans la chaleur de la maison.

Alec le suivit à l’intérieur et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il n’aurait qu’à simplement éviter de s’évanouir, surtout dans la cuisine. Il s’assit sur la marche la plus basse des escaliers et retira ses chaussures. Ses mains tremblaient, mais les sensations revenaient dans ses doigts. Sa colère l’avait quitté dès que Tom avait ouvert la porte. La maison le réchauffait, ou peut-être –

« Tenez. »

Un plaid tomba sur ses genoux. C’était le même qu’Alec avait pris dans la chambre d’Ellie pour couvrir Tom quand il s’était endormi sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux pour trouver le jeune garçon debout en face de lui.

« Merci, Tom, » dit-il avec reconnaissance, et il enveloppa la couverture autour de ses épaule. Il était toujours frigorifié mais ses frissons disparurent petit à petit.

« Est-ce que vous êtes malade ? »

Alec releva brusquement la tête et rencontra le regard de Tom, toujours planté devant lui.

« Je me sens mieux, merci. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant et s’enveloppa plus étroitement dans le plaid. Même s’il n’était pas complètement éveillé, le jeune garçon ne paraissait pas convaincu.

« Vous voulez que j’aille chercher Maman ? » demanda timidement Tom.

« Non. » Malgré tout ce qu’Alec avait dit auparavant, il était désormais tout aussi réticent à réveiller Maman que Tom ne l’était. « Pas besoin de la réveiller et de la mettre en colère. J’ai ce plaid et je pourrais récupérer mon manteau quand elle se réveillera. »

Tom acquiesça et jeta un coup d’œil vers l’étage avec précaution, comme si Maman était en haut, prête à leur grogner dessus. Son attention était toujours fixée en l’air, là où sa mère semblait bien heureusement endormie, quand il posa une question qui glaça de nouveau le sang d’Alec.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de mourir ? »

« Qui t’as dit ça ? » répliqua Alec. Le garçon s’effaça et feignit d’être tout particulièrement intéressé par le motif de ses chaussettes. La patience d’Alec s’effritait mais l’enfant lui répondit finalement dans un murmure.

« Tante Lucy. »

Il n’avait jamais apprécié la sœur d’Ellie, ce soir plus que jamais. Lucy passait son temps à réclamer de l’argent à sa sœur, lui avait programmé ce stupide rendez-vous galant avec cet insupportable tête de nœud, et à présent, elle racontait des mensonges à son propre neveux, et probablement à tout son minable village.

« Est-ce que c’est vrai ? »

La voix de Tom l’arracha à sa rancœur mentale.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que votre cœur va bientôt s’arrêter de battre ? » se répéta Tom lentement, en balbutiant sur les mots comme s’il prenait conscience de leur gravité. Alec en connaissait certainement le poids. Lucy ignorait l’état de santé exact d’Alec, mais elle n’était pas si loin de la vérité.

« Il pourrait, » admit finalement Alec. « Ou bien pas du tout. Mon problème cardiaque est compliqué, Tom. »

Bon sang, il ne faisait aucun sens. Il voulait sincèrement éviter de mentir à Tom mais il y avait des choses que les enfants ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et des choses qu’il ne comprenait pas lui-même quand il s’agissait de sa maladie. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu un médecin, il avait été obligé de démissionner de son poste de capitaine de police de Broadchurch. Tout s’était un peu calmé après cela, sans le stress quotidien de son boulot et sans personne pour le surveiller de trop près, il avait été facile d’esquiver les appels de son cardiologue et de se convaincre que le problème avait disparu.

Mais Ellie avait raison, il était évident qu’il était loin de disparaître.

« Tante Lucy pense que vous serez mort d’ici Noël, » lâcha Tom en un souffle.

« Ta tante Lucy n’est pas médecin, à ce que je sache, » répondit Alec d’une vois sèche. Dès qu’il sortirait d’ici, il irait rendre visite à cette femme pour lui toucher deux mots avec elle.

Tom haussa les épaules et attrapa nerveusement un des fils qui pendait de sa manche. Il l’enroula encore et encore autour de son doigt, jusqu’à ce que le fil craque.

« Si ce n’est pas vrai, alors pourquoi Maman pleure pour ça ? »

Le cœur d’Alec se brisa, pour Ellie et pour son fils. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de pouvoir blâmer à perte cette sœur indigne d’Ellie, mais Alec savait qu’il était le seul en faute dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu’il pourrait remédier à la situation, ou au moins essayer.

Il fit glisser le plaid le long de ses bras et se leva.

« Tom, » dit-il, en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules frêles du jeune garçon. Tom n’arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Alec devrait avancer prudemment.

« Ta tante Lucy a raison, un jour mon cœur s’arrêtera de battre, » confia-t-il, et le garçon renifla en s’essuyant le nez. Alec choisit ses mots avec soin. « Mais Tom, personne ne peut dire quand est-ce qu’il s’arrêtera, pas même les cardiologues. Même si parfois, je pense qu’ils aiment faire comme si, juste pour que je les écoute quand me disent que je ne peux rien manger, ni boire, à moins que ce ne soit vert avec un goût affreux. » Il poussa un long soupir de souffrance et Tom lui répondit par un pâle sourire.

« Au final, le cœur de tout le monde s’arrête, Tom. Il y a tellement de choses que les médecins, la science et la médecine peuvent faire. Mon cœur pourrait seulement s’arrêter de battre un peu plus tôt, c’est tout. » Tom hocha la tête, comme si cela faisait sens et Alec prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Si je dois partir, j’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose. » Tom renifla et Alec s’accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. « J’ai besoin que tu continues de faire ce que tu fais depuis ces derniers mois et depuis plus longtemps encore, » ajouta-t-il en souriant intérieurement au souvenir du jeune garçon frissonnant dans l’embrasure de la porte droit devant lui, « J’ai besoin que tu me promettes d’être toujours là pour ta mère. »

Il sentit les épaules du garçon se redresser sous ses mains alors que ses yeux sérieux se plantèrent dans les siens, et il dut lutter contre un sourire. Ellie avait toutes les raisons d’être fière de son fils.

« C’est tout ce que je te demande. Tu peux faire ça pour elle ? » plaida-t-il, tout en sachant très bien que Tom le ferait.

« Oui, » jura Tom, avec toute la solennité possible d’un enfant de douze ans.

« Merci, tu es un bon garçon, Tom, » murmura Alec et il relâcha l’enfant en même temps qu’un soupir n’était pas conscient de retenir. Il recula d’un pas et se redressa, en sentant la tension couler hors de son corps.

« Je prendrais toujours soin d’elle, » promis dignement Tom.

« Je sais, » répondit Alec. Il prit le plaid et l’enroula autour des épaules du garçon, comme la cape d’un super héros. Après tout, il devait avoir une sorte de force surnaturelle, cela demandait beaucoup de bravoure et de courage de ne pas se briser après avoir perdu son meilleur ami et son père la même année et dans des circonstances si traumatisantes. « Essaye de te reposer, Tom. »

« Ne réveillez pas Maman, » menaça l’adolescent en passant devant lui vers les escaliers. Il semblait en effet prendre son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. Au milieu des marches, les bruits des pas s’arrêtèrent et Alec se retourna pour le regarder.

« Sauf si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, » ajouta-t-il avec culpabilité.

« Je vais bien, » le rassura Alec. « Mais je me sentirais mieux si tu ne répétais pas tout ça à ta mère. Je ne veux pas qu’elle s’inquiète. »

« D’accord, » accepta Tom dans un autre bâillement. Il était presque au sommet de l’escalier lorsqu’il s’arrêta de nouveau et jeta un coup d’œil à Alec par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous devriez lui dire, » dit Tom, semblant soudainement très embarrassé.

« Lui dire quoi ? » demanda Alec, déconcerté. Tom contracta ses lèvres et plissa le nez.

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira finalement le garçon, « Mais vous pourriez commencer par lui dire que vous vous inquiétez pour elle et qu’elle _compte_ pour vous. »

C’était à présent Alec qui avait tourné au rosé et qui tirait nerveusement sur son lobe auriculaire.

« Si vous pouviez aussi lui dire que vous n’aimez pas son nouveau copain, » suggéra Tom avec espoir.

Alec rit. Tom sourit timidement et se dirigea vers son lit. Il ne comprit finalement que plus tard, trop tard, ce le fils d’Ellie venait de lui dire.

Dehors, le soleil se levait, mais Alec et Ellie était toujours profondément coincés dans la pénombre.


	8. La tempête en nous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'auteure, Hazelmist, a commencé à écrire cette histoire entre la saison 1 et 2 de la série. C'est pourquoi les noms de certains personnages diffèrent de la série, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre.   
> J'essaye toujours de m'appliquer à traduire son texte le plus fidèlement possible sans faire du mot à mot insipide et sans sens. Et ça prend du temps. Si vous avez des idées pour améliorer tout ça, je suis toute ouïe :)  
> Merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui continuent à lire cette histoire, silencieusement ou en laissant quelques commentaires. Ca me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours, alors n'hésitez pas !  
> Passez des très belles fêtes et prenez soin de vous

Quand le soleil fit surface et qu’Ellie sortit de sa chambre, Alec avait déjà descendu Fred et l’avait attaché sur sa chaise haute dans la cuisine. Lorsqu’Ellie les rejoint, Alec racontait une histoire au petit en utilisant les images du cahier de maths de Tom. Elle ressemblait à un affreux mélange littéraire de tous les contes de fées existant.

« Eh bien, » le surprit Ellie. « Je crois qu’on n’avait jamais entendu cette histoire auparavant, pas vrai Fred ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils. Sa voix était enjouée, mais elle se demandait probablement si son plus jeune fils allait devoir rencontrer le pédopsychiatre plus régulièrement après cette histoire tordue.

« Désolé, » s’excusa Alec. « Fred voulait une histoire et je n’ai trouvé que ce livre. » Il se garda de prévenir Ellie qu’il suspectait son fils ainé de cacher ses manuels dans les recoins de la cuisine pour éviter de faire ses devoirs. Il avait trouvé celui-là dans le micro-onde. Il en parlerait à Tom plus tard.

« Vous auriez pu me réveiller, » dit Ellie d’une voix rauque, mais restant tout sourire et pétillante pour son fils. Alec masqua son sourire, se rappelant la menace de Tom contre une quelconque tentative de réveil.

« Je n’ai pas fait de café, » dit-il, d’un air coupable.

« Je n’attendais pas de vous que vous le prépariez, » dit-elle en riant et en embrassant la joue de Fred.

Alec les observa ensemble et se demanda si Joe était celui qui se levait le premier, avec Fred, et un café prêt pour elle, où s’ils s’étaient relayés. Il imaginait parfois Ellie tout oublier et descendre le matin en se demandant pourquoi le petit déjeuner n’était pas prêt, ou se retourner pour parler à Joe de la même manière qu’elle l’avait fait avec lui la nuit précédente. Mais Joe n’était plus là. Plus rien n’allait combler ce vide immense dans la vie d’Ellie. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait.

« Du café ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, merci, » répondit-il en se frottant la poitrine.

« Vous ne pouvez pas en boire, » se rappela Ellie. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit un de ses placards. « Je crois que j’ai quelque chose du genre thé décaféiné quelque part par là… » Elle se percha sur la pointe des pieds et tendit les bras pour attraper le paquet niché au fin fond du placard.

« Je l’ai, », dit Alec en la poussant impatiemment de l’épaule. Au lieu de s’écarter, Ellie se pencha contre le plan de travail et le regarda fouiller dans un pot contenant différents types de thé, la plupart ne faisant écho à personne.

« Vous devriez vraiment faire cette opération, » dit-elle.

« Vous essayez de vous débarrasser de moi, Miller ? » Alec lui jeta un regard et redirigea son attention vers une sorte d’herbe à thé violette censée présenter des pouvoirs mystiques selon le paquet.

« Je suis sérieuse, » accentua-t-elle, en lui arrachant le pot et le thé violet magique.

« Moi aussi. Vous essayez de m’empoisonner, je ne boirai pas _ce truc_. » Il saisit le sinistre paquet entre le pouce et l’index, comme s’il s’attendait à le voir prendre vie, et le balança dans le bocal.

« Alec, vous vous comportez comme un enfant, » soupira-t-elle.

« Miller, personne ici ne boirait de chose aux mystérieux pouvoirs guérissant, surtout dans cette teinte particulière de fuchsia, » chicana-t-il, esquivant délibérément le sujet.

« Je parle de votre opération ! » Ellie haussa la voix, frappant violemment le pot contre le plan de travail derrière elle. Alec sursauta et Fred commença à pleurer.

Ellie s’éloigna pour calmer son fils. Alec fut instantanément oublié lorsqu’elle s’activa dans la cuisine jusqu’à ce que le petit déjeuner de Fred soit prêt et posé en face de l’enfant. Le café d’Ellie bouillait et Alec choisit finalement un thé vert qui ne semblait pas trop toxique. Fred se calma dès qu’il commença à manger. Alec remplit une tasse de café pour Ellie et la lui tendit avant de s’assoir à côté d’elle avec son infusion.

« Je n’en ai pas fini avec vous, » grogna-f-elle en sirotant sa tasse.

« Je sais. » Il hocha la tête et grimaça dès sa première gorgée. Il ne s’habituerait jamais à boire cette boisson infâme. De la pisse en pot, qui en avait le goût et l’odeur.

« Si vous ne voulez pas m’écouter, peut-être le feriez-vous pour Keira, » suggéra-t-elle. Alec secoua la tête, le regard toujours plongé dans son thé.

« Keira n’est pas au courant. Je ne pense même pas que mon ex - » Il baissa son verre et dévisagea Ellie. Même après tout ce temps passé ensemble à travailler et à entretenir des relations de plus en plus amicales, Alec était sûr à cent pour cent ne jamais avoir mentionné une chose. « Je ne vous ai jamais dit le nom de ma fille. »

« Jamais volontairement, » dit Ellie en souriant tristement contre le bord de son mug. « Alec, je sais que vous avez inventé votre histoire juste pour Fred. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour deviner qui est la Princesse Keira. »

Alec repoussa la tasse et glissa contre le dossier de sa chaise. De toute évidence, il était bien plus transparent qu’il ne l’imaginait. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Les autres princesses, » commença doucement Ellie, « les filles que Keira sauve à la fin… »

« Oui, » soupira Alec, fermant les yeux. « Molly et Phoebe étaient les prénoms des deux filles retrouvées mortes à Sandbrook. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Pendant plus de deux ans, il avait gardé tout cela si soigneusement caché qu’il pouvait parfois oublier leurs noms, même si la douleur ne l’avait jamais quitté. Et il n’avait fallu qu’un stupide conte de fée pondu par-dessus la jambe pour qu’Ellie Miller, foutue Miller, le perce au grand jour. Toute l’affaire – ou sa version abrégée et censurée – se déversa hors de lui avant qu’il ne puisse se retenir.

« Tout le dossier dépendait d’une pièce à conviction, un pendentif qui reliait le tueur à l’une des filles. Ma – une de mes agents l’avait dans sa voiture, mais elle s’est arrêtée sur le chemin du retour pour boire un verre. Sa voiture a été cambriolée alors qu’elle était dans un bar et la pièce à conviction a été volée avec le reste. Sans cette preuve, le dossier s’est effondré. On ne pouvait pas résoudre l’enquête, et je doute qu’ils réussissent un jour. » Il déglutit difficilement.

« Alec. »

Il secoua la tête et sans ouvrir les yeux, poursuivit.

« Le lieutenant dont la voiture a été volée – elle était mariée et entretenait une liaison. Personne ne le savait et je voulais que ça reste ainsi. » Son cœur se serra mais il se força à continuer. « J’ai endossé la responsabilité de la faute, parce que j’aurais dû le savoir, c’était ma faute. Je voulais que personne ne soit au courant, au moins pour sa fille ou pour les familles des victimes parce que – parce que le lieutenant était ma femme. » Un frisson le parcourit et il inhala de nouveau profondément, plus difficilement cette fois. Mais alors qu’il laissa échapper l’air de ses poumons, il sentit un très léger relâchement de la tension de son corps.

A contrecoeur, il ouvrit les yeux. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne soit claire. Sa gorge était serrée et une part de lui voulait jeter la tasse remplie de thé semblable à de la pisse contre les murs de la maison dans laquelle Ellie s’était résignée à vivre, même si elle ne pourrait jamais la considérer comme son foyer. Au moins avait-elle loué quelque chose au lieu de migrer de chambre d’hôtel en chambre d’hôtel, comme il le faisait tous les trois mois. Il ne restait jamais longtemps dans le même endroit de peur que le passé douloureux, le sombre présent et l’avenir effrayant ne l’engloutissent sur place. Au final, le seul lieu où il revenait avec une régularité alarmante était Broadchurch.

«  _Alec._  »

Alec ne l’avait pas entendue bouger, mais Ellie était à présent juste à côté de lui. Sa chaise était aussi près de la sienne que la table ne le permettait et elle n’était qu’à moitié assise dessus, penché vers lui pour que leur genoux se touchent et que sa main couvre la sienne. Elle lui serra doucement les doigts et le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je pensais faire la bonne chose, en protégeant Keira et sa mère, mais les médias et les familles… » Il passa une main pesante sur son visage. « Mon dieu, c’était horrible ce qu’ils ont fait à ces pauvres familles et je leur ai tourné le dos sans jamais regarder en arrière. »

« Alec, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous en vouloir où ça vous tuera, » soupira-t-elle en relachant la main d’Alec pour dégager les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

 _Ca me tue déjà_ , songea-t-il pour lui-même mais elle le savait aussi. Il ferma les yeux et Ellie passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient ordonnés.

« Je pense que vous devriez parler à votre fille, » dit-elle finalement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils devant son thé désormais froid.

« Elle ne me répondra pas. La dernière chose qu’elle m’ait dite était « Je te déteste » » confia misérablement Alec, grimaçant au souvenir. « Je lui laisse quand même un message vocale toutes les semaines au cas où elle changerait d’avis. »

Ellie était de toute évidence choquée et ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais par chance Fred choisit ce moment pour renverser la majeure partie de son petit-déjeuner dans un joyeux éclat de rire. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant à quel point leurs deux chaises étaient rapprochées et trébucha sur une des longues jambes d’Alec avant qu’il n’ait pu la bouger. Il essaya de la rattraper, elle s’accrocha à lui, et elle finit finalement à moitié assise sur ses genoux.

« Désolée. » Ellie s’excusa en même temps qu’Alec. Fred frappa des mains en s’exclamant devant le chaos qu’il venait de produire. C’était comme si le petit monstre était parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il avait fait. Ellie devait penser la même chose car dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle commença à rire. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, ce qui ne fit qu’ajouter à l’amusement de Fred et d’Alec.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Ellie essaya de gronder Alec et son fils entre deux rires. Fred couina et frappa joyeusement sur les objets posés sur son plateau à présent qu’il avait de l’audience. « Vous l’encouragez ! »

« Je l’encourage, moi ? » ricana Alec, attrapant les mains des Ellie pour les éloigner de son visage. « C’est votre fils et c’est vous qui ne pouvez pas arrêter de rire. »

« Fermez-la ! Vous me faites rire ! » Ellie tenta de libérer ses mains et d’atteindre Alec en même temps. La seule chose qu’elle réussit à faire fut d’enfouir son visage dans la chemise d’Alec pour étouffer son rire. Alors qu’elle se rapprochait, Alec prit conscience de la position d’Ellie sur ses genoux, ce qui coupa leurs rires presque instantanément.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? »

Ellie sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna pour faire face à son fils aîné, encore endormi, dans l’embrasure de la porte. Alec lui tourna le dos et saisit le terrible thé dans l’espoir désepéré de retrouver son calme. Ca n’était pas apaisant, mais c’était suffisament dégoûtant pour servir le but.

« Ton frère a massacré son petit déjeuner, » expliqua Ellie, s’occupant de Fred et rangeant son bazar.

« Il fait toujours ça, » se plaignit Tom en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté d’Alec. Le garçon bailla et posa sa tête sur la table.

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, la nuit dernière ? » demanda Ellie, observant son fils avec inquiétude et jetant un regard suspicieux à Alec.

« On t’a attendue, » répondit Tom, levant à contrecoeur la tête de la table pour présenter des sourcils froncés à sa mère. « Je voulais être réveillé pour ton retour mais tu es revenue tard, vraiment tard. » Alec dut cacher son sourire.

« Je suis désolée Tom, de na pas être rentrée assez tôt pour vous dire bonne nuit. » Ellie ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et déposa un bol de céréales devant lui. « Je ferai en sorte de revenir plus tôt samedi prochain. » Alec fronça les sourcils et Tom laissa échapper un bruit plaintif.

« Mais maman, Fred et moi on le déteste ! » gémit Tom. Alec trouva l’argument du jeune garçon convaincant.

 « Tu ne l’as même pas rencontré, » gronda Ellie. Tom ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ellie lui coupa la parole. « L’interrogatoire devant la porte d’entrée ne compte pas. C’était très mal élevé et ça ne se reproduira pas, c’est bien clair ? » Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dévisagea Tom.

« D’accord ! Mais la prochaine fois je lui dis que tu es déjà marriée et qu’Alec a un flingue, » annonça le jeune homme. Il prit ses céréales et sortit de la pièce en tapant des talons, laissant sa mère sans voix.

« Il n’a pas tort, vous savez, » ajouta timidement Alec, obtenant un regard stupéfait d’Ellie. « Pas à propos de l’arme, mais vous êtes – eh bien – vous avez été mariée pendant quatorze ans. »

« A un meurtrier, oui, merci de me le rappeler, capitaine, » cracha Ellie. « Et si vous le permetez, vous et tout le reste de ce foutu village, j’aimerais repartir à zéro. » Elle tira la chaise vers elle pour récupérer le siège à côté de lui.

Alec la regarda du coin de l’œil alors qu’elle tentait d’avaler ce qui devait être du café froid. Après quelques longues minutes de silence entrecoupées uniquement par quelques mots de Fred, Alec se décida à aborder le sujet.

« Alors, samedi, hein ? »

Ellie acquiesca.

« Il m’a écrit ce matin, et puisqu’on a passé une bonne soirée hier -»

Il renifla dans sa tasse. Ellie posa son mug et croisa les bras au-dessus de la table.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous avez dit la nuit dernière, » railla-t-il.

Le visage d’Ellie rougit et ses yeux plongèrent dans son café. « J’ai peut-être bu un ou deux verre de trop, » admit-elle, « Mais _je_ trouvais que la soirée s’était bien déroulée. » Elle évita ses yeux lorsqu’elle attrapa de nouveau sa tasse. « Je pourrais même dire à ma sœur qu’il pourrait être mon nouvel ami. »

Alec s’étrangla dans son thé et Ellie claqua son mug contre la table.

« C’est quoi votre problème ? »

« Vous êtes une foutue menteuse, » haleta-t-il, levant un doigt vers elle. A sa grande satisfaction, Ellie vira au rouge écarlate. « Vous ne sortez avec lui que parce que votre sœur vous y pousse ! »

« Oh, d’accord ! » éclata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « C’est vrai. C’était horrible ! Il m’a emmené dans ce pub affreux et il était aussi niais qu’une poule morte. C’est ce que vous vouliez entendre ? »

« Et pourtant vous l’invitez de nouveau chez vous ? » gloussa Alec, incapable de résister à l’envie de la pousser un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements. Ellie était fulminante, mais au lieu d’exploser, elle réfléchit à la question.

« Eh bien, j’étais un peu saoule, mais je le trouvais plutôt beau et il embrassait drôlement bien. Peut-être que j’aurais pu m’amuser cette nuit s’il n’y avait pas déjà eu un homme dans ma chambre, » dit-elle dans un regard appuyé.

« Désolé, Tom dormait sur le canapé et j’étais fatigué, » s’excusa-t-il en buvant hâtivement son thé pour qu’elle ne voie pas à quel point il n’éprouvait aucun regret. Ellie n’était pas dupe. « Bon sang, allez, vous pouvez faire mieux que cet imbécile, » protesta-t-il.

« Mhoui », accepta-t-elle tristement, finissant son propre café. « Je vais peut-être voir si le jeune du café est toujours intéressé, ou l’infâme Brian. »

Alec fit une grimace et Ellie sourit presque. Un froncement de sourcils s’installa sur ses traits tandis qu’elle regardait tristement et avec nostalgie la chaise vide devant eux. Alec savait que plus que tout, elle souhaitait que cette chaise soit de nouveau occupée, et que le temps puisse remonter pour que sa vie redevienne ce qu’elle était avant le jour effroyable où Danny fut retrouvé sur la plage.

« Ca s’arrangera, » la rassura Alec pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

« Vraiment ? » demanda amèrement Ellie.

« Ca deviendra plus facile avec le temps, » rectifia-t-il. « Peut-être lentement, mais vous vous en relèverai. »

« Il y a une partie pourrie et tordue en moi qui pense que je mérite tout ça, parce que je n’ai rien vu ; parce que si j’avais remarqué quelque chose peut-être que Danny serait en vie, » dit-elle, fixant la chaise vide et le fantôme qui l’occupait et qu’eux seuls pouvaient voir. « Mais même si je dois me battre contre cette culpabilité chaque jour et chaque nuit, je ne la laisserai pas me tuer. »

Elle se tourna soudainement pour le regarder.

« Et je pense que vous ne devriez pas non plus, » le défia-t-elle.

Alec plissa ses yeux, décortiquant tout ce qu’elle avait dit, et surtout ce qu’elle n’avait _pas_ dit. Puis il fut frappé par un éclair de compréhension, déclenchant en lui un feu qu’il ne soupçonnait pas pouvoir encore brûler.

« Vous pensez que je me laisse mourir, » déduisit-il lentement. Ellie ne tenta même pas de le nier.

« Il y a eu huit mois depuis votre dernière attaque cardiaque et vous multipliez les malaises depuis, j’en suis témoin. Vous n’allez pas mieux et vous n’envisagez même pas de faire une opération. »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » répliqua Alec.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » claque Ellie, levant les bras au ciel. « Peut-être parce que votre prochaine crise pourrait être la dernière ? N’êtes-vous pas fatigué de vivre ainsi ? Ne _voulez-vous_ pas voir votre fille grandir ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! » dit-il, frappant la table du poing avec assez de force pour faire trembler sa tasse de thé. « Mais même si je réussissais à vivre jusqu’à cent ans elle ne voudrait pas me parler. »

« Avez-vous seulement essayé de la voir ? » l’interrogea Ellie, ne voulant rien lâcher.

« Je l’appelle - »

« Je ne parle pas de foutus messages vocaux que n’importe qui pourrait lui laisser ! » l’interrompit Ellie, les yeux flamboyants. « Je vous parle de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire que même si vous l’aimez, vous abandonnez. »

« Je n’abandonne pas ! Je n’ai pas le choix ! » gronda Alec, et il déchaîna sa fureur. « Bon sang, Miller, avez-vous la moindre idée à quel point vous êtes chanceuse ? Malgré tout ce qui vous arrive, vous avez toujours la garde complète de ces deux enfants. Vous arrivez à les voir chaque matin au réveil et chaque soir au coucher. Mon ex-femme ne me laisse pas approcher Keira à moins de cinq kilomètres parce qu’une horde de journalistes s’est pointée devant son école pendant l’enquête Sandbrook. Et même si je la hais pour tout ça, c’est une des meilleures décisions qu’elle ait prise pour Keira. »

La colère qui brûlait ses entrailles s’était éteinte et Alec en sortait épuisé et vide. Il ne pouvait faire face à Ellie et se tourna ainsi vers Fred. Le tout petit semblait trop surpris pour pleurer. Il devina qu’Ellie et Joe n’avaient pas l’habitude de se battre, ou moins souvent qu’Alec ne se disputait avec toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin, encore moins devant leurs jeunes fils.

« Croyez-moi, Keira se porte beaucoup mieux sans moi, » soupira-t-il. « Même si je faisais cette opération, le dernier docteur que j’ai vu me donne peu de chances d’en sortir vivant. »

Le silence fut brisé lorsque Fred laissa tomber le jouet qu’Ellie lui avait donné, mais cette fois personne ne rit. Ellie se pencha sans réfléchir pour le récupérer mais Alec en était plus près. Il se releva et le donna à Fred, qui cligna des yeux et se fendit d’un grand sourire. Alec ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Au moins, quelqu’un m’aime, » plaisanta-t-il. Il releva les yeux vers Ellie dont le visage était aussi pâle que la cendre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Ellie émis un bruit de gorge étranglé et jeta ses bras autour du cou d’Alec. Il se figea, n’ayant aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait avoir encore dit ou fait cette fois-ci. La minute précédente, elle le malmenait verbalement, remettant en question non seulement sa santé et ses choix de vie mais également son rôle de père, et la suivante… Elle frémit et il entendit cette respiration hachée qui lui devenait bien trop familière.

« Oh, Ellie, » murmura-t-il, le cœur de nouveau serré. « Je n’aurais rien dû dire. » Il passa ses bras autour d’elle et la tint serrée contre lui. Par-dessus son épaule, il repéra Fred qui les regardait de ses grands yeux curieux. Parfois, il oubliait à quel point elle devait être forte pour les deux garçons qui dépendaient d’elle. Il posa sa main derrière la tête d’Ellie et lui chuchota des mots pour la réconforter.

« Désolée, » s’excusa-t-elle, hoquetant. « Je vous jure que j’arrêterai, » promit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec ses manches.

Il tira sa chaise et la fit s’assoir dessus. Il s’accroupit sur le sol à ses côtés et posa la main sur son coude. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu lorsqu’elle le regarda à travers des yeux pleins de larmes mais francs.

« Vous êtes un bon père, » lui dit-elle, le laissant bouché bée.

« Je ne - », balbutia-t-il, mais sa voix s’éteignit quand il aperçut la détermination obstinée et l’entêtement de fer dans ses yeux et sa bouche ferme.

« Vous l’êtes, » répéta-t-elle avec cœur. « Je sais que je ne vous ai jamais vu avec elle, et vous en parlez rarement, mais je sais à quel point vous aimez cette petite fille. »

Alec lâcha son coude, complètement pris au dépourvu par les certitudes d’Ellie, alors qu’il ne lui avait mentionné sa fille pour la première fois que le jour même. Pourquoi était-elle si disposée à le croire ? Qu’avait-elle vu en lui ? 

« Alec, vous avez tout abandonné pour elle, » continua Ellie. « Aujourd’hui vous m’avez raconté comment vous avez mis en danger une enquête, mis votre carrière entre parenthèse et encaissé totalement les conséquences d’une faute que vous n’avez pas commise. Vous avez fait tout ça et vous êtes éloigné de Keira parce que vous pensiez que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il faut être un homme courageux pour ça. »

« Ou un lâche, » contra-t-il doucement.

Ellie secoua la tête et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour poser les yeux sur Fred. Le petit avait reporté son attention sur le jouet qu’Alec avait ramassé.

Alec sentit les mains d’Ellie sur ses épaules, l’obligeant à la regarder. Ses yeux était secs à présent mais lorsque ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement, sa voix était douloureuse et à peine plus forte qu’un chuchotement hâtif.

« Ecoutez-moi. Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n’ai jamais dit à personne. »

Ellie jeta un coup d’œil nerveux vers la porte, déglutit difficilement, et ramena ses mains pour les tordre sur ses genoux. Les mots jaillirent d’elle si rapidement et faiblement qu’Alec dû se pencher pour pouvoir les entendre.

« Après le procès, j’ai perdu pieds. Je me suis laissé tomber. J’essaie toujours de recoller les morceaux de ma vie, mais pendant deux mois avant – avant vous et vos stupides papiers de divorce que je n’ai pas signés, j’étais une épave. Ma belle-mère – _ex_ -belle-mère – voulait garder Tom et Fred jusqu’à ce que je retrouve un certain contrôle. Je l’ai haïe pour ça, mais ma sœur et Ollie me l’ont aussi proposé. Et j’ai réalisé qu’ils ne le faisaient pas pour m’enfoncer mais parce qu’ils s’inquiétaient pour moi. Et… aucune de ces options n’était idéale pour Fred et Tom, mais je savais que même s’il existait un endroit parfait pour eux, jusqu’à ce que le pire soit passé et que je reprenne pied, je n’aurais pas été assez forte pour les laisser y aller. »

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour s’excuser ou pour la contredire mais aucun son n’en sorti. Il était stupéfait. Ils s’étaient disputés durant le procès et il l’avait poussée trop loin, il aurait dû s’en rendre compte plus tôt, mais il l’avait pensée inébranlable. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi ne le détestait-elle pas pour l’avoir blessée comme ça ? Ellie s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Alec, je sais que quitter Keira vous a littéralement brisé le cœur mais vous l’avez fait par amour. Et je sais que c’était une des choses les plus dures que vous n’ayez jamais eu à faire parce que je n’aurais jamais pu le faire, même si ça avait été la meilleure option pour mes enfants. » Ellie regarda de nouveau Fred, enveloppé dans son propre petit monde, avec cette douceur qu’elle ne réservait qu’à ses enfants. Elle sourit distraitement à son fils puis revint à Alec.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant, » dit Ellie, et son sourire s’évanouit. « Mais je pense toujours que Keira mérite aussi de le comprendre. C’est votre fille et elle devrait connaître la vérité, tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, et combien vous l’aimez surtout maintenant que – que vous êtes – eh bien - » elle s’arrêta brusquement, soudainement sans mots pour décrire sa pensée.

Il y avait des choses qui blessaient davantage sous forme de silence.

Alec tomba sur ses genoux devant elle, respirant difficilement comme s’il venait de courir un marathon. Il refusa la main tendue d’Ellie et attrapa plutôt le bord de la table.

« Est-ce que vous - ? »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Non, je ne vais pas bien, » admit-il pour la première fois.

« J’ai votre manteau, » réalisa Ellie en se levant mais Alec se redressa pour l’arrêter.

« Je les ai déjà prises, » dit-il brutalement. « Mais je n’en ai pas besoin. J’ai besoin que vous – vous asseyez et m’écoutiez. » Elle obéit immédiatement, évitant une dispute qu’Alec désirait désespérement, et il se retrouva debout devant elle, cherchant ses mots.

« La première fois que je me suis pointé, la nuit de l’orage - » Alec tenta de rassembler ses esprits, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête pour ne former qu’une seule question. « Après tout ce que je vous ai dit, après vous avoir blessée, pourquoi ne m’avez-vous pas jeté dans la tempête ? » Ellie cligna des yeux, ne s’attendant de toute évidence pas à cela, mais se reprit rapidement.

« J’y ai pensé, » avoua-t-elle. « Mais contrairement à ce que pense le reste du pays, j’ai dormi à côté d’un monstre inhumain mais je n’en suis pas un. »

« Vous avez menacé de me tuer, » rappela Alec.

« J’y ai aussi pensé, » acquiesça Ellie, prétendant l’envisager sérieusement. « Mais je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Je priverais la Grande-Bretagne de son pire flic et ne serais pas prête à être récompensée, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, ç’aurait été un honneur. Ils vous auraient probablement faite Chevalier pour vous être débarrassée de moi, » taquina-t-il. Sa tentative d’humour tomba à l’eau en même temps que le visage d’Ellie s’assombrit. La pièce redevint silencieuse et la vérité menaçait de sortir qu’ils le veuillent ou non.

«  _D’accord_  ! Je l’avoue, je vous détestais, » lâcha Ellie en brisant le silence. « J’aurais voulu pouvoir blâmer Joe, le procès, mais il y avait une petite voix dans ma tête qui vous rendait responsable de tout. » Elle fit un geste de la main pour l’arrêter comme s’il allait protester. « Je sais que ce n’était pas votre faute, mais d’une certaine manière c’était plus facile de me concentrer sur vous que sur Joe. Je vous ai hais la plupart du temps où on a travaillé ensemble. Vous n’étiez pas le père de mes enfants, vous n’étiez pas marié avec moi depuis plus de quatorze ans, et vous n’étiez pas celui qui dormait à côté de moi pendant que j’essayais de résoudre un crime qui somnolait dans mon lit. »

Une sombre part d’Alec appréciait cette confession, satisfaite qu’Ellie soit en colère contre lui comme le reste du monde. Il savait que cette colère était juste, qu’il le méritait, mais même s’il s’était attendu à ces paroles, il avait l’impression qu’Ellie venait de le poignarder. Et elle n’avait pas encore fini.

« J’étais furieuse quand je vous ai trouvé dans la chambre de Fred et peut-être que je vous aurais tué si vous n’étiez pas tombé par terre. Mais une drôle de chose est arrivée. Je vous ai parlé. »

Elle se mit à rire devant son expression ahurie.

« Je sais, ça semble idiot. Mais une minute, nous nous disputions et la suivante je vous disais ces choses que je n’avais dit ni à ma sœur, ni à la psychologue qu’ils me forcent à voir. J’étais peut-être seule et fatiguée de repousser tout le monde, mais quand vous êtes apparu… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose a changé. » Le fantôme d’un sourire traversa son visage.

« Ca n’a aucun sens, mais je pense que vous être pointé au milieu de cette tempête m’a en quelque sorte sauvée… » elle s’arrêta.

Cela faisait sens, plus que ça n’aurait dû. Cette nuit, quelque chose avait changé pour Alec aussi. Il s’était senti responsable de la situation d’Ellie depuis de début et avait juré sur le banc qu’il veillerait sur elle et sur ses garçons. Après avoir accepté de dormir dans le même lit qu’elle, tout avait changé. Malgré l’orage grondant à l’extérieur et une femme à ses côtés pour la première fois depuis des années, Alec avait mieux dormi que toutes les nuits depuis Sandbrook. Et même s’il détestait l’infinité du ciel, l’air, le sable, les falaises, les gens du village et la façon dont Ellie se cachait d’eux dans sa petite baraque au fin fond de la commune, il revenait encore et encore à Broadchurch, pas par quelconque obligation morale, mais parce qu’il _voulait_ voir Fred et Tom et plus importait, il avait _besoin_ de voir Ellie.

« Vous m’avez aidé, Alec, » dit Ellie en se rapprochant pour prendre les mains de l’homme dans les siennes. « Maintenant que je vous ai dit tout ça, vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi je vous ai poussé à accepter votre opération, pourquoi vous avez eu droit à un discours sur le pardon et pourquoi j’ai essayé de vous contraindre à vous réconcilier avec votre fille. Je comprends à présent que c’est plus complique que ce que je ne pensais, mais j’essayais simplement de vous aider. »

Elle pressa ses mains et il l’aida à se relever. Il laissa tomber ses bras mais ne recula pas, malgré le peu de distance qui les séparait. En cherchant son regard, Ellie tendit la main et effleura le visage d’Alec.

« Vous méritez d’être heureux, Alec. Je veux que vous soyez heureux. »

Il ferma les yeux et serra fermement les poings qu’il maintint le long de son corps pour ne pas la toucher. Ellie fit un pas en avant, ignorant son inconfort, et traça doucement de ses doigts les traits de sa mâchoire. Alec serra et desserra les poings mais perdit contrôle lorsqu’Ellie se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Ses mains glissèrent lentement autour de la taille d’Elie pour la maintenir près de lui, pour prolonger un peu plus ce moment et conserver cette chaleur qui émanait d’elle.

« Vous devriez vous raser, » gloussa Ellie, et son souffle chatouilla la peau d’Alec.

« C’est tout ? » Alec entrouvrit un œil. « Je croyais être une misérable tête de nœud que vous détestiez. »

« Je pense toujours que vous êtes une tête de nœud, » rigola doucement Ellie en s’abandonnant à son étreinte. Ses boucles chatouillaient le visage d’Alec. « Mais je ne vous déteste plus autant. »

« Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça, » soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

« Ne me faites pas changer d’avis, » prévint Ellie et tapotant son torse. « Ne me laissez pas tomber. »

« Jamais, » promit-il, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il prit la main d’Ellie dans la sienne et la tint contre son cœur. Elle le regarda, et Alec attendit le moment où elle le testerait. Ce ne fut pas long. Ellie le poussa mais Alec s’était préparé. Il se sentait plus fort, assez fort pour la soutenir elle et tout le poids qu’elle mettait sur son cœur. Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des lustres, cela ne lui faisait pas mal.

*

Quand Tom se traîna hors du canapé pour prévenir Alec que sa voiture venait d’arriver, il trouva l’homme et Fred dans la cuisine. Alec était perché sur le bord de la table et racontait au petit garçon une histoire sur Keira, pas la princesse Keira mais la vraie Keira qui, quand elle n’était pas plus grande que Fred, avait redécoré le bureau de son papa avec un marqueur indélébile, rendant son chef si furieux qu’il avait failli jeter Alec dans l’une des cellules du poste.

« Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais d’elle ? » demanda Tom.

Alec haussa les épaules mais fut sauvé par le gong quand Ellie apparu dans la pièce avec son manteau. Il la remercia et se leva pour le récupérer

« Est-ce qu’Alec peut revenir samedi prochain ? »

« Ca dépend de lui, » répondit-elle en même temps qu’Alec dit : « Ca dépend de ta Maman. » Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour s’observer et quelque chose de silencieux passa dans leurs regards. La mère rougit et Alec frotta sa nuque.

« Est-ce que je dois dire au taxi d’attendre ? » demanda innocemment Tom.

« Non. Au revoir Tom, » dit Alec, ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon en passant devant lui. Ellie demanda à son fils de surveiller Fred un instant et se précipita derrière lui. Tom obéit en détachant Fred de sa chaise haute et en l’emmenant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Alec et sa mère étaient toujours dans le hall d’entrée. Alec enfilait son manteau et elle le mettait en garde contre le temps pourri. _Trop chiant_. Tom roula des yeux et emporta Fred dans la cuisine pour chiper un goûter.

S’il était resté, il aurait vu Ellie attraper Alec par le revers de sa veste et la boutonner pour lui, comme elle le faisait pour ses enfants.

« Je me fiche de cette stupide tempête, » grogna Alec.

« Eh bien vous ne devriez pas, » soupira Ellie, puis abandonna. Il était tellement têtu. Huit mois avaient passé et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider si elle devait le tuer ou le maintenir vivant. La voiture garée à l’extérieur klaxonna bruyamment et tous deux se tournèrent vers la porte.

« Vous devriez y aller, » lui dit-elle. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle ajouta, « Prenez soin de vous, _s’il vous plait_. »

« Promis, » assura Alec. « Je vous vois samedi ? »

Ellie hocha la tête et le sentit s’éloigner.

« Attendez, » hoqueta-t-elle en attrapant sa manche pour le retenir. La sensation du manteau et le parfum qui imprégnait le tissu usé lui étaient aussi familier que les siens. Ellie toute entière désirait s’enrouler de nouveau dedans et tout oublier. Il n’y avait aucun retour en arrière possible et elle ne pouvait engourdir la douleur, Ellie l’avait désormais compris. La seule façon d’échapper à cet orage était d’avancer. Sa sœur, son neveu et même son ex-belle-mère avaient de leurs propres manières tenté de l’aider en la poussant et la tirant dans différentes directions. Mais au final, c’était Tom et Fred qui l’avaient guidée vers l’air frais, et Alec.

Bon Dieu, il lui avait sauvé la vie et il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Plus que tout, elle souhaitait lui retourner cette faveur mais Alec lui avait fait comprendre un peu plus tôt que personne ne pouvait vraiment l’aider.

La voiture klaxonna de nouveau et Alec maudit le chauffeur.

« Désolé, » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Allez-y, » lui permit Ellie en lâchant son manteau. Au lieu de s’éloigner, Alec se rapprocha. Il glissa une main derrière la tête d’Ellie et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ses lèvres s’attardèrent contre sa peau et ses doigts ondulèrent dans ses cheveux. Il la pressa contre le mur et Ellie inspira profondément.

« Vous serez piégé dans la tempête, » haleta-t-elle.

« J’ai connu pire, » murmura-t-il contre sa tempe, et Ellie frissonna. «  _Ellie_ , vous devez cesser de vous inquiéter pour moi. »

« C’est comme vous demander d’être heureux, » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Qui a dit que je ne l’étais pas ? » demanda Alec. Il encadra le visage d’Ellie de ses longs doigts et elle inclina la tête vers lui.  

Dehors, le chauffeur appuya sans interruption sur son klaxon. Dans la cuisine, Fred se mit à pleurer et les interrompit. Alec grogna et Ellie se demanda si Dieu la détestait ou intervenait pour son salut.

« Ecrivez-moi quand vous serez arrivé, » lui cria-t-elle une fois sorti dans le vent battant.

Elle prit Fred des bras de Tom et tous trois regardèrent la voiture s’éloigner dans l’allée.

« Est-ce qu’il reviendra ? » demanda son aîné plein d’espoir.

« Je l’espère, » répondit-elle. La mère passa un bras autour des épaules de Tom et s’accrocha à ses deux fils. Et ce fut la première fois parmi beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres, qu’Ellie pria pour qu’Alec revienne.

 


	9. Le calme avant la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée désolée désolée pour tout le temps écoulés entre ces chapitres... J'espère qu'ils vous plaira.   
> Le suivant est un de mes chapitres préférés, j'espère le traduire vite.

Alec Hardy regarda pour la énième fois sa montre et s’assit sur le capot de la Toyota de Miller. Cela faisait plus de  vingt minutes qu’elle avait disparu dans cette maison jaune poussin avec la conseillère immobilier et elle ne se décidait pas à en sortir.  Il fronça les sourcils devant la teinte du bâtiment qui réussissait presque à masquer l’humidité des murs décrépits. La baraque avait grand besoin d’être rafraîchie. Alec craignait que l’agente ne repère la vulnérabilité de Miller et la convainque de l’acheter.

Grâce à la grande bouche de Miller, la femme était déjà bien consciente que cette maison était dans sa fourchette de prix, qu’elle était mère célibataire avec deux jeunes enfants et que son bail actuel se terminait dans trois semaines. Alec n’avait même pas atteint le perron de la porte avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter tous les mensonges de l’agente, ce qui l’avait amené à rebrousser chemin vers la voiture.

« C’était une idée de merde, » se réprimanda Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n’avait pas compris comment Miller avait réussi à le convaincre de l’accompagner pour cette visite mais c’est exactement ce qui s’était produit. Ils s’étaient retrouvés neuf mois plus tôt seulement, et il ne comprenait toujours pas de quel manière cette femme enrageante avait autant de pouvoir sur lui.

« Vous agissez comme si je vous avais menotté à la voiture pour vous traîner ici. »

En parlant du loup, Alec se retourna pour voir Ellie déverrouiller son véhicule. Il s’éjecta du capot et observa la conseillère retourner vers sa propre voiture dans l’allée. Ellie avait allumé son GPS et venait de rater le sourire  charmeur et le signe de la femme à Alec. Du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait…

« C’est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ou celle pour laquelle vous vous cachez ? » lui demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard. Il fut tenté de rejoindre l’autre femme et de lui rouler un énorme patin juste pour voir s’il pouvait faire sortir Ellie de ses gonds. Au lieu de quoi Alec se renfrogna et ouvrit sa portière.

« Montez dans la voiture, Miller. »

Ellie glissa dans le véhicule et lui tendit son téléphone. Il le brancha sur l’allume-cigare et le déposa sur la console centrale entre leurs sièges. La prochaine destination n’était qu’à quinze minutes, mais le trajet paru durer une éternité pour Alec qui avait déjà souffert deux visites et supportait une vue dégagée sur le portable d’Ellie.

« Bon sang, qui est Brian S. ? » demanda-t-il quand le GPS frisa de nouveau. Il chercha ses lunettes et prit le téléphone. « Il vous a envoyé douze sms dans les quatre dernières minutes. »

« Vous le connaissez, Alec, » soupira Ellie en rajoutant à contrecœur, « Il travaillait pour vous. »

« Brian de la scientifique ?! » s’exclama Alec en faisant tomber ses lunettes. Ellie vira au rouge écarlate, ou étais-ce Alec qui voyait rouge ? « Vous papotez aussi avec l’infâme Brian ? Vous faites quoi de l’imbécile que vous a collé votre sœur ? Lui non plus n’était pas assez bien pour vous ? »

Ellie freina sec au stop suivant et lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« La cousine de Brian est dans l’immobilier ! » l’informa-t-elle. « Elle m’a mise en contact avec mon propriétaire actuel. Eux au moins m’aident à trouver une maison au lieu de passer leur temps à râler. »

Elle parcouru ses messages puis répondit quelque chose à Brian avant de reposer son téléphone sur la console.

«  _Calcul du nouvel itinéraire_. »

« Fait chier ! » siffla Ellie en tendant la main vers l’objet mais Alec l’attrapa en premier.

« Prenez à gauche, » indiqua-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison suivante, qu’Alec haïs immédiatement. Ellie dû voir son air dubitatif, ou bien était toujours en colère, car elle l’attrapa du poing par le col avant qu’il ne puisse descendre de la voiture. Elle l’attira vers lui si brusquement que leurs visages se touchèrent presque.

« Ca n’est pas facile pour moi et je n’ai pas besoin de vous si vous rendez tout ça infernal. Si vous prévoyez d’être un connard alors restez ici, mais si vous pouvez prétendre être un être humain normal et garder vos idées pour vous dix minutes, j’apprécierais que vous veniez avec moi. Alors, on essaye ? »

Alec n’avait pas été aussi proche d’elle depuis ce dimanche matin, deux semaines auparavant, où il avait failli l’embrasser dans le hall de sa maison. Ellie dû également en prendre conscience car elle le lâcha immédiatement et sortit de la voiture. Elle avait atteint le perron et s’était déjà présentée à la nouvelle agente, une des collègues de la cousine de Brian, quand Alec la rejoignit.

« Et vous devez être _Monsieur_ Richardson, » le salua la femme, souriante, en lui tendant une main manucurée avec soin. Alec jeta à Ellie un regard déconcerté, mais cette dernière évaluait déjà la taille de la maison, ou le prétendait avec force et conviction. Il serra la main de la conseillère, pressentant  de contrarier Ellie s’il contredisait cette femme.

« Maintenant, si votre femme et vous, Madame Richardson – Madame Richardson ? » L’agente s’arrêta poliment lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’Ellie n’était plus derrière elle. «  _Madame Richardson ?_  » Peu coutumière de son faux nom de famille, Ellie l’ignora.

Rejoignant sa _femme_ près des escaliers, Alec s’éclaircit la gorge et tenta maladroitement de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Ellie se retourna trop vite en entendant sa voix, et il posa sa main sur la rambarde derrière elle, pointant de son autre main la conseillère perplexe.

« Désolée, » s’excusa Ellie en se dirigeant vers elle. « Vous disiez… ? »

Alec les suivit dans la maison et essaya de se convaincre que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait presque touché Ellie était qu’elle avait, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, dit à l’agente qu’ils étaient mariés. Consumé par ses pensées, il ne dit rien sur les problèmes évidents de parasites  dans les murs, ni sur les preuves d’inondations récentes et probablement fréquentes. Il se concentra plutôt sur les raisons pour lesquelles Ellie avait donné à l’agence un faux nom et un faux mari. A la seconde où la conseillère les laissa seuls dans la cour arrière, Ellie se tourna vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Oh, j’ai le droit de parler maintenant ? » rétorqua Alec.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel et examina la clôture du jardin, bien inefficace contre l’eau et les rongeurs.

« Je pense que Richardson est un nom idiot. Vous auriez dû choisir quelque chose d’encore plus original, comme Smith. » ironisa-t-il.

« Alec, » l’avertit Ellie.

« J’ai compris, Miller. C’est malin. Les couples mariés ont en général plus de chance de voir leur dossier accepté. Mais la prochaine fois que vous décidez ce genre de plan, peut-être pourriez-vous m’en toucher un mot pour que je n’ai pas l’air d’un crétin ayant oublié qu’il était marié. » Il posa son coude sur la clôture et observa les marais un peu plus loin, de toute évidence la cause des inondations. Il lui fallut une minute entière pour réaliser que Miller se moquait de lui.

« Quoi ? » attaqua-t-il. Elle s’adossa à ses côtés contre la palissade pour reprendre son souffle.

« Alec, l’agente s’est trompée en pensant que vous étiez mon mari, je vous l’accorde. Mais Ellie Richardson est mon nom, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Foutaises, votre nom est Ellie Miller. »

« Plus maintenant, » dit-elle doucement. Elle leva sa main nue pour qu’il la lui montrer. Son alliance était assurément absente, probablement au fin fond du tiroir de sa chambre avec la photo et les somnifères. « Vous m’avez-vous-même apporté les papiers du divorce il y a quelque mois parce que j’y avais mal orthographié mon nom de jeune fille, Richardson. Maintenant que je suis officiellement divorcée, c’est de nouveau mon nom. »

Alec  la fixait du regard comme si elle était soudain devenue une femme totalement différente. C’était incroyable quelle différence un nom pouvait faire. Il lui avait catégoriquement refusé l’intimité de son prénom jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’effondre à la fin de l’enquête et ils avaient tous deux eu du mal, les mois suivants, à ne pas l’associer à ce moment précis. Même désormais, Alec récoltait de drôles de regards lorsqu’il s’adressait à elle par son prénom, et tendait à ne l’utiliser que quand il était sérieux. Pour tout le reste, c’était Miller. Par quel foutu nom était-il censé l’appeler à présent ?

« Vous n’êtes pas Ellie Miller, » soupira Alec en frottant son visage dans ses mains. « Bon sang, Mill – _Ellie_ , vous auriez pu me le dire. Je vous ai appelé Miller pendant tout ce temps. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » répondit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. « Vraiment, je m’y suis tellement habituée. C’est comme quand je vous appelle Alec. Vous détestez votre prénom, mais je ne vous appelle jamais Hardy, ou capitaine, ou monsieur, ou bien quelque fois quand vous m’énervez ou que je vous taquine. »

« C’est différent, » rétorqua Alec. « Je ne suis plus votre patron. »

« Non, vous ne l’êtes plus, » acquiesça Ellie. « Mais parfois j’ai l’impression que vous l’oubliez. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par là Mill – Richardson ? » demanda-t-il en s’approchant plus près. Ellie se tourna dans l’autre direction et inspecta l’arrière de la maison.

Alec observa son profil, remarquant sa tenue professionnelle et les efforts qu’elle avait mis dans son apparence aujourd’hui. Alors que le soleil apparaissait entre les nuages et qu’elle se protégeait les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer qu’elle était l’Ellie Miller qu’il avait rencontré sur la plage, et que c’est comme cela qu’elle serait si l’enquête s’était terminée avec un tueur différent. Mais elle était plus maigre, plus pâle et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Ses boucles se libéraient déjà de leurs épingles, et Alec luttait contre une envie irrationnelle et peu professionnelle de replacer les barrettes, ou de toutes les retirer. Il se retint, ruminant son nouveau nom.

« Richardson, » Alec testait le nom sur sa langue, étirant les syllabes et roulant les R. «  _Richardson_. »

« Merde, la conseillère revient, » annonça Ellie en lui donnant un léger coup. « Aidez-moi à me sortir de là. »

Alec regarda autour de lui et secoua la tête.

« Non, » lui dit-il.

« Non ? » fit Ellie surprise, en clignant des yeux.

«  _Non,_  » se répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai emmené, » grogna Ellie, puis elle l’attrapa par le bras pour le ramener à l’intérieur de la maison, où la femme les attendait.

« Vous m’avez amené parce que je suis votre mari, » dit Alec d’un ton impassible. « Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi diable je vous ai épousée, je ne me souviens même pas du mariage. » Ellie pinça son bras et Alec ravala un gémissement. Il se libéra de son emprise en prétextant lui ouvrir la porte de manière chevaleresque. Attrapant de nouveau sa main, Ellie détruit tout espoir de retourner à la voiture sans elle. D’accord. Ses dix minutes étaient de toute façon écoulées.

« Très bien, je pense que ma femme et moi en avons vu assez, pas vrai mon cœur ? » demanda Alec sur un ton très doux, pressant la main d’Ellie. Ellie écarquilla les yeux mais Alec de tournait déjà pour s’adresser à la conseillère. « Si vous voulez que quelqu’un achète cette maison, vous devriez dire au propriétaire de masquer la tache d’humidité par là-bas et d’installer quelques pièges pour les souris. Merci beaucoup pour votre disponibilité. » Alec serra la main de la pauvre agente et guida sa _femme_ vers l’extérieur.

« Quid de se comporter comme un être humain normal ? » siffla Ellie.

« Ça fait vingt minutes. Vous m’avez demandé de faire semblant d’être humain pendant pendant dix minutes, Richardson. » Alec leva sa montre pour le lui faire observer. « Vingt minutes de cela, vous étiez Ellie Miller et j’étais divorcé. Maintenant et soudainement, vous êtes Ellie Richardson et je suis remarié à une femme que je connais à peine. »

« Vous êtes tellement con, » le maudit Ellie, puis elle fouilla dans son sac à main. « Prenez les clés, je vais excuser l’impolitesse de mon _mari_. »

Alec attrapa les clés et déverrouilla la voiture pendant qu’Ellie discutait avec la conseillère. Il mit le contact pour démarrer et attendit l’attendit. Elle ne fut pas longue.

« Gina m’a proposé une autre maison mais elle est à trente minutes d’ici, » annonça Ellie en lui donnant son téléphone. Alec allait le brancher sur l’allume-cigare quand il se mit à sonner. Elle le lui arracha des mains mais Alec eu le temps de voir le nom du correspondant.

« Laissez-moi deviner, cet imbécile avec qui vous sortez est aussi agent immobilier ? » grogna-t-il.

« Geoffrey est comptable et nous ne sortons pas ensemble, » le corrigea-t-elle en faisant taire le téléphone. « J’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de l’insulter, il n’est pas si nul une fois qu’on le connaît. »

Alec la regarda avec stupeur alors qu’elle faisait marche arrière dans l’allée.

« Vous m’avez dit qu’il était aussi niais qu’une poule morte et que vous préfériez ne plus adresser la parole à votre sœur pendant vingt ans plutôt que de le revoir, » la cita-t-il.

Ellie rougit et tapota nerveusement le volant.

« Je pense que vous exagérez. »

« Je l’ai détesté au premier regard, » grommela Alec.

« Vous détestez tout le monde ! » souligna Ellie. « Ou presque tout le monde. Mais je suis d’accord, Geoffrey ne m’a pas fait une super première impression. Il était un peu trop bavard et – et je ne sais pas. J'ai à peine fait attention à ce qu’il disait ce soir là parce que j’avais trop peur que vous ne réduisiez ma maison entière et mes enfants dedans en un tas de cendres fumantes. »

« Je les aurais sortis de là, » maugréa-t-il.

« Je le sais Alec, mais ça n’est pas la question. Geoffrey était nerveux et confus à cause de vous. » Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil et détourna rapidement le regard. « Je veux dire, pas seulement vous mais vous _et_ moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Ellie serra plus fort le volant et garda ses yeux sur la route.

« Il a cru que nous étions _ensemble_ , » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh. » Alec ne savais pas que dire d’autre. Tom avait présumé la même chose la nuit où Ellie était sortie pour la première fois avec Geoffrey, mais Alec avait rapidement écrasé sa théorie. Et pourtant… c’était lui qui s’était endormi avec Ellie cette nuit-là, la berçant dans le noir, et c’était elle qui l’avait écouté en lui tenant les mains le matin suivant, quand il lui avait dit la vérité sur Keira et Sandbrook. Quand son taxi était arrivé, Alec sentait déjà qu’il ne serait plus capable de regarder Ellie de la même manière.

« Il m’a emmené déjeuner dimanche dernier et je lui ai tout expliqué, » continua Ellie. « Les dernier mois, il travaillait à Berlin pour une des filiales de son groupe et il n’a pas entendu parler de… vous savez… »

Alec hocha la tête par entendement. Cela avait dû être agréable pour Ellie d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler qui ne connaisse pas l’affaire Broadchurch, et qui ne la juge pas ni ne la compare à la femme qu’elle était. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de continuer à voir cet homme.

«  Est-ce que vous le reverrez ? » demanda Alec en scrutant ses propres mains.

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Ellie. « Tout ce que je sais maintenant c’est que j’ai trois semaines pour trouver une maison et que je crève de faim. » Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et une de ses épingles tomba. « Merde. » A l’aveugle, elle la chercha à tâtons pendant qu’Alec fouillait la console. Il repéra la pince sur les genoux d’Ellie et l’attrapa sans réfléchir. Ellie sursauta et les envoya presque dans le fossé opposé.

« Je l’ai trouvée. » Il lui tendit l’épingle, mais Ellie serrait le volant à s’en blanchir les articulations, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Gardez-la, » dit-elle. Au feu suivant, elle lui lança son portable et lui ordonna de trouver l’endroit le plus proche pour manger. « Assurez-vous qu’ils servent de l’alcool, » ajouta-t-elle.

Alec sortit ses lunettes et lui donna les indications pour rejoindre un pub à dix minutes de route. Ellie les y emmena en sept. Le pub était plus agréable qu’ils ne s’y attendaient, à un juger par le quartier qu’ils venaient de traverser.

« J’espère que vous paierez, » l’informa Ellie en garant la voiture.

« J’ai gardé vos enfants gratuitement les deux derniers samedis soirs, » protesta Alec en sortant de la voiture. « Et je vous aides à trouver une maison. »

« Vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour venir avec moi aujourd’hui et je vous avais dit de ne pas venir samedi dernier parce que j’étais malade, » lui rappela Ellie, un index sur son torse. Incapable d’argumenter et ne voulant pas admettre qu’il était venu par inquiétude, Alec enfouit les mains dans ses poches et y trouva l’épingle à cheveux.

« Bien, » consentit-il avec réticence. « Je vous paye un verre et nous trinquerons aux Richardsons, ça vous va ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit que nous étions mariés, vous si, » répliqua Ellie en levant la main vers ses cheveux. Alec attrapa son poignet avant qu’elle ne puisse accomplir son geste habituel et envoya voler une à une le reste de ses épingles. Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je ne me mettrai pas à quatre pattes pour chercher toutes ces foutues choses, » lui dit-il et elle comprit qu’elle ne les récupèrerait pas.

« Je suis bonne pour une coupe de cheveux, » se lamenta-t-elle, puis elle leva la main par automatisme pour écarter les boucles tombantes de ses yeux.

« J’aime bien vos cheveux quand ils sont longs, » la complimenta-t-il, les surprenant tous les deux. « Mais manifestement pas vous. » Il sortit l’épingle qui était dans sa poche et la glissa dans les cheveux d’Ellie. Elle se retourna brusquement, mais Alec était remarquablement rapide de ses doigts et avait fixé ses boucles avant qu’elle ne s’échappe hors de portée. Ellie aplatit ses cheveux et lui jeta un drôle d’air.

« J’avais une fille, » se défendit Alec et le visage d’Ellie s’adoucit.

« Alec, vous avez toujours une fille. » Le prenant par la main, elle le guida à l’intérieur du pub.

L’endroit était peu éclairé mais il y avait ce jour-là assez de lumière naturelle pour qu’il soit presque accueillant. Quelques têtes se levèrent du bar pour les regarder passer mais, à cette heure-ci, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients. Ellie lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers les toilettes tandis qu’Alec alla au comptoir pour récupérer le menu.

« J’espère que vous n’avez pas commandé pour moi, » dit Ellie en revenant. Souriant à la serveuse, elle passa commande pour leurs deux repas sans le consulter, puis l’entraîna vers une table près de la fenêtre. Alec retira son manteau et le drapa sur la chaise vide à côté de lui, mais Ellie s’extrait du sien un peu trop brusquement et fit tomber une autre de ses épingles à cheveux.

« Comment suis-je censée reprendre le contrôle de ma vie quand je ne peux même pas contrôler mes cheveux ? » s’amusa-t-elle alors qu’Alec repêchait le petit objet tombé dans son verre vide.

« Vous vous en sortez bien. Avec un peu de chance vous serez nouvelle propriétaire avant la fin de la journée, » la rassura Alec en lui tendant l’épingle. « A quelle heure doit-on voir la prochaine vendeuse ? »

« Pas avant une heure, elle a deux autres rendez-vous aujourd’hui et je lui ai dit que je lui écrirais si nous – _Aïe !_  » Sans faire attention, elle s’était planté la barrette dans le cuir chevelu. Lâchant un soupir de frustration, elle lui tendit l’objet. « Je n’arrive pas à voir ce que je fais, est-ce que vous pouvez - ?»

Alec l’attrapa et posa ses lunettes de côté. Se penchant par-dessus la table, il prit doucement le visage d’Ellie dans sa main et lissa la mèche de cheveux rebelles du bout de ses doigts. Il utilisa son autre main pour replacer l’épingle, avec soin et cette fois. Ellie cligna à peine des yeux.

« Vous êtes étonnamment doué pour ça, » fit-elle remarquer. « Je me suis tordu le poignet après mes fiançailles avec Joe et il arrivait à peine à me laver les cheveux, sans parler de les brosser. »

Alec renifla et lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

« Je n’étais pas bon non plus, » avoua-t-il, en ajustant délicatement une autre de ses boucles. « Et puis nous avons eu une fille qui ne souhaitait qu’une chose, être une princesse. »

« Vous avez dû la gâter, » dit Ellie en souriant.

« Pas assez, » répondit Alec avec regret.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs boissons. Alec laissa retomber ses mains sur la table et s’ajusta sur sa chaise. Ellie la remercia, puis, souriant d’un air moqueur, leva son verre à Alec.

« Un toast aux Richardson, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Alec leva son propre verre et l’entrechoqua contre celui d’Ellie. Avec une solennité simulée, il continua. « A Ellie Richardson, la femme la plus têtue, exaspérante et forte que je n’ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m’avez épousé, ni comment, mais ces vingt minutes passées marié avec vous étaient parmi les plus… »

« Arrêtez ! » riait Ellie.

« Voulez-vous bien vous taire et me laisser terminer ? » demanda Alec, luttant pour garder contenance.

« Les gens nous regardent ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Ellie avait raison, bien sûr, mais pour une fois les visages curieux leur souriaient. Pas une seule personne dans ce bar n’avait reconnu Alec et Ellie ou les passés troubles qu’ils transportaient. La seule chose qu’ils voyaient était un couple ordinaire, et un mari qui tentait de porter un toast peut-être embarrassant mais tendre à sa femme. Et même si c’était stupide, Alec aurait souhaité que ce soit réel.

« Je sais que je n’ai pas été le meilleur des maris, » reprit-il en reposant son verre de vin.

« Vous êtes un mari terrible ! » Ellie riait si fort qu’elle renversa une partie de son vin sur la nappe.

« Je vais me rattraper, » dit Alec. Il prit le verre des doigts d’Ellie et le plaça en sûreté à côté du sien. « Promis. »

« Eh bien, vous pourriez commencer par payer les factures, » répondit Ellie en jouant le jeu, toujours amusée. « Ensuite on pourrait essayer de vous faire paraître un tant soit peu humain et je suppose que si vous êtes vraiment ambitieux… »

« Je pourrais vous emmener dans un meilleur restaurant pour votre anniversaire ? » Alec acheva sa phrase. Ellie ne riait plus. La ligne entre ce qui était fiction et réalité était devenue floue, mais Alec attrapa tout de même sa main. Il l’attira vers lui et la rejoint au milieu de la table. En embrassant sa joue, il murmura : « Joyeux anniversaire, Ellie. »

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Ellie, le souffle coupé, ses grands yeux cherchant les siens.

« Tom me l’a dit samedi dernier quand je suis venu, » expliqua-t-il, soudainement nerveux. « Désolé, je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir. Les fleurs ne me paraissaient pas une bonne idée après - »

« Oh, Alec, » l’interrompit Ellie en soupirant. « Vous n’avez pas changé d’un pouce. » Blessé, Alec commença à reculer dans son siège mais Ellie posa une main sur sa joue.

« Alec, je ne veux pas de fleurs, ni de chocolat, ni tout ce que vous pensez devoir m’offrir. La seule chose que je veux, depuis quelques mois déjà… » sa voix s’éteignit et elle regarda leurs mains liées. Alec entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d’Ellie et y sentit ce qu’il y manquait.

« J’aurais dû vous offrir une bague, » dit Alec à voix haute. Ellie redressa la tête si vite qu’Alec cru qu’elle s’était brisé la nuque. Elle le regardait comme s’il avait perdu la tête, mais elle comprit lorsqu’elle vit leurs doigts nus entrelacés sur la table.

« Vous êtes un mari de pacotille ! » l’accusa-t-elle en le giflant pour de faux. « Pourquoi diable vous ai-je épousé ? »

« Aucune idée, » répondit Alec en frottant sa joue comme si elle lui faisait vraiment mal. « Mais si ça peut vous consoler, j’aurais probablement perdu la bague de toute façon. »

« Vous êtes pire que le premier imbécile que j’ai épousé. Je veux divorcer, » annonça-t-elle en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise, bras croisés.

« Dieu merci, » soupira-t-il de soulagement. « Richardson, c’est un nom bien trop compliqué à épeler. »

Ellie lui lança un regard faussement furieux et ils explosèrent simultanément de rire. Ils essuyaient toujours les larmes aux coins de leurs yeux en reprenant leur souffle quand la serveuse leur apporta leurs plats.

*

A travers la pièce, la serveuse levait les yeux aux ciels et secouait la tête en observant le couple qui gloussait à leur table. _En pleine lune de miel_. Elle ramassa la monnaie qu’un de ses clients réguliers avait laissée- sur le comptoir et saisit le journal qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser comme dessous de verre de fortune. Le papier était taché de cercles humides, et il se déchira lorsqu’elle l’attrapa. Grommelant, elle se pencha pour le nettoyer. La grande photo d’une plage lui rappela qu’elle avait désespérément besoin de vacances. Elle ne remarqua même pas le titre en gras, ni la petite photo en bas de l’article, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’apprête à le froisser.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention vers le couple heureux près de la fenêtre. La femme riait encore, probablement de ce que lui disait l’homme. Il souriait et faisait de grands gestes de ses mains, de toute évidence au milieu d’une drôle d’anecdote. La serveuse plissa de nouveaux les yeux sur la photo du capitaine Hardy hirsute, qui ne ressemblait en rien à l’homme animé de l’autre côté de la pièce, puis jeta le journal. Elle devrait réellement parler de ces vacances à son chef.


	10. A l'abri de la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAOUH ! Comment vous dire, vous montrer quelle joie vos commentaires et vos encouragements m'ont fait, particulièrement sur le site FF. fr ?! Merci, merci et merci mille fois  
> Peut-être est-ce la saison 3 qui a motivé de nouveaux lecteurs mais j'ai reçu pas mal de critiques positives sur cette traduction et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! Je vous lis et je souris bêtement devant mon écran !
> 
> Parmi vous se cachait la brillante Mrs Sirius BlackG, que je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier pour ses remarques et ses messages adorablement constructifs et encourageants. Et devinez quoi ? Elle vient de traduire deux délicieux chapitres de cette histoire, plus vite que l'éclair et de façon très agréable à lire. Ils devraient être publiés après le chapitre 11, qui sortira... quand il sortira (Je ne promets plus rien puisque je faillis à chaque engagement que je prends !). Elle est douée, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour lire ses propres FF !
> 
> Un énorme MERCI encore, pour ton aide, ton soutien, tes messages et ta plume !

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente lorsqu’ils payèrent l’addition et ramassèrent leurs affaires. Alec tint la porte pour Ellie et ils quittèrent la brasserie. Malgré l’air frisquet, Alec avait plus chaud que lorsqu’il était rentré dans le pub, et l’attribuait au verre de vin qu’ils avaient bu. Ellie était si occupée à envoyer des messages depuis son téléphone qu’elle percuta presque une voiture stationnée en marchant. Levant les yeux au ciel, Alec se plaça derrière elle et, les mains sur ses épaules, la guida à travers le parking. Ellie ne le remarqua même pas.

« Vous écrivez à la conseillère immobilier ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il avait presque oublié leur rendez-vous. Ellie s’arrêta brusquement et Alec la percuta de plein fouet. Au lieu de reculer, il en profita pour regarder par-dessus l’épaule d’Ellie l’écran du téléphone. Ellie n’écrivait pas à la vendeuse, mais à Lucy.

« Votre sœur pense que vous êtes avec Geoffrey en ce moment, » en déduit-il.

 Ellie sursauta et laissa presque tomber le téléphone sur la chaussée. De toute évidence, elle n’avait pas pris conscience de la proximité d’Alec, ni du fait qu’il portait toujours ses lunettes qu’il avait enfilées pour payer l’addition et qui lui permettaient de lorgner sur son écran.

« Je me demandais bien pourquoi vous vous étiez soudainement réconciliées et pourquoi elle s’était portée volontaire pour garder Fred et Tom ce week-end, » songea-t-il tout haut alors qu’elle se tournait lentement vers lui.

« Elle voulait m’accompagner, mais elle n’est pas douée pour ce genre de choses, » se défendit Ellie en fronçant les sourcils devant son écran. Lucy lui avait déjà répondu.

« Elle veut que vous restiez à Broadchurch, n’est-ce pas ? » présuma Alec. Ellie s’immobilisa en fermant les poings sur son téléphone. « C’est pour ça qu’elle vous a collé Geoffrey ? Parce qu’après tant d’années passées à voyager, il cherche à s’installer dans un endroit plus calme ? C’est pour ça que vous lui avez menti en lui disant que vous étiez avec lui aujourd’hui ? »

« Je n’ai pas menti, » protesta Ellie avec véhémence. « Elle m’a mal comprise, mais ce n’est pas ses affaires, pas plus que les vôtres. » Elle le bouscula pour continuer son chemin et Alec s’adossa contre leur voiture. Il l’observa s’éloigner, fulminante, et ne put retenir un sourire.

« Miller ! » hurla-t-il alors qu’elle était loin dans le parking.

« Richardson ! C’est _Richardson_  ! » cria-t-elle en retour, évitant de peu la voiture qu’elle avait failli percuter un peu plus tôt. Alec ricana.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?! » demanda-t-elle, en revenant sur ses pas.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » mentit-il, luttant contre l’envie de rire. « Mais je pense que vous oubliez quelque chose. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge et fit un geste vers leur voiture.

Ellie porta sa main à son front en jurant grossièrement. Alec rit et elle combla la distance qui les séparait en un rien de temps. Il se redressa, mais elle le poussait déjà contre la voiture.

« J’ai presque envie de vous laisser planté là, » siffla Ellie.

« Allez-y, » la défia-t-il. « Je sais où nous sommes. »

« Menteur, » l’accusa-t-elle en le poussant si fort qu’il en avait mal. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la vérité qui lui était douloureuse.

« Sandbrook n’est pas loin d’ici. »

Ellie trébucha en arrière comme s’il l’avait réellement refoulée. Parfois, il espérait uniquement être capable de la fermer, mais lorsqu’il était près d’elle, sa langue se déliait. Il rendait toujours les situations pires qu’elles n’étaient, c’est l’impression qu’il avait à chaque fois qu’il voyait la peine qu’il lui infligeait. Alec retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux.

« Où est la prochaine maison, Miller ? »

Ellie ne pris pas la peine de le corriger cette fois-ci. Elle attrapa son téléphone avec lourdeur, y retrouva l’adresse et la lut à haute voix.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d’y aller. Nous avons déjà raté le rendez-vous, » se rétracta-t-elle.

« Pardon ? Répétez, » dit Alec en redressant vivement la tête.

« Nous avons loupé le rendez-vous, » recommença Ellie plus lentement, mais il ne l’écoutait plus.

En s’écartant de la voiture, il prit le téléphone des mains d’Ellie et remis ses lunettes. La conseillère avait envoyé une photo de la maison ainsi que son adresse en lettres majuscules. Il n’avait pas vu cette maison depuis quelques années, mais elle n’avait pas changée.

« Il n’y a pas que Sandbrook qui soit près… » observa Ellie, le propulsant hors de ses pensées. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à la photo, mais était concentrée sur lui. « Où est votre fille en ce moment ? »

« Pas loin, » admit-il à contrecœur. « Mais nous n’irons pas la voir aujourd’hui. »

« Alec… »

« Venez, si on part maintenant, nous pourrons y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, » dit-il en contournant la voiture pour s’installer côté passager.

Ils s’assirent et démarrèrent. Alec tenait le portable d’Ellie à la main et la guidait partiellement grâce au GPS et beaucoup de mémoire. Il leur économisa une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils arrivèrent juste au moment où le soleil se couchait. Alec avait détaché sa ceinture et fila hors de la voiture avant même que le moteur ne soit éteint.

Sur la photo, la maison paraissait la même. Pourtant de là où il se tenait, à moins de 3 mètres, elle semblait avoir rapetissé et vieilli. Où bien était-ce lui qui s’était tassé et avait pris de l’âge ? Une légère brise se leva, bruissant entre les branches des arbres de la cour. Alec ferma les yeux. Il avait emmené Keira dans cette bâtisse une multitude de fois au cours de ses jeunes années mais était venu seul lors de sa dernière visite.

Il ne l’était pas aujourd’hui. Une main effleura son dos et Alec ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d’Ellie.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Alec hocha la tête.

Il posa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules, davantage pour se rassurer lui-même qu’autre chose. Après quelques secondes, elle répondit en passant sa main autour de sa taille et ensemble, ils se tirent droit sur le trottoir, en silence, les yeux rivés sur la maison.

« Quand Keira avait deux ans de moins que Fred, Vicky – mon ex-femme – et moi avons commencé à nous disputer, » dit-il enfin. Ellie s’écarta doucement mais Alec ressera son bras autour d’elle, le regard toujours devant lui. « Parfois, les conflits étaient si violentes que Vicky s’envolait pendant des heures, voire même des jours, emportant quelque fois Keira avec elle. »

Ellie posa une main sur le torse d’Alec, qui prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne savais jamais où elle l’emmenait dans ces moments-là, mais j’étais terrifié à l’idée qu’un jour elles ne reviennent jamais. Une fois, après que Vicky se soit en allée seule, j’ai mis Keira dans la voiture et nous avons roulé jusqu’à se retrouver ici. »

Il s’éclaircit la gorge et indiqua le bas de la rue de l’index.

« Il y a une petite aire de jeux, là-bas, juste à côté d’une école. Keira avait cinq ans et c’était le paradis pour elle, » dit-il en souriant devant un tableau invisible aux yeux des autres. « Je lui ai dit que si Vicky nous quittait un jour, nous pourrions vivre ici. Keira est vite devenue trop grande pour le parc mais quand les choses allaient mal, nous revenions là. » Il fit un geste vague vers la maison devant lui.

Alec pressa l’épaule d’Ellie avant de la lâcher, abandonnant la sécurité du trottoir et celle d’Ellie, pour aller redresser le panneau A VENDRE planté dans le jardinet devant la maison. Il continua à avancer jusqu’à atteindre les escaliers du perron, pour s’asseoir dessus. Ellie le suivit, jetant des coups d’œil plus ou moins discrets à travers les fenêtres pour s’assurer que la maison était bien vide. Il laissa pendre ses mains entre ses deux genoux et Ellie se rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

« Vicky a repris le travail juste avant les huit ans de Keira, et nos deux carrières ont décollé. Les disputent se sont arrêtées et j’ai cessé d’avoir peur de perdre ma fille. Bon sang, j’étais tellement stupide, » regretta-t-il amèrement. « Jamais, _jamais_ je n’aurais pu croire que c’est _moi_ qui l’abandonnerait. »

Ellie se laissa aller contre lui et ils observèrent le soleil plonger à travers la ligne d’horizon. Il n’y avait presque plus de lumière lorsqu’Ellie toucha avec hésitation le genou d’Alec.

« Où est votre fille à présent ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. « Elle n’est plus à Sandbrook, n’est-ce pas ? »

Alec secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Il grattait l’endroit sur sa main gauche où il portait son alliance… autrefois. Il ne cessait d’être étonné par l’absence de trace ou de pâleur qui auraient pu indiquer les quatorze années où il avait fidèlement porté son anneau. 

« Une semaine après le scandale de Sandbrook, Vicky a demandé le divorce et sa mutation. Un jour, la presse s’est pointée à la sortie de classe de Keira. Vicky l’a faite changer d’école et a emménagé ailleurs, suffisamment loin de là, avec son amant. D’après ce que je sais, ils y sont toujours. »

Alec attrapa le portable d’Ellie dans une des poches de son manteau, où il l’avait déposé sans réfléchir. Il ouvrit l’application GPS et se déplaça pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux voir l’écran. Il passa sur leur présente location et fit défiler la carte sous leurs yeux. De son index, il traça la route principale qui le menait à Keira.

« Si on continue d’aller vers l’Est, après Sandbrook… »

Il avait mémorisé le chemin et son doigt suivit les routes colorées dessinées sur l’écran en même temps qu’il les parcourait dans son esprit. Il y avait été tant de fois, mais celle où il avait réussi à voir Keira se comptaient sur les doigts d’une main. Quand elle se sentait coupable, Vicky lui envoyait un email, ou un SMS avec des photos de leur fille, et parfois, essentiellement lorsqu’elle avait besoin d’argent, elle l’appelait pour lui dire comment allait Keira. Pourtant Alec ne voulait pas l’entendre de la bouche de Vicky. Il n’avait qu’un seul souhait, voir Keira, et il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir écouter sa voix.

Son doigt s’arrêta et flotta au-dessus de l’écran si longtemps que le GPS se mit à calculer automatiquement le trajet le plus rapide pour y parvenir.

« Ca n’est pas loin d’ici, » observa Ellie, provoquant son sursaut. Il avait oublié sa présence et sa proximité. « On pourrait y aller aujourd’hui, » proposa-t-elle alors qu’il se tournait vers elle.

Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient son visage et Alec sentit l’envie irrésistible de le prendre entre ses mains. Elle était disposée à le conduire sur tous ces kilomètres juste pour qu’il voie sa fille, et Alec souhaitait si fort accepter cette proposition qu’il en souffrait physiquement.

Au lieu de quoi il secoua la tête et lui tendit silencieusement le portable. Ellie attrapa sa main entre les siennes.

« Pourquoi pas ? » insista-t-elle.

« Vicky pourrait me faire arrêter, » répondit Alec, omettant volontairement de lui dire que son ordonnance de restriction avait expiré et la peur de Vicky qu’il ne la dénonce et récupère Keira largement dépassée.  Ellie n’avait pas l’air convaincue, alors Alec lui révéla avec plus d’honnêteté : « Ou pire, Keira pourrait me dire qu’elle me déteste, qu’elle ne veut plus jamais me voir. »

« Alec, c’est une jeune fille de quinze ans, » lui rappela-t-elle avec douceur. « Quand j’avais quinze ans, j’ai probablement dit cent fois à mes parents que je les détestais aussi. »

« Elle a seize ans à présent, » la corrigea-t-il. Ellie soupira profondément et repris son téléphone. Elle pianota sur l’appareil pendant une minute, écrivant probablement à sa sœur, ou bien à Geoffrey, ou peut-être même à l’infâme Brian. Elle glissa le portable dans sa poche avant qu’Alec ne puisse le déduire.

« Vous devez lui parler, Alec, » dit-elle.

« Pas aujourd’hui. » Il se redressa et traversa le carré de pelouse. Ellie bondit sur ses pieds pour le talonner.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à repousser cette échéance ! »

« Ce n’est pas ce que je fais ! » répliqua Alec alors qu’Ellie le rattrapa.

« Foutaises ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Alec pivota pour lui faire face.

« Vous avez-peur, » l’accusa-t-elle. « C’est la seule raison pour laquelle vous l’évitez. »

« Bien sûr que j’ai peur, » riposta-t-il, serrant les poings. « J’ai tout abandonné pour la protéger et je l’ai finalement perdue. Savez-vous seulement ce que je donnerai pour la voir une dernière fois ? » Il écarta largement les bras. « Mais je n’ai _plus rien_ à donner ! »

« Ce n’est pas vrai, » commença Ellie, mais Alec se précipita en avant et la saisit par les épaules.

« Elle me déteste. Je ne pense pas que vous le compreniez ! » siffla-t-il. La force de sa colère le propulsa un peu plus de l’avant jusqu’à ce qu’Ellie percute le mur de la maison. « J’ai ruiné toute sa vie quand Vicky et Sandbrook ont détruit la mienne. Mon cœur battait normalement jusqu’à ce putain de bordel, et à présent je ne suis même sûr d’être capable de voir ma propre fille. Parce que si elle me dit qu’elle me déteste encore une fois, après tout ce temps, tout ce que j’ai dû affronté, et tout ce qu’elle a dû affronté, je ne pense pas… je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter… »

Il relâcha Ellie et fit quelques pas avant de devoir prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas s’effondrer. Il se laissa aller contre le crépit, sa main droite fouillant déjà dans son manteau. Il entendit le craquement du plastique et avala deux des petites pilules blanches. Puis il glissa le long de la paroi jusqu’à s’assoir sur le sol glacé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Ellie était penchée au-dessus de lui, les mains posées sur son visage. Dans la lumière du couchant, il put voir son visage pâle et les rides dessinées sur son visage, qu’il remarquait uniquement lorsqu’il la poussait à bout. Certaines d’entre elles servaient de chemins à ses larmes.

« Arrêtez, » dit-il en levant ses bras pour saisir les mains d’Ellie dans les siennes. « Je vais bien. »

« Vous n’allez pas bien, » chuchota-t-elle. Alec lâcha doucement prise pour effacer les perles d’eau des yeux d’Ellie, elle renifla. Effleurant le visage d’Alec, elle essuya de sa manche les larmes qui y coulaient. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il pleurait.

« Je ne parlerai plus de Keira, » promit-elle.

« Je ne crois pas, » contra-t-il, présentant un rictus léger à la femme obstinée qui lui faisait face. Un sourire mouillé traversa le visage d’Ellie, et Alec le cartographia en détail.

« Je ne suis pas d’accord avec la moitié de ce que vous avez dit, vous savez, » dit Ellie, prudemment. Elle posa une main sur son d’Alec. « Vous ne l’avez pas encore perdue, Alec, mais c’est ce qui se passera si vous ne lui parlez pas. Je pense que vous et moi savons que ce sera plus dur si vous attendez encore et encore pour lui avouer la vérité. »

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ellie leva la main.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que vous n’ayez _plus rien_ à donner. Vous en avez encore tant, ici, » murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur malade. « J’aurais seulement souhaité que vous le compreniez, alors peut-être vous envisageriez que le risque en vaut le coup… »

Alec déglutit difficilement, un nœud dans la gorge.

« Parfois le risque nous fait perdre tellement plus, » hésita-t-il. Le soleil avait disparu, emportant avec lui les derniers rais de lumière, mais il crut voir une étincelle dans le regard d’Ellie.

« Je pensais que vous n’aviez plus rien à donner » dit-elle en écho à ses paroles précédentes, les mains posées sur son manteau.

« C’était le cas, » répondit Alec. « Et puis j’ai rencontré cette foutue lieutenant qui m’a poussé au-delà de ce que je croyais être mes limites et m’a presque rendu fou. »

« Ça devait être au même moment où cette tête de nœud d’écossais grognon est tombé du ciel et a piqué ma foutue promotion. »

Alec rit et Ellie sourit. La brise les enveloppa et emporta leurs rires. Levant une main, il repoussa une des boucles qui tombait dans les yeux d’Ellie. Elle frissonna alors que sa main s’attardait sur sa tempe, et Alec sentit immédiatement l’atmosphère changer entre eux.

« On devrait y aller avant que quelqu’un appelle la police pour signaler des intrus, » suggéra-t-il faiblement en retirant sa main.

« Alec, nous sommes la police, » le corrigea Ellie.

« Plus maintenant, » maugréa-t-il.

« Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, » pointa Ellie, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle lui tendit les bras et ils s’aidèrent mutuellement à se relever. Alec se sentit immédiatement étourdi, mais pour la première fois il ne sut honnêtement pas dire si c’était un effet indésirable de son arythmie ou si c’était à cause de la femme devant lui. Ellie l’équilibra en posant une main sur son dos et Alec passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. Alors qu’ils marchaient vers la voiture, un vieil homme âgé sortit de la maison de l’autre côté de la rue. Ellie sourit en agitant sa main, et Alec la serra davantage contre lui.

« Vous avez toujours votre badge sur vous ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Par chance, oui, » chuchota-t-elle en retour alors que l’homme les regardait, suspicieux.

« Et vos menottes ? » se demanda Alec tout haut, se souvenant de la dernière menace d’Ellie.

« Vous voulez vraiment le découvrir ? » avertit-elle, mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils réalisèrent tous deux l’ambiguïté de cette phrase et prirent leurs distances physiquement. Il jura avoir vu le visage d’Ellie rougir lorsqu’ils montèrent dans la voiture. Il savait que le sien était cramoisi.

*

«  _Alec._  »

Alec fut tiré de son sommeil en sursaut et se cogna la tête contre la fenêtre. En berçant son crâne, il regarda par la vitre pour voir le centre de la ville de ses cauchemars. Il faisait nuit à présent, et il réalisa qu’il avait dû s’assoupir pendant le long trajet du retour. Il se couvrit les yeux des mains pour éviter la vue et serra l’autre sur sa cuisse.

« Alec, » l’appela de nouveau Ellie en se penchant vers lui pour frotter son bras. « Vous allez bien ? »

« « Bien sûr que je vais bien, » marmonna-t-il groggy, balayant son inquétude d’un geste. « Conduisez donc, » la pressa-t-il.

Ellie soupira et la voiture s’élança de nouveau. Un peu plus loin, elle s’arrêta. Alec entendit le son de la clé tournant sur le contact puis ce fut le silence. Il jeta un coup d’œil entre ses doigts, reconnaissant la maison d’Ellie, puis abaissa sa main et desserra l’autre poing. Aucun d’entre eux ne fit de mouvement pour détacher sa ceinture ou sortir de la voiture.

« Vous n’aimez pas ma conduite ou vous détestez juste cet endroit ? » demanda Ellie, l’étudiant point par point depuis le siège conducteur. Son visage était éclairé par l’ampoule extérieure de la maison, qu’elle avait laissée allumée pour compenser l’absence de lampadaires sur le chemin.

« Ca n’est pas votre conduite, » lui assura-t-il, quand bien même elle les avait presque fracassés contre une autre voiture un peu plus tôt. Essentiellement par sa faute. « Rien que de traverser ce village me pousse à bout. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous le supportez. »

« C’est chez moi, » répondit Ellie, jetant un regard vers la maison.

« Plus pour longtemps, » lui rappela-t-il en détachant sa ceinture.

Les clés cliquetèrent lorsqu’elle les retira du contact mais au lieu de quitter le siège, elle se pencha sur le volant. Alec toucha son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui mais évita son regard. Sa main quitta son épaule et il l’observa, perplexe.

« Vous avez changé d’avis, » dit-il, incrédule.

« Alec, » commença-t-elle, mais Alec lui coupa la parole.

« J’y crois pas ! Miller, vous m’avez traîné dans quatre maisons différentes et m’avez fait subir trois visites. On y a perdu un jour entier ! »

« Je ne vous ai forcé qu’à en voir trois, » argumenta Ellie. « Et vous avez passé les deux premières visites à bouder près de la voiture parce que la vendeuse flirtait avec vous. »

« Je n’ai pas flirté avec elle ! » s’étrangla-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, ça vous aurait demandé une vraie conversation. Mais vous auriez dû lui dire _quelque chose_  lors de la première visite. Ca m’aurait évité de supporter ses gloussements et l’entendre vous demander si vous vouliez tester la chambre ou vérifier l’état du jardin avec elle. »

« La première maison n’avait même pas de jardin, » se rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je _sais_ , Alec ! Bon sang vous êtes tellement borné ! » gémit-elle, en posant le front sur le volant.

« Si ça vous ennuyait tant que ça, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas simplement dit que nous étions mariés, comme vous l’avez fait avec l’autre, plutôt que d’exposer votre situation de mère célibataire et de lui donner la notice d’instruction pour vous rouler dans la farine, » ironisa Alec.

Ellie se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour la dernière fois, je n’ai suggéré à personne que nous étions mariés. Vous si, » grogna-t-elle, lançant un doigt dans sa direction. « Et comment étais-je censée deviner que vous n’alliez pas faire d’attaque si quelqu’un nous prenait pour un couple marié ! »

Alec ouvrit la bouche puis la referma vivement. S’il n’avait pas été si déterminé à ne pas la bouleverser, cette phrase l’aurait probablement terrifié. Battant des doigts sur la console de la voiture, il se figea alors qu’une possibilité encore plus effrayante traçait son chemin dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que vous emménagez chez votre petit ami ? »

« Son nom est Geoffrey et ça n’est pas mon petit ami ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Deux semaines plus tôt, vous lui avez sucé la face juste devant moi, et au vu de vos SMS, votre sœur est convaincue que vous êtes partie à la chasse à la maison avec lui aujourd’hui. Avec une partie de jambe en l’air à la clé pour ce soir ; excusez-moi si j’ai du mal à croire qu’il _n’est pas_ votre petit ami, » cracha-t-il. Ellie le fixa longuement.

Il sortit de la voiture en claquant violemment la portière. Après un moment interminable, Ellie en fit de même. Alec s’assit sur le parechoc arrière et se referma sur lui-même en cherchant son téléphone dans son manteau. Il entendit Ellie le maudire et le bruit de porte de la maison se fermant retentir.

Il plissa les yeux vers la bicoque. La lumière de la cuisine s’alluma, l’ombre d’Ellie passa devant la fenêtre. Elle éteignit délibérément la lampe extérieure, seule source d’éclairage pour Alec. Par chance, il avait cette fois son manteau et la nuit était plus clémente que la fois précédente, où il s’était accidentellement enfermé dehors. Repérant son téléphone au toucher, il le saisit pour appeler un taxi. L’écran vira rapidement au noir, non sans avoir signalé une batterie faible.

Alec jura et jeta le portable sur le coffre. Laissant tomber sa tête dans ses longues mains, il compta à rebours en partant de cent. Loin de l’aider, cela ne fit que lui rappeler la dernière fois qu’il avait utilisé cette technique, et comme sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque avaient pris le tempo de ceux d’Ellie. Il persista jusqu’à quarante-deux avant d’abandonner.

Récupérant son mobile, il marcha jusqu’à la maison et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ellie l’ouvrit en grand.

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de vous laisser entrer ! »

« Mon portable est mort. » Alec le lui tendit pour preuve.

Ellie secoua la tête et s’apprêta à lui fermer la porte au nez, mais Alec glissa son pied dans l’encadrure et l’en empêcha avant qu’elle ne lui explose l’arcade sourcilière.

« Vous me devez toujours un service pour avoir gardé vos enfants, » lui rappela-t-il, saisissant cette opportunité de dette même si elle ne lui importait pas. « Laissez-moi charger mon téléphone, pour que je puisse appeler un taxi, et nous serons quitte. »

« Nos chargeurs ne sont pas les mêmes, » répondit-elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant

« Je sais, mais j’ai laissé le mien ici samedi dernier, » admit-il.

Ellie haussa les sourcils mais Alec s’était déjà introduit dans la maison. Il se dirigea droit vers les escaliers, Ellie sur les talons.

« Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? » s’indigna-t-elle en attrapant le dos de son manteau. Alec s’arrêta et résista à l’envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, avec force, de manière répétée, sachant ce qui l’attendait à présent.

« Le chargeur est branché derrière votre lit, » l’informa-t-il à contrecœur.

Choquée, Ellie relâcha sa veste et il se hâta dans sa chambre. Débranchant l’objet, il était presque à la porte de la pièce lorsqu’Ellie lui barra le passage, les bras grands ouverts.

« Espèce de petit merdeux ! Je savais que vous n’aviez pas dormi sur le canapé le weekend dernier, » croassa-t-elle, triomphante.

« J’ai essayé, vraiment, je vous assure, » se défendit-il, frottant sa nuque. « Mais le plancher est plus confortable que cette chose en bas qui se prend pour un meuble. Si je gagne au loto je vous jure, Miller, que la première chose que je ferai sera de vous acheter un vrai canapé. »

Ellie le dévisagea comme s’il avait perdu la tête, puis bascula la tête en arrière en éclatant d’un grand rire. Alec s’assit sur le bord du lit, incapable de comprendre la femme déroutante qui se tenait devant lui. Dix secondes auparavant, elle souhaitait le tuer et à présent, elle riait à gorge déployée.

Ellie se laissa tomber à côté de lui, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Je n’arrive pas à y croire ! » s’exclama-t-elle. « Vous m’accusez d’être un genre de catin parce que j’ai embrassé un type, ma sœur fait des suppositions sur la nature de mes relations avec lui, et pourtant… »

« Je ne vous ai jamais appelée _comme ça_  ! » protesta vivement Alec. De plus, plus personne n’utilisait ce mot.

« Alec, ça suintait de tous vos pores, » dit-elle en rejetant ses objections d’un geste vague de la main. « J’ai déjà oublié, mais c’est amusant que vous vous offensiez de la manière dont j’ai agi avec Geoffrey alors que c’est vous qui avez dormi dans mon lit à trois occasions différentes. »

« Je n’ai pas… » La mâchoire d’Alec se serra, Ellie ayant parfaitement raison. « Vous aviez volé mon manteau, » finit-il par se défendre mollement.

« Une seule fois, et vous auriez pu facilement me réveiller, » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s’appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser mais Alec se pencha sur elle avant qu’elle ne puisse se lever.

« Je ne vous ai jamais traitée de catin, et je n’ai jamais voulu le laisser entendre, » clarifia-f-il, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens en espérant qu’elle le comprenne. « Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir dormi sur un autre meuble inconfortable, ou dans la douche, ou sur le sol comme un… un gentleman, » s’excusa-t-il, grinçant devant ce terme. « Je ne suis pas ce genre d’homme, mais Ellie, vous devez comprendre que je ne dirais _jamais_ … »

« Je sais, Alec, » le coupa Ellie, lui épargnant un certain embarras. Elle le repoussa et s’assit à côté de lui. Soupirant, elle posa une main sur sa jambe. « Vous n’êtes pas parfait, Alec, mais vous êtes meilleur que vous ne le pensez. »

« Vous me connaissez à peine, » laissa échapper Alec, une fois encore étourdi par la confiance aveugle qu’elle lui témoignait.

« Alec, j’ai dormi avec un meurtrier pédophile pendant quatorze ans sans jamais le remarquer, » glissa-t-elle. « Ça me fait peur de l’avouer, mais je vous connais probablement mieux que je ne connaissais mon propre mari. »

Leurs regards restèrent vérouillés un long moment et même s’il en mourait d’envie, il ne pouvait pas contrer cet argument.

« Venez, » le pressa-t-elle en se levant. « Je veux vous montrer quelque chose. »

Alec la suivit et le chargeur de téléphone tomba sur le sol dans son sillage, une nouvelle fois oublié.

 


	11. Le précipice et l'ouragan à l'horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après des semaines et des semaines de silence radio, voici le 11ème chapitre de notre traduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est pour ma part un de mes préférés.  
> Un ENORME merci à tous les lecteurs, les silencieux et ceux qui commentent, pour vos encouragements et votre (gigantesque) patience. Je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de lire vos mots.  
> Enfin un merci tout doux à L. (Mrs Sirius BlackG) pour son oreille attentive, ses mots réconfortants, son enthousiasme et sa force. Elle me pousse en quelque sorte à me dépasser pour cette traduction, et y donne un sens.   
>  Ses traductions concernent les chapitres suivants, restez connectés !

Alec Hardy avait déjà pris un bon nombre de décisions stupides dans sa vie et il s’apprêtait à en ajouter une sur sa liste déjà longue et grandissante si Ellie Miller ne ralentissait pas. Souffrir d’une attaque cardiaque sur une des foutues falaises vertigineuses de Broadchurch était possiblement l’une des pires façons de mourir qu’il s’était imaginé. Pas loin de la noyade, mais Ellie l’ignorait.

« Par ici ! » dit-elle finalement, lui faisant signe de la suivre sur le sentier. Ou plutôt sur la minuscule ligne de terre tortueuse qui en faisait office. Ils venaient d’atteindre un nouveau point d’observation et Alec saisit ces quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre sa respiration. Essuyant discrètement la sueur de son front, il fit semblant d’acquiescer devant le paysage qu’elle l’avait littéralement traîné voir.

« Joli, très joli, » commenta-t-il depuis l’endroit où il s’était assis, haletant.

« Vous ne voyez rien d’ici ! » protesta-t-elle, lui priant de la rejoindre par un geste de la main.

« Si, je vous assure, » mentit-il. « C’est… charmant. » Cela n’avait rien de charmant. Ellie était au bord de ce qui lui semblait être une chute libre vers l’océan. Une beauté difficile à apprécier avec toutes ces algues et ces herbes rampantes qui poussaient de partout, et cet immonde buisson épineux qui florissait de façon anarchique grâce à l’idiot qui l’avait planté là. Car clairement, il n’appartenait pas à la flore locale. Un peu comme lui-même.

« Allez venez, Alec, » l’amadoua-t-elle en lui tendant les mains.

En la maudissant à voix basse, Alec évita largement le buisson et se fraya prudemment un chemin à travers les herbes hautes et les plantes sauvages. Il n’avait jamais aimé la sensation du sable sous ses pieds, ou la vision de la Terre entière qui semblait être avalée progressivement par l’océan, centimètre par centimètre à chaque marée montante. Ellie, elle, adorait de toute évidence ce paysage et se fourvoyait profondément en pensant que c’était le cas de tout le monde.

« A pas de bébé, » le taquina-t-elle alors qu’il s’arrêta résolument à distance plus que raisonnable du bord et d’elle.

« Cet endroit n’est rien d’autre qu’un piège mortel, » claqua-t-il, refusant de bouger. « Je ne vois pas comment quiconque voudrait vivre ici, » dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Le visage d’Ellie s’assombrit et Alec réalisa trop tard qu’il venait de l’insulter. Elle ne tarda pourtant pas à lui rappeler que ses propres parents l’avaient amené dans ce même endroit en vacances, quand il n’était qu’un jeune garçon.

« Mon père était un idiot, » l’informa-t-il.

« La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l’arbre, vous savez. »

Alec l’observa. Ellie se retourna pour masquer son rictus et s’assit au bord de la falaise. Après plusieurs minutes à se questionner sur l’absolue nécessité de s’approcher du gouffre, il abandonna sa lutte et s’assit lentement à ses côtés. Ellie le regarda d’un air suffisant alors qu’il s’installait près d’elle. Alec déglutit difficilement et réussit presque à garder ses yeux rivés sur l’horizon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vos mains tremblent ? » s’inquiéta Ellie, prenant la plus proche dans les siennes. Les mains d’Ellie étaient douces et chaudes, et Alec s’y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Vous avez peur du vide ? »

Alec secoua la tête, jeta un coup d’œil anxieux sur les vagues éloignées, qui venaient s’écraser sur le rivage trente mètres sous leurs pieds. Il redoutait le pouvoir de l’océan et la mort par noyade, mais c’était la femme à ses côtés qui l’effrayait le plus.

« Je suis désolée, » s’excusa Ellie, mortifiée. « J’ai oublié que vous n’aimiez pas l’eau. Nous pouvons retourner à la maison. »

« Pas tout de suite, » s’obstina Alec. Ellie se rassit et il tenta de se détendre.

En prenant de profondes inspirations, il fournit un effort considérable pour essayer d’apprécier à sa juste valeur ce qu’Ellie voulait lui montrer… en vain. L’air avait toujours le goût du sel, le ciel était toujours rempli d’un nombre vertigineux d’étoiles, et l’océan ne cessait de battre la plage, rugissant et érodant le petit bout de terre sur lequel ils étaient assis. Il se sentait minuscule, impuissant et démuni ici. Il avait espéré que Broadchurch lui apporterait une certaine paix, ça n’était pas le cas. Tout ce que cette ville lui avait donné n’avait fait que le précipiter davantage vers le ravin escarpé auquel il tentait désespérément d’échapper.

Ellie lui donna un petit coup de coude et il prit le temps de l’observer pour la première fois depuis leur ascension. Le vent venant de l’océan avait rosi son visage et transformé ses cheveux en un amas de boucles. Ses yeux brillaient et ses jambes se balançaient librement dans le vide à leurs pieds. Malgré tout ce qu’il s’était passé, elle était toujours chez elle ici, sur ce rebord sablonneux tombant à pique dans la mer déchainée. Elle adorait cet endroit, toujours autant.

« Vous allez rester vivre ici ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ellie haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

« Broadchurch fait partie de moi. Je ne pense pas être capable d’abandonner cet endroit, pas vraiment, » lui dit-elle, profondément perdue dans ses pensées. « J’espère déménager quelque part ailleurs, donner aux garçons le nouveau départ qu’ils méritent, mais qu’importe où j’irai, Broadchurch sera toujours là, » souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

« Et _ici_ , » répondit Alec en lui effleurant le front. Il avait dormi à côté d’elle et avait assisté en première ligne à ce qu’elle essayait  d’écraser par ses somnifères. Le fait d’aimer Broadchurch ne rendait tout cela que plus dur pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s’y attardait, s’accrochant aux bords de cette ville minable et aux derniers souvenirs d’une vie perdue, évaporée comme les fumerolles puantes des feux de joies qu’il jurait parfois sentir dans l’air et sur son manteau. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à expliquer pourquoi il continuait à revenir encore et encore vers elle.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Et moi ? » Il ne comprenait pas la question. Elle fixait leurs mains jointes, tête baissée. Alec n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il tenait encore celle d’Ellie dans la sienne.

« Vous allez rester ici ? » interrogea-t-elle, comme un écho à sa propre question, et Alec s’immobilisa.

« Vous me demandez de rester ? »

« Si c’était le cas ? » le défia-t-elle. Il se sentait stupide. Pas étonnant qu’elle se soit fâchée contre lui un peu plus tôt dans la voiture. Alec ne pouvait pas lui répondre, Ellie s’expliqua, « Mon propriétaire m’a dit qu’il pouvait prolonger mon bail pour six mois si j’acceptais de louer plus cher. Je peux à peine payer mon loyer actuel et puisque vous êtes sans domicile… »

«  _Sans domicile_ , » l’interrompit Alec. « C’est ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

« Quand est-ce que vous avez passé plus d’un mois dans un même endroit pour la dernière fois ? » l’interrogea-t-elle. « Le Traders ne compte pas. »

Alec se tut, ne parvenant pas à s’en souvenir.

« C’est ce que je pensais, » continua Ellie, satisfaite.

« Je me déplace beaucoup pour le travail, » admit-il. Ellie était sceptique. Alec glissa son regard sous les sourcils froncés d’Ellie et lâcha un soupir. « Techniquement, je ne travaille plus pour le département de police de Broadchurch, mais ils ont prolongé mon contrat sur papier pour le comté de Wessex après que Joe ait confessé. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » se demanda Ellie à haute voix.

« Ils pensaient que Joe allait faire appel. »

Ellie arracha sa main à la sienne.

«  _Quoi ?_  »

« La plupart de nos preuves étaient circonstancielles, » lui rappela-t-il. « Les aveux de Joe et sa confession détaillée étaient les seules preuves qui auraient tenu lors du procès. S’il s’était défilé… » Alec passa la main dans ses cheveux et jeta un œil vers Ellie. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils vous ont gardé _vous_? »

« Je le leur ai suggéré, » lâcha-t-il. La mâchoire d’Ellie se décrocha et elle s’écarta de lui. «  _Ellie…_  » plaida Alec, mais elle se relevait déjà. Il soupira et enfonça les paumes de ses mains dans ses yeux. « Ellie, ils allaient vous faire monter à la barre. »

Il retint sa respiration puis laissa s’échapper l’air doucement. En prenant une nouvelle inspiration profonde, il baissa ses mains et observa les abysses à ses pieds.

« Tant que je restais détective sur l’affaire, je pouvais éviter ça, ou au moins vous y préparer ». Cela sonnait tellement pathétique maintenant qu’il le disait à voix haute, mais Alec avait désespérément voulu aider Ellie, par le seul moyen possible dont il avait disposé.

« Vous m’avez menti, » l’accusa-t-elle quelque part dans son dos.

« Vous n’avez jamais demandé, » claqua-t-il en retour, toujours marqué par ses mots, « sans domicile ». Il maîtrisa son tempérament car il lui devait des explications. « Joe n’a jamais fait appel, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à vous le dire. Ça vous aurait excédé et après tout ce que vous avez dû endurer… »

« C’est pour ça que vous revenez encore et encore veiller sur moi ? » siffla Ellie. « Parce qu’ils vous payent pour le faire ? »

« Non ! » Il bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant presque qu’il se trouvait au bord d’un ravin vertigineux. Retrouvant son équilibre de justesse, il s’éloigna du précipice et la suivi à travers les hautes herbes. « Ils ne m’ont envoyé qu’une seule fois, pour les papiers du divorce que _vous_ avez foirés. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que Broadchurch est le dernier endroit sur terre que je revisiterais si ce n’était pour vous. »

Ellie pivota sur ses talons et Alec s’arrêta net.

« Et puis, mon contrat a expiré il y a quelques semaines, » ajouta-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? » se demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi revenir si vous détestez tant que ça ce lieu ? »

N’était-ce pas évident ? Alec resta bouchée bée face à la femme devant lui. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le savoir ? Deux semaines auparavant, il savait encore exactement pourquoi il revenait régulièrement à Broadchurch, mais leur dernière conversation dans la cuisine avait soudain tout compliqué. Rassemblant sa mâchoire, il passa une main sur son menton hirsute avant de lui répondre.

« Je me pose la question à chaque fois que je reviens dans ce foutu village, » cracha-t-il presque, pointant autour d’eux le paysage sinistre. « Vous serez toujours ici, et tant que vous le resterez… »

« Taisez-vous ! » le coupa Ellie. Son visage était blanc et elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite. « Ca n’a _rien_ à voir avec moi. Vous avez un sens pourri du remord et une façon bizarre de le gérer. Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. » Elle leva les mains devant elle comme si elle pouvait écarter la vérité aussi facilement qu’elle pouvait s’éloigner physiquement de lui. 

« Ellie, _s’il vous plaît_ , » supplia-t-il, tendant la main vers elle, mais Ellie la frappa d’un revers de la sienne.

« Je ne suis pas votre pénitence ! » siffla-t-elle. « Et je ne suis pas une enfant ! Vous n’avez pas à me protéger de tout et n’importe quoi parce que vous éprouvez une espèce de devoir moral à la con. Je peux m’occuper de moi-même ! »

« Je sais. » Alec attrapa son bras avant qu’elle ne puisse s’enfuir. Ellie respirait fort mais elle ne s’échappa pas. « Je sais que vous pouvez vous occuper de vous et des garçons seule. J’ai été idiot de penser que vous ne pourriez pas le gérer seule. J’essayais juste d’aider… Oui j’étais essentiellement guidé par la culpabilité, au début, mais maintenant… » Il stoppa son discours, complètement perdu pour décrire ce qui le poussait à retourner encore et encore dans cet endroit infernal. Cela avait effectivement commencé par une inquiétude légitime pour le bien être de la famille d’Ellie, mais ça dépassait à présent largement un innocent sens de l’obligation. Alec n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le nommer, même si Ellie ne l’avait pas arrêté, mais qu’importe ce que c’était, cela gagnait en force et avait le potentiel de se muer en tempête aussi destructrice que celle qui avait fait voler en éclat la vie d’Ellie.

Ravalant la vérité, Alec lâcha le bras d’Ellie et recula. C’était comme si il venait de lui balancer un seau d’eau froide sur la tête, le brasier de son regard s’était adoucit puis avait disparu.

« Alec vous n’avez pas besoin de revenir ici, » soupira-t-elle. Sa colère avait disparu, il ne restait plus que de l’épuisement.

« C’est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il. Ellie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Alec fourra ses mains dans ses poches et feignit de s’intéresser au paysage. « Si c’est ce que vous voulez, je ne viendrai plus. »

« Non, » répondit Ellie en hâte. « Mais si c’est ce que vous voulez… »

« Non, » la coupa-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ellie s’était visiblement détendue et Alec sentait qu’un peu de la tension logée dans ses épaules avait disparu. Au moins, ils venaient de s’accorder sur quelque chose qui ne devait pas changer. Le vent, lui, changea de direction et Alec le sentit virer dans ses cheveux. Au loin, un drapeau en lambeau se gonfla et se déploya, se tendant vers l’océan. Les hautes herbes ondulaient et dansaient autour d’eux, les cheveux d’Ellie s’étaient emmêlés après la perte de toutes ses pinces à cheveux au fil de la journée. Il ne lui en restait plus qu’une. Rien ne restait immobile, rien ne restait pareil. Alec repéra le reflet métallique dans ses cheveux et toucha la pincette. Sans rien demander, il la retira de ses mèches entrelacées. Les boucles tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage puis furent refoulées par le vent.

« J’ai vu Joe, » avoua Alec, profitant de la lumière de la grande confession qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à faire jusqu’à présent. Il lui tendit sa barrette. « Après le procès, ils m’ont envoyé le voir une fois par mois. »

« Je ne vous ai pas questionné, » pointa Ellie.

« Non mais vous alliez peut-être le faire, » prédit correctement Alec, à juger par la façon dont elle détournait le regard. Il tordait l’épingle à cheveux dans tous les sens en attendant la question qu’il savait qu’elle mourrait d’envie de lui poser. Lorsqu’il essaya de redonner sa forme à l’épingle, elle se cassa en deux.

« Comment était-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Allongeant une main tremblante, elle attrapa le bout d’une herbe particulièrement haute derrière lui et l’arracha, emportant avec l’immonde fleur qui la surplombait. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

« Il était… » Alec soupira et jeta la pince tordue dans le sable. « Egal à lui-même. »

Ellie broya la fleur dans son poing.

« C’est un monstre pour ce qu’il a fait à Danny, mais il vous aime toujours, vous et les garçons. Tant qu’il continuera à vous aimer, il ne vous fera pas subir de deuxième procès. Je le lui ai bien fait comprendre, » lui dit Alec, omettant délibérément de préciser qu’il l’avait menacé de représailles physiques si l’idée de faire appel lui traversait l’esprit. Il avait fait jouer beaucoup de faveurs pour rester détective six mois de plus, mais il avait été certain à la fin de ces mois que Joe Miller ne quitterait pas sa cellule pour encore au moins dix ans.

Ellie déplia doucement ses doigts laissant s’échapper les pétales écrasés et les restes d’herbe dans le vent. Alec les observa s’envoler et Ellie frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Elle les tint droit devant elle, examinant les traces de verdures sur ses paumes.

« Qu’allez-vous faire maintenant que tout cela est fini ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours braqués sur ses mains maculées.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Alec, haussant les épaules. « Qu’allez-vous faire ? »

Ellie secoua la tête et commença à gratter les traces avec ses ongles.

« Vous pourriez rester ici, vous savez, » proposa-t-elle de nouveau, l’air de rien.

« Je ne veux pas, » dit-il sincèrement. « Et je ne pense pas que vous en ayez envie non plus. »

« Essayez de dire ça à ma sœur, » grommela-t-elle en récurant sa paume si vigoureusement qu’elle failli l’ensanglanter. « Elle est tout ce qu’il me reste, elle et Olly, et ils ont été si gentils avec les garçons… » Alec ne le supportait plus.

« Arrêtez ça, » gronda-t-il. La prenant par les bras, il patienta jusqu’à ce qu’elle lâche prise et qu’elle laisse ses mains tomber. Celles d’Alec glissèrent lentement le long de ses bras pour attraper délicatement ses poignets. Il souleva une de ses mains pour en inspecter la peau, ne prêtant aucune confiance à la faune et la flore locale. Passant son pouce en douceur sur les traces vertes et la chair rouge, il dessina ses lignes de vie.

« Vous savez que je suis aussi là pour vous, » lui rappela-t-il sans lever les yeux. « Si les garçons ou vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

« Je sais, Alec, » répondit Ellie. Alec suivi la ligne jusqu’à son poignet puis la libéra. « C’est toujours ceux dont vous attendez le moins qui se pointent et sont là pour vous, au final, » remarqua Ellie, lui souriant légèrement.

« Les gens sont drôles comme ça, parfois, » acquiesça-t-il en lui retournant son demi-sourire. « Ils sont toujours plein de surprises. »

Et personne ne l’avait plus surpris qu’Ellie Miller.

« Il se fait tard, » souligna Ellie. « Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin que quelqu’un d’autre pense que vous dormez avec moi. »

« C’est vrai, ce n’est pas comme si nous n’avions jamais dormi ensemble, » dit Alec en reniflant.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un grand coup d’épaule en s’engouffrant dans le petit chemin qui les menait jusqu’à sa bicoque.

« Vous m’avez comprise, » poursuivit-elle alors qu’ils grimpaient progressivement plus haut. Alec était concentré sur sa respiration alors que la pente s’accentuait, et il n’entendit presque pas les clarifications d’Ellie : « Je ne coucherai pas avec vous. »

« Wow, Richardson, » ricana-t-il. « J’ai vraiment l’impression d’être marié avec vous. »

Ellie lui frappa le bras et Alec se considéra chanceux qu’elle le l’ait pas précipité par-dessus la falaise.

« Vous dormez sur le canapé ce soir, » l’informa-t-elle, secouant l’index en sa direction.

« Bon sang, Richardson ! » gémit-il en percutant presque dans un énorme buisson épineux. Il sursauta en l’évitant, mais l’humiliation en valait la peine.

Ellie rit à grand éclat sur tout le chemin du retour.

*

Ironiquement, Alec finit par dormir sur le canapé. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et s’assirent dans le salon malgré ses plaintes précédentes sur l’inconfort du mobilier. Ellie se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé et appela Tom au téléphone pour lui dire bonne nuit. Le temps de terminer le coup de fil et le thé, il était évident qu’Alec avait exagéré ses critiques sur le canapé. Il s’était endormi. Ellie savait qu’il aurait probablement un torticolis le lendemain matin, mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et trouvait cette peine plutôt méritée.

Elle posa un verre d’eau près de lui et dégagea d’une caresse les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Elle ne savait pas exactement depuis quand, mais Alec Hardy s’était creusé une place dans sa vie au cours des huit derniers mois. Il n’avait pas remplacé Joe, rien ne pouvait remplacer Joe, mais il s’y était faufilé comme la lumière entrait dans une pièce juste avant l’aube. Il l’avait relevée comme personne n’avait su le faire et revenait sans cesse vers elle, étincelant encore un peu plus chaque matin passant alors qu’elle apprenait à le connaître et à lui faire confiance.

Traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire, Ellie glissa ses doigts le long de sa gorge puis de son cou jusqu’à y trouver un point de pulsation. C’était l’attraction grandissante qu’elle éprouvait pour lui qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle n’avait jamais considéré Alec comme un homme jusqu’au jour de la condamnation, ce jour où Joe avait tout avoué.  Les blessures étaient béantes, mais Ellie se rappelait parfaitement la manière dont il avait passé son bras autour d’elle, essayant de la protéger du mur de journalistes qui leur barrait le passage. A ce moment, le monde s’était réduit au tissu rêche de son manteau et au battement de cœur irrégulier contre sa joue, alors qu’elle se refermait sur elle-même, refusant tout ce qui venait de l’extérieur. Il avait plu des cordes ce jour-là et pourtant Alec l’avait obstinément accompagnée sous la pluie, jusqu’à sa voiture, la serrant contre lui, même s’il était peu probable que la presse les poursuivît sous l’orage. Ellie avait commencé l’horrible dispute qui s’en était suivie, une fois le parking couvert atteint. Elle n’avait jamais vu Alec si furieux. Elle espérait ne plus jamais le voir ainsi. Trempés de la tête au pied et enragés, leurs voix avaient résonné sur les murs de béton jusqu’à ce qu’un gardien s’approche pour vérifier si Ellie allait bien. Alec s’était éloigné. Passant une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants d’eau de pluie, il avait jeté un dernier regard vers elle, et avait demandé au gardien de s’assurer qu’elle regagne sa voiture en sécurité. Puis il avait disparu.

Ellie s’en était sentie mal et ressentait encore ce pincement au cœur. Mais même si parfois Alec la rendait si folle qu’elle voulait l’étrangler, Ellie ne pensait plus être capable de le laisser s’échapper comme elle l’avait fait dans ce parking. Ses garçons s’étaient attachés à lui et il faisait désormais entièrement partie de sa vie. Et c’est pourquoi cette attirance l’effrayait.

Elle avait confiance en Alec, plus qu’en quiconque, mais il était tout aussi détruit qu’elle. Avec le temps, Ellie imaginait pouvoir guérir avec lui, mais en tout en prenant son pouls, elle prit conscience que le temps n’était pas leur allié. En se penchant en avant, elle embrassa son front. Alec remua et Ellie trébucha sur la table basse en reculant précipitamment. En grognant, il s’étira dans une grimace et Ellie reflua jusqu’à ce que la table les sépare.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il la voix rauque. En retroussant ses manches, il plissa les yeux sur sa montre. « Votre anniversaire est presque passé. »

Ellie frissonna. Elle aurait préféré le sauter. C’était juste une autre étape au compteur, un autre jour qui lui rappelait tout ce qu’elle avait perdu. L’année dernière, Joe s’en était souvenu et lui avait apporté, avec les garçons, un merveilleux petit déjeuner au lit. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu’il avait essayé de surcompenser. Drapée dans ses souvenirs, Ellie ne remarque pas qu’Alec s’était redressé jusqu’à ce qu’il se poste droit devant elle.

« J’ai préparé du thé, » se souvint-elle, puis elle se pressa hors de la pièce. Alec la suivi et débuta une fouille hasardeuse de tous les placards et tiroirs de la cuisine. Ellie espéra qu’il s’était mis à ranger, comme la dernière fois, puis se concentra sur la bouilloire qui débordait et les tasses à remplir.

« Avez-vous un briquet ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Au-dessus de l’évier, sur le placard, » répondit-elle sans se retourner ni faire d’ironie sur le lourd passif d’Alec avec le feu. Elle entendit le clic du briquet, puis les lumières s’éteignirent. Ellie se figea.

« Alec ? » chuchota-t-elle en se retournant lentement pour poser le thé sur la table.

« Juste ici, » répondit-il. Le briquet étincela et son visage apparu de l’autre côté de la pièce, éclairé par une flamme vacillante. Il tenait une bougie dans le creux de sa main gauche. Il replaça le briquet au sommet du placard et amena précautionneusement vers elle la bougie dans son pot de verre.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous allez encore vous brûler, »  fit-elle mine de le gronder, mais un nœud se formait dans sa gorge.

« Ca n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois, » la tourna-t-il en dérision, mais il posa tout de même la bougie sur la table, juste devant elle. « Attendez, je l’ai gardé quelque part par là. » Tâtant ses poches, il finit par sortir quelque chose de petit et de brillant de son manteau, et le posa près de la bougie. Ellie l’attrapa. C’était l’un de ces chocolats d’après-dîner gratuits, enroulé dans une feuille argentée où était imprimé le nom du pub dans lequel ils avaient mangé un peu plus tôt. Elle l’observa, lui qui tirait nerveusement sur son oreille.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas grand-chose mais c’est quand même votre anniversaire, » s’expliqua-t-il alors qu’elle restait plantée là, sans bouger, à le fixer. Il lâcha son oreille et fit un geste impatient vers la bougie. « Allez-y, faîtes un vœu. »

Ellie plongea ses yeux dans la flamme. Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles elle aurait aimé faire un vœu en sachant pertinemment qu’elles ne se réaliseraient pas. Alors que peut-être, si elle demandait quelque chose de minuscule et tellement simple comme le morceau de chocolat dans sa main… En fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla la bougie.

La cuisine plongea dans le noir, mais aucun d’entre eux n’osa se mouvoir pour allumer la lumière. Ellie chercha instinctivement Alec et trouva sa manche. L’image de la flamme dansait toujours devant ses yeux, aveuglante, mais Alec brillait plus fort que tout dans la pièce sombre. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait aussi clairement que le jour…

« Joyeux anniversaire, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé, ça n’était pas… »

Ellie se jeta contre sa poitrine. Alec fut lent à retourner l’étreinte. Il l’avait déjà prise dans ses bras auparavant, mais cette fois était différente. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’Ellie ne pleurait pas. Du moins pas encore.

« Merci, » dit-elle en avalant le nœud dans sa gorge. Ses yeux piquaient et elle les ferma. Pressant son visage dans le manteau d’Alec, elle respira son odeur.

« Qu’avez-vous fait comme vœu ? » demanda doucement Alec.

« Un plus gros morceau de chocolat, » mentit-elle.

Alec se mit à rire tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux d’Ellie.

« L’année prochaine, » promit-il. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la ligne de ses cheveux, puis sur ses tempes.

Ses baisers étaient comme des bouffées d’air chaud et Ellie se demanda s’il était conscient de ce qu’il faisait. Elle l’était pleinement. Ses doigts s’emmêlèrent dans le tissu de son manteau pour le sentir plus près et une main se glissa jusqu’à son col pour se loger à la base de son cou. Alec serra ses bras autour d’elle et plongea son visage vers elle. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la joue d’Ellie et s’arrêtèrent là.

La pièce était noyée dans un noir total que seule l’horloge lumineuse au-dessus du four brisait. Ellie  avait encore trois minutes d’anniversaire, ce jour où vous êtes autorisé à vous gaver égoïstement des petits bonheurs de la vie. Son ex-mari avait détruit la sienne, sa sœur avait gardé ses enfants en pensant, à tort, lui faire une faveur, Alec lui avait menti, s’était disputé avec elle, l’avait rendue furieuse. Mais il l’avait emmenée déjeuner, l’avait fait rire et avait piqué du chocolat pour elle… Il était le seul idiot à penser qu’elle devait fêter son anniversaire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ils se trouvèrent dans le noir. Les lèvres d’Alec enveloppèrent les siennes et elle ferma les yeux. Le temps s’arrêta. Elle l’aurait juré. A ce moment elle n’était consciente de rien d’autre que de l’homme qui la serrait dans ses bras. Alec réalisa son erreur presque immédiatement et brisa le baiser quand l’horloge changea d’heure, mais Ellie sentait encore ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il était plus facile de regarder la pendule qu’Alec. Il s’était détourné et se tenait penché sur la table de la cuisine.

«  _Ellie._  »

« Buvez le thé avant qu’il ne soit froid, » dit-elle, et elle ramassa sa propre tasse avant de l’abandonner dans le noir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle essuya en hâte des yeux et fit un dernier vœu stupide. Mais Alec ne la suivit pas à l’étage. Peut-être ne la suivrait-il plus nulle part.


	12. L'ouragan Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour toute cette attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il a été écrit par Mrs Sirius BlackG, elle est brillante alors n'hésitez pas à l'encourager et à lui faire des retours par commentaires.

Le thé était devenu glacé le temps qu’Alec s’en souvienne. Ramenant la tasse froide contre son torse, il l’emporta avec lui en sortant de la cuisine. Il s’arrêta en bas des marches et s’appuya contre la rambarde. Essayant de percer la pénombre, il avala d’une traite le thé immonde et se demanda ce qu’il se serait passé s’il ne s’était pas retenu. Moins de trente pas et une porte déverrouillée le séparaient d’Ellie, mais elle lui semblait à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Son cœur était douloureux et il retourna dans le salon. Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il posa la tasse vide sur la table basse et ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? S’il avait su huit moins plus tôt qu’ils en seraient là, il ne l’aurait jamais rejointe sur ce foutu banc.

*

Alec fut réveillé par des voix étouffées et un drôle de poids sur la poitrine. Un petit corps chaud s’approcha davantage et des mains collantes donnèrent de petites tapes impatientes sur son visage. L’espace d’un instant, Alec pensa à sa fille, croyant presque qu’il avait réussi à entrer dans l’une de ses vieilles photos de famille sur lesquelles il souriait, et qu’il passait tellement de temps à ressasser. Puis l’enfant manqua de lui crever un œil.

« Fred », soupira Alec en ouvrant ledit œil. Une tête remplie de boucles et une paire d’yeux bruns familiers confirmaient ses soupçons.

« Debout ! » lui ordonna Fred en lui tapotant la joue. Alec baissa les yeux vers le visage impatient du garçon, réalisant que le garçon de Miller ne tendait pas à hériter que de ses yeux. Il aurait juré que Fred possédait déjà les fondements de la suramicale exubérance qui l’avait tant irrité quand il avait débarqué.

« Tu as de la chance d’être mignon » lui dit-il, puis il enroula un bras autour de l’enfant pour éviter qu’il ne glisse de son torse. Baillant, il ferma les yeux mais Fred veillait au grain.

« D’accord, je me lève ! » grogna Alec.

Installant Fred sur sa hanche, il s’assit avec peine. Sa jambe cogna sur la tasse de thé vide qui se brisa à ses pieds. _Bordel_. Frénétiquement, il vérifia l’heure sur sa montre. Non seulement il avait dormi près de sept heures, mais il avait également réussi à ne pas se réveiller malgré l’arrivée de Fred. Et ce n’était pas comme si il était rentré à la maison seul, à pied.

« Où est maman ? » chuchota Alec.

Fred pointa l’index en direction de la porte et Alec se leva en le prenant dans les bras. Il était devant la cuisine lorsqu’il les entendit. _Merde_. Lucy était là également.

« Geoffrey est un type bien, Ell. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit qu’il ne l’était pas, Luce », soupira Ellie.

« Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire », fit sagement remarquer sa sœur.

Soucieux du parquet grinçant, Alec s’éloigna à pas de loup de la porte de la cuisine, jusqu’à en être bien hors de vue. Il devait vraiment foutre le camp d’ici. Si Lucy venait à sortir de la cuisine et le surprenait, Miller aurait sa peau. Par chance, Fred l’avait découvert en premier, et s’il était très, _très_ discret, il pourrait s’échapper indemne de ce potentiel foutoir. Malheureusement, son acolyte n’était pas disposé à coopérer. L’enfant refusait de lâcher le cou d’Alec.

« Je sais que j’insiste beaucoup, mais c’est seulement parce que je t’aime, Ell. Dis-moi au moins si Geoffrey t’attire ? »

« Bien sûr qu’il m’attire », répondit Ellie à sa sœur, et Alec appuya accidentellement sur la latte de plancher grinçante. Seigneur, c'était la dernière chose qu’il aurait voulu entendre, surtout après ce qui s’était passé la nuit dernière. Fred se tortillait dans ses bras et il pria avec ferveur pour qu’il reste calme encore une minute. 

« Alors c’est quoi le problème ? » demanda Lucy

« Ce n’est pas lui… C’est trop tôt », admit Ellie.

« Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, Ell. » Ellie émit un grognement frustré mais Lucy continua à faire feu : « Je ne dis pas que tu devrais de marier avec lui ou emménager avec lui, je dis juste que Geoffrey est un homme bien et qu’il a une situation stable. Et même si tu n’es pas sûre d’être prête pour ça, ou même de le vouloir, je pense que c’est ce dont tu as _besoin_ maintenant. »

« Un petit ami ne résoudra rien du tout » lâcha Ellie. Fred avait relâché son étreinte, tendant l’oreille vers la voix de sa mère, mais Alec l’écoutant si attentivement qu’il ne le remarqua même pas. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses toujours qu’avoir un mec est nécessaire. Une femme est parfaitement capable de - »

« Je sais que tu en es capable, Ell, mais tu as l’air tellement paumée… J’ai été là pour toi ces huit derniers mois, et je sais mieux que quiconque que tu n’es plus la même. Je ne dis pas qu’il doit forcément s’agir de Geoffrey, mais Ellie, tu dois trouver quelqu’un qui te fera sourire, et rire, qui sera là pour toi et les garçons comme - »

« Où est Fred ? » l’interrompit Ellie.

Alec reposa rapidement le garçon qui commençait à glisser au sol. Mais au lieu de courir vers sa Maman, Fred s’accrocha à la jambe d’Alec, anéantissant toute chance de fuite. Eh bien oui, définitivement le fils de Miller. Ellie sortit de la cuisine en courant et percuta Alec de plein fouet. Lucy sur les talons. Ellie allait le tuer, si Lucy ne s’en chargeait pas avant.

« Désolé, je suis entré sans frapper. La porte était ouverte », improvisa Alec, espérant qu’Ellie comprendrait rapidement.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Je pensais que vous viendriez plus tard », répondit Ellie avec légèreté, mais Alec ne manqua pas le regard noir qu’elle lui lança alors qu’elle se penchait pour reprendre son fils. Fred gloussa et se cacha derrière Alec, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un jeu.

« Eh bien, j’avais quelques trucs à faire à… au poste, » mentit Alec, les dents serrées, alors qu’ils essayaient tous deux d’amadouer Fred pour le déloger de derrière ses jambes avant qu’il ne les trahisse. « Je… euh… j’ai terminé un peu plus tôt alors je suis passé ici pour voir si vous étiez prête, puisque j’étais de toute façon dans le secteur… » dit Alec, sa voix s’estompant progressivement, alors qu’Ellie plongeait et attrapait Fred derrière lui. Elle fila en le portant dans ses bras, suscitant un grand éclat de rire chez le petit. Alec les regarda longuement, se rappelant cet agréable moment entre veille et sommeil où il avait cru que –

« Capitaine Hardy ? » l’interrompit Lucy. Les deux sœurs le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon », Alec s’éclaircit la gorge et serra ses mais devant lui. « Ce n’est visiblement pas le bon moment. La paperasse peut attendre, Miller. »

« Quelle paperasse ? » demanda sèchement Lucy à sa sœur.

« Oh, Alec est toujours est toujours l’inspecteur en charge de l’affaire Latimer, mais il se retire en fin de semaine, » mentit-elle sans difficultés. « Il y a encore quelques papiers de dernière minute que je dois encore remplir pour lui, des choses qu’on a repoussés à plus tard. Un tas de trucs bureaucratiques et chiants, juste la routine » la rassura-t-elle, et Lucy se détendit légèrement.

« Correct » acquiesça Alec. « Je reviendrai demain, ou un autre jour dans la semaine » proposa-t-il, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand Lucy l’appela pour qu’il s’arrête.

« Autant en finir le plus vite possible » dit-elle à Ellie. « Olly est avec Tom et je peux garder un œil sur Fred le temps que tu termines. »

« Luce, ça n’est pas la peine » protesta Ellie, serrant plus fort Fred dans ses bras. « Tu les a eus tout le weekend. »

« Je m’en fiche Ell. Si cela signifie que le Capitaine Hardy ne reviendra pas de nouveau, alors je suis plus qu’heureuse d’aider de n’importe quelle façon » se porta volontaire Lucy, avec un doux sourire à en gerber en direction d’Alec. Le sourire glissa sur lui sans l’atteindre, et il espéra sincèrement qu’Ellie avait loupé le message. Lucy tendit les bras pour récupérer Fred et Ellie se tourna vers Alec, impuissante.

« Vous allez devoir venir au poste, » continua-t-il à mentir, ne voyant aucun moyen de s’en sortir.

 « D’accord », répondit Ellie, résignée. A contrecœur, elle confia son fils à sa sœur. « Laissez-moi le temps de me laver et de me changer. Je serai rapide », promit-elle, leur jetant à tous deux un regard prudent. Puis elle embrassa son fils et grimpa à l’étage.

« Je vais attendre dehors – » débuta Alec, mais Lucy lui bloqua le passage, Fred dans les bras. Il trouva l’idée qu’une si petite femme puisse en fait l’intimider remarquable.

« Foutaises, _Alec_ , entrez dans la cuisine et asseyez-vous ». Ce n’était pas une proposition. Alec scruta  désespérément l’étage, mais il avait le présentiment qu’Ellie ne serait pas prête avant un bon moment. Fred gigota dans les bras de Lucy, attrapant quelque chose de brillant sur le manteau d’Alec qui le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bien », grogna-t-il, et il retourna vers la cuisine, Fred sur la hanche. Il y avait, de toute façon, plusieurs choses qu’il mourrait d’envie de dire à la sœur d’Ellie.

« Vous êtes gris comme un mort », l’informa Lucy non sans gaieté.

Alec aurait voulu lui rétorquer la même chose, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus en forme que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, quelques mois auparavant. Certes, elle avait été sous le coup d’une sévère gueule de bois le jour où ils s’étaient croisés. C’était lorsqu’Ellie avait été portée disparue, juste après la condamnation de Joe. Alec avait témérairement tenté de la retrouver chez Lucy. Elle n’était plus le petit brin de femme qui l’avait regardé à travers l’interstice de sa porte blindée alors qu’Alec avait succombé à la colère et à son cœur défaillant sur le pas de sa porte. Ellie n’avait pas révélé grand-chose, mais Alec avait deviné qu’elle s’était effondrée après la condamnation de Joe et que Lucy avait tout fait pour intensifier sa peine. Elle semblait tirer profit de la misère d’Ellie, et Alec la méprisait pour cela.

« C’est tout ? Après des mois dans l’attente de m’envoyer paître, c’est la seule insulte que vous ayez trouvée ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« La plupart des mots que j’ai pour vous ne peuvent pas être prononcés devant mon neveu de deux ans », lui rappela Lucy.

« Ça ne vous a jamais arrêtée jusqu’à présent », cingla Alec, se rappelant la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Tom deux semaines plus tôt et qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il assit Fred sur le comptoir. Gardant une main stabilisatrice sur l’enfant, il attrapa le torchon et nettoya ses petites mains collantes.

« Avez-vous vu le journal d’hier ? » demanda Lucy. « Vous êtes dedans ».

« Lequel ? »

« Le _Daily Mail_. Je crois que j’ai l’article dans mon sac à main ». Elle l’attrapa sur la chaise et en sortit le journal. Le lançant sur la table, elle pointa la petite photographie de lui au bas de la page. Basculant Fred sur l’une de ses hanches, Alec le déplia et en lut le titre. Au moins, il ne faisait pas la page de couverture.

« L’anniversaire de Danny, j’aurais dû m’en souvenir », se réprimanda-t-il. « Ils font des trucs de ce genre quand il n’y a rien de sensationnel qui se passe. Ressortent tout ça à _chaque_ anniversaire ». L’inquiétude le frappa et il leva vivement la tête.

« Est-ce qu’Ellie l’a vu ? » interrogea-t-il. Lucy secoua la tête et Alec reporta son attention sur l’article. Il commença par le début et le parcourut aussi rapidement que possible, ce qui était difficile en puisqu’il tenait un petit enfant dans les bras.

« Papa ! » Fred pointa vers le journal, à nouveau manquant de peu l’œil d’Alec.

« Oui, Fred », répondit Alec, jouant distraitement avec les boucles du garçon. « Ils ne la mentionnent pas ? » demanda-t-il à Lucy.

« Non, jamais. Merci Seigneur. Mais j’ai toujours pensé que c’était étrange puisque…» Lucy s’arrêtera en plein milieu de sa phrase, fixant Alec comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. « Vous avez fait en sorte qu’Ellie n’apparaisse pas dans les journaux ».

« Jusqu’à présent », concéda Alec. « Etre le pire flic de Grande-Bretagne a fini par payer ».

« Est-ce qu’Ellie est au courant ? »

« Tout le monde au Royaume-Uni est au courant », se moqua Alec. « Votre sœur m’a même proposé de me floquer un T-shirt ».

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire », répondit Lucy, secouant la tête en tapotant la table de manière étrangement semblable à celle de sa sœur. « Je vous demande si Ellie sait ce que vous avez fait pour elle ».

 « Papa ! » répéta Fred avec insistance, arrachant le journal. Alec le ramassa et le lui tendit pour qu’il arrête de se balancer, se trouvant par la même occasion une excuse pour ignorer la sœur d’Ellie.

« Tu sais où c’est ? » le questionna Alec en pointant du doigt la photo des falaises si familières. Fred acquiesça répondit qu’il s’agissait de la plage. Et puis, quand Alec replia le journal, Fred mit sa main sur la seconde image.

« Papa ! » dit-il, en regardant Alec. Il n’y avait aucune photo de Joe Miller dans l’article, juste le garçon de onze ans qu’il avait tué et Alec Hardy, l’homme qui avait rempli ce rôle sans même s’en rendre compte.

Lucy lui arracha Fred des bras si violement que le garçon commença à gémir. Alec était paralysé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame entre vous deux, mais si vous tenez à ma sœur et à ses enfants, vous allez rester très loin d’elle ! Vous n’êtes pas bon pour elle ! »

« Oh, et je suppose que _vous_ savez ce qui est le mieux pour elle ! » grinça-t-il, faisant référence à l’addiction de Lucy et aux décisions pitoyables qu’elle avait prises.

« Oui, je le sais ! Et vous aussi. C’est pourquoi je suis ébahie de vous voir encore ici. Vous devriez savoir mieux que quiconque que la dernière chose dont ma sœur a besoin en ce moment, c’est quelqu’un encore plus bousillé qu’elle et qui finira par l’abandonner ».

« Je ne –», protesta-t-il.

« Pas intentionnellement », l’interrompit Lucy, adoucissant sa voix et apaisant Fred. « J’en prends conscience aujourd’hui, et c’est pourquoi je vous dis – _Alec_ – je vous supplie d’arrêter tout ça avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ».

« Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez…». Alec tentait de s’expliquer, mais ils se tenaient dans la cuisine presque exactement à l’endroit où il avait embrassé Ellie huit heures plus tôt. Secouant la tête, il fit une seconde tentative pour essayer de se défendre. « Ellie et moi, nous ne sommes pas…». Il s’arrêta, incapable de définir leur relation tordue. Lucy devina ses silences par elle-même.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous faites ou ne faites pas », lui dit-elle avec une férocité qui lui rappela Ellie. « La seule chose qui m’importe, c’est ma famille. Et que je sois maudite si je laisse ma sœur ruiner sa vie et celle de ses deux garçons en faisant la même putain d’erreur que moi, parier sur le mauvais type ».

Alec la regarda fixement. Lucy aussi.

« Ma sœur est plus forte que n’importe qui, mais tout le monde a un point de rupture. Il y a un moment où on ne peut plus supporter les pertes. Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne le sont déjà, Alec. Votre cœur ne peut pas être opéré. Prenez vos distances avant que vous ne mourriez et que vous ne brisiez le sien ».

Alec sortit de la cuisine et passa la porte d’entrée. Le ciel gris semblait lourd, promettant une pluie prochaine. Il s’assit sur le capot de la voiture d’Ellie et observa ce lieu misérable. Il attrapa ses deux derniers cachets et les avala secs. Il aurait souhaité que la sœur d’Ellie n’ait pas si raison.

*

Ellie referma la porte derrière elle et Alec  frémit. Hâtivement, il passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, reprenant contenance. Les avertissements de Lucy passait et repassait dans son esprit, mais il les oublia tous aussitôt qu’il vit Ellie. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides au sortir de la douche, et aujourd’hui elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de dompter ses boucles. Elles ne cessaient de tomber dans ses yeux pendant qu’elle cherchait ses clés dans son sac à main, devenant de plus en plus agitée.

« Vérifiez vos poches, » suggéra  Alec, repérant un renflement dans sa parka orange, qui ne lui semblait plus si ridicule. Ellie secoua la tête, perturbée, ne prenant même pas la peine de les inspecter. Elle était toute concentrée sur le fait de s’éloigner de lui alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle.

« J’ai dû les laisser sur la table », dit-elle, et elle essaya de fuir vers la sécurité de la maison.

Alec sortit son bras pour attraper les clés de la voiture au lieu de quoi il saisit la taille d’Ellie. Elle trébucha contre lui et il fut un instant submergé par la sensation de l’avoir dans ses bras, elle à nouveau et le parfum fleuri de son shampooing frais, qui d’habitude était si subtil. Ses grands yeux croisèrent les siens et Alec oublia tout ce qu’il était en train de faire. Sa main chercha instinctivement une prise ferme sur sa taille tandis que l’autre se refermait sur l’objet dans sa poche.

L’alarme stridente de la voiture les surpris tous les deux. Ellie bondit et Alec de retrouva les clés dans les mains, comme un pistolet encore fumant.

« Eteignez-la ! » s’écria-t-elle.

Alec examina maladroitement les clés avant qu’Ellie ne se jette sur lui. Les lui arrachant des mains, elle appuya sur le bon bouton. La voiture sonna et l’alarme s’arrêta. Ses oreilles vrillaient encore quand Ellie le frappa à la tête. 

« Aïe ! »

« Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Les clés étaient dans votre poche ! » lâcha Alec d’un ton cassant avant de croiser les bras sur son torse. Mais il commençait lui aussi à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. Il avait presque embrassé Ellie, _encore une fois_. Derrière elle, il aurait juré voir Lucy qui le fixait. Comme si elle savait exactement ce qu’il était en train de penser, Ellie jeta un regard nerveux vers la maison, par-dessus son épaule. Cette fois, Alec fut certain que l’un des rideaux avait bougé.

Secouant la tête, Ellie balaya les boucles de son front et y garda les mains pressées. Elle n’arrivait même pas à le regarder.

« Là, tout de suite, je ne vous apprécie _vraiment pas_  ».

« Je suis désolé », s’excusa Alec en se pinçant l’arête du nez. « Si j’avais su que votre sœur allait se pointer à huit heures du matin et me menacer - »

« Elle vous a menacé ? » Ellie baissa les mains de son visage et l’observa bouche bée, la révélation l’étonnant réellement.

« Miller, elle me déteste plus que vous en cet instant, et si on ne se tire pas maintenant, elle va débarquer et me chasser par ses propres moyens ».

Ellie sourit presque à son avoeu peu disposé, et Alec devina qu’elle imaginait déjà la scène en détail, l’appréciant à sa juste valeur comme une punition valable et méritée. Aucun moyen de faire face à Miller et sa sœur à la fois, il pouvait à peine les gérer une par une. Attrapant la portière derrière lui, il l’ouvrit pour elle. Par chance, l’alarme ne se déclencha pas.

 « Allons-y », la pressa-t-il en la précipitant dans la voiture. « S’il vous plaît », ajouta-t-il. Ellie leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte. Alec passa devant la voiture, s’attendant presque à ce qu’elle le renverse au passage. Mais elle attendit qu’il soit à l’intérieur et qu’il ait attaché sa ceinture avant de tourner la clé dans le contact.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la voiture démarrait.

« N’importe où », répondit Alec.

« Vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ? » demanda Ellie alors qu’ils arrivaient sur la route principale.

Où était-il chez lui à présent ? Sandbrook l’avait été jusqu’à ce que Vicky détruise son foyer, puis ce fut Kheira mais elle ne voulait plus le voir. Alec était épuisé. Il n’avait cessé de miger d’hôtel en hôtel, espérant qu’il n’aurait pas à admettre ce qu’Ellie lui avait brutalement fait remarquer lorsqu’ils étaient sur les falaises. Il n’avait pas de foyer. La nuit dernière, Alec lui avait apporté une bougie et un morceau de chocolat, voulant balayer d’une brise fraîche les souvenirs fantômes d’anniversaires plus heureux qui planaient dans les ombres. Mais quand Ellie avait soufflé cette bougie, elle l’avait enlacé lui et non le passé, lui rappelant tout ce dont il n’avait pas réalisé manquer. Il l’avait embrassée dans le noir et il avait eu l’impression de rentrer chez lui. Broadchurch et ses falaises mortelles, ses plages érodées, ses eaux déchaînées, et ses habitants stupides, étroits d’esprit et bient trop curieux étaient devenus ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son foyer, parce qu’Ellie et ses enfants y vivaient. Et cela l’effrayait au plus haut point.

« Alec ? »

Lucy avait raison, il s’était trop attaché. Il devait y mettre un grand coup de frein, littéralement.

« Arrêtez-vous », lui dit Alec.

Ellie lui donna un nom d’oiseau peu flatteur à demie-voix, mais elle quitta la route et gara la voiture sur un terrain abandonné. De loin, Alec pouvait juste apercevoir les fondations d’une maison qui n’avait jamais été construite. Il trouvait ironique qu’il ait à faire ça devant l’échec d’un autre à fonder sa maison. Il s’agissait probablement du même crétin qui avait transplanté cette monstruosité épineuse rencontrée la veille sur les falaises.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir et ce matin », s’excusa précipitament Alec.

« Alec - »

« Ca ne se reproduira pas », promit-il. Les mots laissèrent derrière eux un goût amer, et il ne put regarder Ellie dans les yeux. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir et les gouttes s’écrasaient sur le pare-brise. Alec était réticent à s’aventurer au-dehors, même s’il y faisait probablement plus chaud qu’à l’intérieur de la voiture. Ses excuses les avaient tous les deux glacés.

« Je peux prendre un taxi à partir d’ici », proposa-t-il en débouclant sa ceinture.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? »

Alec pivota pour trouver quelque chose de mauvais dans les yeux d’Ellie, le regard sournois et les lèvres tordues en un sourire retenu. Alec fouilla dans son manteau et finit par remarquer ce qu’elle trouvait de si drôle.

 « J’ai dû l’oublier chez vous », gémit Alec. « Miller, je suis - »

« Vous pouvez arrêter de vous excuser, Alec », le coupa Ellie. Fouillant dans son sac, elle posa le chargeur et le téléphone entre eux, sur la console. Il mit le chargeur dans sa poche et Ellie lui tendit le téléphone.

« Je l’ai trouvé par terre », admit-elle coupablement. Une vilaine fissure fendait l’écran du téléphone. « J’ai probablement marché dessus », ajouta-t-elle inutilement. Rougissante, Ellie évita son regard. Alec fit courir ses doigts sur son appareil et l’alluma.

« Il fonctionne encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, j’ai vérifié », confirma-t-elle, en clarifiant rapidement : « Je veux dire, je l’ai chargé pour vous, et il a l’air de fonctionner. Je ne l’ai pas testé plus que ça, ou quoi que ce soit ». Son visage était encore teinté de rouge, et Alec la suspecta de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité. Il voulait savoir ce qui la dérangeait, mais il n’osa pas demander.

« Merci, Miller ». Il posa sa main sur  la poignée de la porte.

 « Alec, attendez ». Ellie l’arrêta d’une main sur son bras. Alec baissa les yeux vers ses doigts puis les releva vers son visage. Elle reposa ses deux mains sur le volant mais elle n’allait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

« Il pleut, et je dois aller faire des courses de toute façon. Je peux vous déposer là-bas, c’est probablement plus près… » Sa phrase était en suspens, Ellie dans l’expectative, et Alec ne put la contredire. Il cherchait déjà une excuse de toute façon. Il lâcha la poignée et attrapa la ceinture.

« D’accord ? »

« D’accord ». Alec acquiesça et ils se détendirent tous les deux, relâchant un soupir qu’ils ne s’étaient même pas rendus compte retenir.

L’air sembla se réchauffer, mais ce n’était pas inconfortable. Peut-être que, finalement, les peurs de Lucy étaient infondées. Un baiser dans le noir entre amis (ou peu importe ce qu’ils étaient) n’allait tuer personne. Ils avaient survécu à pire, avaient surpassé la haine, les différences et les tragédies. Il était idiot de sa part de penser que quelque chose de si insignifiant pouvait les faire imploser.

« Vous avez dormi sur le canapé ? » demanda innocemment Ellie.

« Manifestement », lâcha Alec. Elle le raillait après la remarque qu’il avait faite la veille sur l’état de ses meubles.

« C’était confortable ? »

« Taisez-vous, Miller ».

Ellie gloussa et Alec sourit presque.

           

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’Ellie se gare sur le parking d’un supermarché. Les magasins adjacents s’enchaînaient en ligne et coincé entre eux, il y avait un café où Alec pourrait s’asseoir et attendre jusqu’à ce que son taxi arrive. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture en clignant des yeux devant le ciel gris.

« Venez ici, Alec, vous avez quelque chose sur le visage ». Exaspérée, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Léchant son pouce, elle frotta l’endroit pour le nettoyer. Alec fronça les sourcils mais supporta patiemment son instinct maternel jusqu’à ce que sa main glisse dans ses cheveux. « Comment avez-vous fait pour en avoir jusque derrière l’oreille ? » fit-elle, un petit rire dans la voix alors que ses ongles grattaient doucement le point sensible. Il attrapa son poignet pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin.

« Votre fils m’a réveillé », marmonna-t-il en lâchant son poignet comme s’il était brulant. « Il a essayé de me retirer les yeux de leurs orbites et de m’étrangler ». Ellie pâlit. Seigneur, il devait arrêter de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Au lieu de s’excuser à nouveau, il fit glisser une main sur le visage d’Ellie et caressa sa joue de son pouce. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il se rappela qu’Ellie avait déjà pris sa douche et qu’il ne trompait personne.

« Confiture de fraise ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de rester convaincant en léchant son pouce pour nettoyer une dernière fois le point imaginaire. Ellie goûta son propre pouce et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Raisin », le corrigea-t-elle, se demandant probablement comment il avait pu être promu capitaine. Au moins, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Elle recula, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous croyez que Lucy a cru à toutes ces conneries ? » demanda Ellie en se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ». Alec haussa les épaules et se gratta le cou.

Il regarda le ciel gris au-dessus de sa tête, suivant des yeux les mouettes tournant au-dessus d’eux. Elles étaient probablement plus nombreuses ici sur ce parking qu’elles ne l’étaient à la plage. Une autre les regardait fixement par-dessus un chariot abandonné sans ménagement et un tas de restes alimentaires qu’elle avait soigneusement choisis.

« Qu’est-ce que ma sœur vous a dit, exactement ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en souhaitant silencieusement ne jamais s’être endormi sur ce stupide canapé.

« Elle m’a dit d’aller me faire foutre ».

« C’est tout ? »

Alec hésita. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était oublier ce qui c’était passé, mais l’avertissement de Lucy tournait en boucle dans son esprit, tout comme l’insoutenable conversation qu’il avait eue avec Tom à propos de son cœur malade. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Lucy s’en prenait à Alec, et probablement pas la dernière. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit que Lucy était seulement obnubilée par l’idée d’aider Ellie de la seule façon qu’elle connaissait, tout comme lui. Leurs méthodes ne pouvaient pas être plus opposées, mais leur but restait le même. Ils voulaient tous les deux qu’Ellie soit heureuse. Il étudia la femme devant lui et essaya de la regarder objectivement. Etait-elle si misérable ? Est-ce que sa propre présence chez elle l’empêchait d’atteindre ce dont elle avait besoin ? Alec ne voulait pas partir, pas encore, mais Lucy avait prouvé qu’elle était une force de la nature qu’il ne pouvait ignorer. Lucy aimait sa sœur, énormément. Il avait brisé Ellie après la condamnation, et c’était Lucy qui s’était battue avec elle pour recoller les morceaux de sa vie les semaines qui avaient suivi. Il lui devait au moins cela.

« Votre sœur s’inquiète pour vous », dit-il finalement en soupirant. Ellie repoussa des déchets au sol avec sa botte, envoyant un gobelet en plastique dans sa direction.

« Combien de temps êtes-vous resté devant la cuisine, ce matin ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu’Alec stoppait le gobelet avec sa chaussure.

« Suffisamment longtemps », grogna-t-il, et il tira si fort dans le verre qu’il voltigea près d’Ellie et fit s’envoler la mouette.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous avez tout entendu ! gémit-elle, le visage cramoisi. « Je vais la tuer », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

« Et si elle avait raison ? » souffla Alec, le regard fixé sur le trottoir.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Une soudaine rafale de vent éparpilla le tas de déchets ramassés par la mouette et Alec piégea une boule de papier sous sa chaussure. La passant de pied à pied, il choisit ses mots prudemment. « Ça fait presque huit mois, Miller. Peut-être qu’il est temps d’avancer, même si vous ne vous sentez pas encore prête maintenant ».

Il tira dans la balle dans sa direction, et Ellie, automatiquement, tendit son pied pour la dévier. Alec avança pour la récupérer, mais Ellie y parvint la première.

« Vous êtes vraiment la dernière personne que j’imaginais se rallier à elle », dit-elle, gardant la balle prisonnière sous son pied.

« Je ne le suis pas », insista-t-il, tentant de rester neutre. Ellie le fixa et Alec enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Vous ne souriez plus », lâcha-t-il, les surprenant tous les deux. Il n’avait pas réalisé que c’était ce qui l’avait dérangé le plus durant la conversation qu’il avait entendue.

Ellie fronça les sourcils, confirmant ce qu’il venait de dire, et les rides se creusèrent sur son front. Alec dut se retenir de passer la main sur ces sillons pour adoucir son visage.

« Quand je vous ai rencontrée la première fois, vous souriiez tellement que je voulais faire disparaître ce sourire de votre visage », admit-il, ne surprenant personne.

« Mon mari m’a délaissée pour un enfant de onze ans qu’il a tué de ses propres mains », lui rappela Ellie. « Vous trouverez peut-être ça difficile à croire, mais ça ne m’a pas rendu heureuse ».

« Et vous ne serez plus jamais la même. Je le sais, et votre sœur le sait aussi, même si elle est dans le déni », soupira-t-il à nouveau, se forçant à ne pas trop prendre parti. Bon sang, c’était difficile pour lui. Si cela avait été quelqu’un d’autre qu’Ellie, il aurait volontiers jeté l’éponge et ne serait plus jamais revenu.

« Quand êtes-vous sortie pour la dernière fois ? » essaya-t-il à nouveau.

« Nous sommes dehors en ce moment même –»

« Je ne compte pas », la coupa Alec, l’empêchant de changer de sujet. « Et votre famille ne compte pas non plus ».

                La perplexité avait adouci ses traits, mais à présent le discours d’Alec n’avait plus aucun sens. Distraite, Ellie relâcha la balle de détritus. Alec la fit glisser sous son pied et la ramena vers lui. Il se concentra à la faire rouler d’avant en arrière, espérant que le rythme l’apaiserait suffisamment pour le pousser à faire ce qu’il y avait de plus juste.

 « Je pense que vous devriez de nouveau sortir avec Grégory ».

 « C’est Geoffrey ! » le corrigea-t-elle automatiquement. « Et il n’est pas –»

« Il ne fait pas partie de votre ancienne vie ! » crépita Alec. « Vous devez avancer, et si parler à ce mec est nécessaire alors faites-le ».

Ellie était sous le choc. Alec ne désirait rien de plus que réduire la distance qui les séparait. Au lieu de quoi, il prit une grande respiration et recula d’un autre pas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous planquer à Broadchurch pour le reste de votre vie. Ce n’est plus chez vous dorénavant, pas sans Joe. Et il ne reviendra pas. Je m’en suis assuré personnellement ». Alec s’apprêta à tirer dans la balle, mais Ellie en profita pour la lui voler directement sous le pied.

« Je peux décider de ce qui est le mieux pour moi », dit-elle fermement.

« Personne n’affirme le contraire », clarifia Alec. « Votre sœur veut simplement vous voir heureuse. Je pense qu’elle regrette l’ancienne personne que vous étiez, celle qu’elle pouvait supplier sans aucune culpabilité ». Ellie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu’en est-il de vous ? » demanda-t-elle, enlevant son pied de la balle. Alec la poussa, mais Ellie la glissa derrière elle avec une habile torsion de la cheville.

« Qu’en est-il de moi ? » Il était en train de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement.

« Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement espérer me faire croire que vous _voulez_ que je sorte avec Geoffrey juste après que vous… » Ellie fit semblant d’aller à gauche et partit à droite, mais Alec avait anticipé son geste. Elle se cogna violemment contre son torse, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et Alec ne s’intéressa soudainement plus à aucun jeu idiot, ni à Geoffrey ou Lucy.

 « Allez-y », la défia-t-il. Tout ce qu’il fallait, c’était un mot d’elle, ou un seul geste dans n’importe qu’elle direction, et ses défenses pourraient soit se solidifier, soit s’effondrer. Le cœur de Lucy avait ses raisons, mais Alec n’était pas suffisamment désintéressé pour ignorer complètement le sien. Ellie avait raison, la décision lui revenait à elle seule. Et Alec devait le lui faire savoir.

Il avait déjà bougé, c’était maintenant à son tour. Mais Ellie n’avança ni ne recula. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit et l’esquiva clairement. Il perdit presque l’équilibre lorsqu’elle profita que son pied ne soit plus sur la balle et tira avec tout qu’elle avait en elle. La balle vola à travers le parking, manquant de peu la poubelle qu’elle visait clairement.

« J’y étais presque ! » gémit-elle dramatiquement, comme si elle avait loupé leur chance de qualification à la coupe du Monde. Se penchant en avant, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Alec avança vers elle et lui tapota le dos pour la consoler. Ellie se tint la tête et sa capuche glissa vers l’avant. Doucement, il dégagea ses cheveux et découvrit son visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et Alec y reconnut la même défaite qu’il ressentait.

« Je ne peux pas gagner, n’est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle en se redressant à côté de lui.

« C’était un joli tir », la complimenta Alec. Sa main était toujours dans son dos, et elle s’appuya sur lui.

« J’enverrai un message à Geoffrey ce soir pour l’inviter à sortir ».

Le cœur d’Alec sombra mais les derniers mots de Lucy étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Il serait bon pour Ellie de sortir à nouveau avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas pris dans la tempête qui avait détruit son ancienne vie. De plus, cela mettrait Lucy à distance et il aurait un peu plus de temps pour lui. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, il devait avouer que la sœur d’Ellie avait raison sur un point. Mais il n’avait pas encore à y penser, pas encore, pas aujourd’hui.

« Combien de temps avez-vous pour rentrer ? » lui demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je déteste plus ou moins ma sœur en ce moment pour vous avoir converti. Je vais probablement lui dire que Jenkinson nous a entraînés dans une longue réunion, ou que vous avez encore renversé votre thé sur les papiers ».

« Si je me souviens bien », se rappela Alec, revenant presque neuf mois en arrière, «  _vous_ avez renversé _votre_ thé sur _vos_ papiers ».

« Il était deux heures du matin et vous m’aviez surprise ! Je pensais que tout le monde avait déjà quitté le poste. Vous ne m’avez même pas proposé de nettoyer », dit-elle, secouant la tête.

« Oui, mais j’ai fini de remplir les papiers pour vous », lui rappela Alec, glissant sa main à travers son dos jusqu’à ce que son bras passe autour des épaules d’Ellie. Elle le fixa tandis qu’ils avançaient vers le supermarché.

« C’était vous ? »

« Bien sûr que c’était moi ! » insista Alec. « Qui d’autre aurait pu le faire ? »

Ellie cligna des yeux dans sa direction.

« J’ai toujours pensé qu’il y avait une fée au bureau, ou qu’il était tellement tard que j’avais tout simplement halluciné ».

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

« Venez », la pressa-t-il, les dirigeant vers un café coincé entre deux magasins. « Je vous offre le petit-déjeuner ».

Ellie le regarda et Alec lui pressa l’épaule. Il ouvrit la porte pour elle, et une ridicule petite clochette tinta au-dessus de leurs têtes. C’était un dimanche matin, et le café était rempli. Tout le monde leva la tête vers eux, et Ellie trébucha. Alec l’attrapa contre lui et Ellie se relaxa alors que la plupart des gens retournèrent à leur nourriture, leurs conversations, et leurs vies ordinaires. Peut-être que quelqu’un les avait reconnus, mais personne d’en donna aucun signe.

« On peut aller ailleurs », lui suggéra-t-il calmement, frottant sa main dans son dos.

« Non », dit Ellie. Elle l’emmena à la seule table libre, en plein milieu de la pièce, là où tout le monde pourrait les voir.

Ils s’assirent tous les deux, et pour la première fois, Alec et Ellie commandèrent une tasse de thé et un repas sans une seule dispute et sans faire de scène. Il n’y eu pas de toast idiot porté à une fausse mariée, pas de journalistes impétueux, la serveuse ne flirta pas avec Alec, et l’homme assis derrière eux qu’Ellie semblait avoir reconnu partit sans un mot. Il n’y eut pas de paperasse, et ils agirent comme si l’affaire et tout ce qui en avait découlé n’avaient jamais existé. Au lieu de cela, ils parlèrent de Tom et Fred, et quand Ellie demanda comment était Keira à leurs âges, le cœur d’Alec ne s’arrêta pas. Cela ressemblait à un dimanche matin tout à fait banal, et c’était très bien.

« N’en prenez pas l’habitude », l’avertit-il alors qu’il payait à nouveau l’addition. Ellie lui offrit un autre de ces sourires qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé avoir manqué. En pensée, Alec trouva qu’il pouvait définitivement s’y habituer.

 

 


	13. Catastrophes Naturelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis du temps, beaucoup trop de temps à publier ce chapitre. Ca fait vraiment du bien de s'y remettre, et merci encore mille fois à la fantastique MrsSiriusBlackG, qui mérite vraiment plus qu'une limace comme moi pour traduire ces chapitres !

Dix jours plus tard, Alec et Ellie étaient de retour dans le même café. Cette fois, il était presque complètement vide, et ils choisirent une banquette près de la fenêtre. Fred les accompagnait. La table était presque entièrement jonchée de paperasse. Ellie tenait Fred sur sa hanche et essayait de lui faire manger quelques lamelles de pomme depuis près de dix minutes. Alec avait l’ordinateur d’Ellie devant lui et son regard passait de l’écran au dossier qui recouvrait la table. C’était inutile, car il n’y voyait pas plus clair qu’elle dans les finances que Joe gérait durant le temps où ils étaient ensemble. C’était un gigantesque désordre.

Retirant ses lunettes, il les jeta sur la table. Il se pinça l’arête du nez et expira.

« C’est une catastrophe ».

« Je devrais prolonger le bail », dit Ellie, laissant tomber les tranches de pomme alors que Fred en recrachait encore une. « Je peux me le permettre six mois de plus, même avec la hausse des tarifs. En plus, Samuel est un ami de Lucy, il ne m’expulsera jamais même si j’ai du retard dans le paiement ».

« Vous allez retourner au travail ? » lui demanda-t-il en ramassant les feuilles pour les remettre en ordre. Au terme de sa suspension payée, Ellie avait trouvé quelques boulots temporaires grâce à la même agence d’intérim que Lucy, mais ce n’était que des mi-temps qui ne duraient jamais plus d’un ou deux mois. Elle comptait sur le profit qu’elle avait fait de la vente de la maison, mais les fonds n’allaient pas durer éternellement.

« Je pense que Jenkinson vous reprendrait », dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas la forcer », soupira Ellie. Elle était en train de nettoyer le désordre de Fred. « Et je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire de toute façon. Si vous étiez toujours mon patron, peut-être que j’aurais essayé, mais je ne veux pas travailler avec quelqu’un de nouveau, ou quelqu’un qui n’est pas nouveau et qui pense que je _savais_ –» Elle s’arrêta car elle n’avait pas besoin de lui expliquer tout cela. Il avait été présent.

« Ellie, vous êtes innocente. J’ai fait en sorte que tout le monde le sache », lui assura-t-il, refermant le dossier et croisant ses bras par-dessus.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance Alec, vous le savez. Personne ne veut jamais voir la vérité », dit-elle, berçant Fred sur son genou. Alec se pencha vers elle et attrapa un petit bout de pomme qu’elle avait oublié sur son chemisier. Il l’ajouta au reste des morceaux rejetés dans l’assiette en se demandant si Fred avait avalé quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ». Ellie enlaça son fils et enfouit son visage dans les boucles blondes du garçon.

Alec détestait la voir si perdue. Parfois, il espérait pouvoir remonter le temps et intervenir avant que Joe ne soigne la lèvre fendue de Danny et ne commence une relation tordue qui mettrait fin à tout leur bonheur. Mais il savait que même s’il avait eu ce pouvoir, Joe aurait pu s’engager sur cette voie destructrice malgré tout.

« Miller, je suis sûr que vous vous êtes fait un tas d’amis depuis toutes ces années, et je réalise que la plupart habitent à Broadchurch. Je pense que vous seriez surprise de voir combien sont toujours prêts à vous aider ».

Ellie passa la tête par-dessus celle de son fils qui gigotait.

« C’est sûr, je suis persuadée qu’ils vont aider la flic qui dormait avec l’assassin d’un enfant de onze ans. Enfin Alec ! Vous savez comment les gens régissent envers les pédophiles, surtout ceux qui ont connu les Latimer ».

« Je vous connais, Ellie, et vous l’auriez arrêté si vous aviez pu ». Alec soutint son regard. « Je ne peux pas être le seul à le savoir ».

« Vous ne comptez pas, Alec », lui répondit Ellie, réutilisant ses mots, qui parurent beaucoup plus durs dans sa bouche.

« Bien sûr », concéda-t-il, hochant la tête. Il tendit le bras vers ses lunettes, mais Fred propulsa ses mains potelées sur l’objet. Le petit rit et les prit sur la table.

« _Frederick_ _Alexander_ ! » le gronda Ellie, et Alec haussa les sourcils.

Apeuré, Frederick Alexander esquiva sa mère et se glissa sous la table avec les lunettes d’Alec. Ellie grogna et se prépara à ramper sous la table, mais Alec l’arrêta.

« Laissez Miller, je l’ai ». Il se dirigea au bout de la banquette, attrapa une chaise à la table la plus proche, et étendit ses jambes en une barrière improvisée. Ellie fit la même chose, même si ses jambes n’étaient pas assez longues. Alec était tout à fait conscient de sa jambe touchant la sienne, et il était reconnaissant qu’Ellie soit occupée à vérifier que Fred soit en sécurité et satisfait par son nouveau refuge.

« Il va les casser », l’avertit-elle, embarrassée. Il secoua la main.

« J’en ai une autre paire à l’hôtel, mais j’ai bien peur de ne plus vous être d’une grande utilité à présent », admit-il timidement en poussant le dossier vers elle. Ellie sourit.

« Vous l’avez fait exprès », l’accusa-t-elle.

« Je n’ai rien fait du tout ! » protesta-t-il. « C’était votre fils Frederick Alexander ».

Ellie rougit et tapota le dossier.

« Je voulais l’appeler Alex, j’ai toujours aimé ce nom », confessa-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui, j’avais cru le remarquer », se mit à rire Alec en se grattant l’arrière du cou.

Fred rugit sous la table, prétendant être un lion dans sa tanière. Alec attrapa l’une des tranches de pomme et tendit la main sous la table. Fred la lui prit avec un grognement féroce et Ellie se mit à rire. Ils nourrirent Fred à la main jusqu’à ce que la moitié de l’assiette soit vidée et que le petit lionceau soit à nouveau distrait. La patience de Fred n’allait pas durer, et Ellie allait devoir chercher Tom à l’école. Mais une part de lui aurait voulu qu’ils restent dans ce café ensoleillé pour le reste de l’après-midi. Il jeta un regard à Ellie, qui avait la tête penchée sur les papiers et les sourcils abaissés. Ce moment ne pouvait pas durer.

« Miller, vous n’avez pas dit que – hum – George était comptable ? »

« _Geoffrey_ », le corrigea-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils sur le dossier. « Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous vous rappelez qu’il est comptable, et même après vous avoir répété son nom encore et encore ça continue de vous échapper ».

Alec se pencha sur la table pour refermer le dossier. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’étais pas en train de le lire ».

« Miller, c’est un comptable ! » Il prit le dossier et le secoua devant elle.

« Je sais ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Mon dieu, c’est quoi votre problème avec lui ? »

« Je n’ai pas de problème avec lui », dit-il avec sarcasme.

« Bien sûr que non ». Ellie se déplaça de sorte que son genou soit pressé contre celui d’Alec. « J’oubliais que vous avez opéré un virage à 180 degrés et que vous êtes soudainement devenu membre du fan club de Geoffrey. Avec quoi Lucy a-t-elle bien pu vous menacer ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux scrutant le moindre mouvement de son visage.

Alec tint le dossier entre eux comme un mur, mais il n’était fait que de papier. Le papier pouvait brûler.

« Elle ne m’a pas menacé avec quoi que ce soit », dit-il lentement.

« Ne me mentez pas, Alec ». Ellie arracha les papiers de ses mains et les mit de côté. Elle s’assit plus en avant, sa cuisse chaude contre la sienne. « Dites-moi la vérité ».

Lucy ne l’avait pas menacé avec autre chose que la vérité justement. Cette vérité froide et dure était la seule chose qui le terrifiait plus que les yeux bruns d’Ellie. Cela et peut-être –

« Ellie ? »

Alec regarda par-dessus son épaule et Ellie jura entre ses dents. Un très familier et très indésirable visage s’était inexplicablement matérialisé dans le café.

« Salut, Geoffrey », l’accueillit gaiement Ellie, le sourire figé.

Alec n’avait pas remarqué le temps qui s’était écoulé, mais avec l’heure du déjeuner approchant, le café s’était lentement rempli, prouvant qu’il s’agissait là d’un endroit réputé de vente à emporter pour la plupart des bureaux alentours. Geoffrey, ils le découvrirent plus tard, était un client fréquent du midi.

« Je pensais bien que c’était toi ». Geoffrey sourit largement et tira la chaise au bout de la table. Fred sortit soudainement, après s’être faufilé à travers l’enchevêtrement des jambes d’Alec et d’Ellie, profitant de leur distraction. Elle se leva et il tendit les bras vers lui, mais Geoffrey l’attrapa en premier.

« Ce petit monstre doit être Fred », plaisanta-t-il en s’accroupissant devant l’enfant. Ignorant les excuses d’Ellie, Geoffrey attrapa ce qu’il restait des lunettes d’Alec sur le visage de Fred et il rit. L’un des verres était fendu et l’autre avait disparu, et même si elles avaient l’air en meilleur état que ce à

quoi Alec s’attendait après être passé entre les mains d’un tout petit, elles étaient irréparables. « Ce sont les tiennes, Freddie ? » demanda Geoffrey au garçon, perplexe.

« Ce sont les miennes », intervint Alec, et Geoffrey sembla le remarquer pour la première fois depuis qu’il était rentré dans le pub.

Ellie attrapa Fred et fusilla Alec d’une menace silencieuse qu’il ignora. Les deux hommes se levèrent pour se faire face. A chaque fois qu’Alec s’était remémoré le type qu’il avait brièvement vu un mois plutôt, il avait toujours imaginé quelqu’un de quasiment identique à Joe Miller. Mais en observant à présent Geoffrey dans un nouvel environnement et en costume, il était clair que même si les deux hommes partageaient quelques attributs physiques, Geoffrey était différent.

« Vous devez être Alec ». Geoffrey leva le bras et lui tendit ses lunettes brisées.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés », lui rappela Alec, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu’ils n’étaient plus les mêmes personnes qu’un mois auparavant. Ellie disait qu’ils étaient partis du mauvais pied. Prenant ses lunettes, il se demanda si une nouvelle perspective pouvait changer son opinion sur Geoffrey.

« J’espère que je ne vous interromps pas », dit Geoffrey, regardant tour à tour Alec et Ellie.

« Non », lui assura Alec. « J’allais justement partir ».

« Alec », commença Ellie, mais Geoffrey gaffa : « Ne faites pas attention à moi, j’ai tout l’après-midi, et vous devriez au moins finir votre thé ». Alec avait totalement oublié le thé, mais Geoffrey avait raison, il aurait été idiot de partir sans en avoir bu une seule gorgée ou de laisser l’addition à Ellie. Il prit son portefeuille et Ellie leur ordonna à tous les deux de s’asseoir.

Alec aurait pu lui donner l’argent et partir, mais la même curiosité qui l’avait poussé à se présenter à Geoffrey et la possibilité déplaisante que Lucy puisse avoir raison à son sujet l’incitèrent à rester un peu plus longtemps. Durant le temps qu’il lui fallut pour finir son thé, il en apprit beaucoup sur le prétendant d’Ellie et la nature de leur relation. La présence d’Alec troublait clairement Geoffrey, mais il semblait à l’aise avec Fred bien qu’il n’ait jamais été marié ni eu d’enfant. Apparemment, Geoffrey avait élevé ses frères et sœurs et il ajouta en plaisantant qu’il continuait à les élever, même si la plus jeune avait plus de vingt ans. Maintenant qu’ils étaient plus âgés et que lui-même n’avait plus besoin de voyager pour le travail, il était prêt à prendre soin de quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un comme Ellie et ses fils. La façade souriante d’Ellie ne vacilla pas, mais Alec nota que Geoffrey lui avait arraché au moins deux véritables rires durant ce court laps de temps. Elle était toujours attirée par lui et ils partageaient effectivement un certain nombre de centres d’intérêts. Quand Alec finit par s’excuser en posant quelques billets sur l’addition, il comprenait déjà beaucoup mieux ce que Lucy pouvait voir en Geoffrey et plus important encore, ce _qu’Ellie_ pouvait voir en lui.

Geoffrey s’éclipsa pour utiliser les toilettes, probablement pour leur donner un peu d’intimité, mais Alec et Ellie furent inconfortablement silencieux en son absence. Alec aurait souhaité ressentir un peu de cette jalousie dévorante qui l’avait rongée presque à chaque fois qu’il avait rencontré la conquête d’Ellie, ou qu’il en avait entendu parler. Au lieu de quoi il souffrait du même engourdissement inquiétant qui infiltrait chacune de ses cellules comme lorsqu’il avait appris la liaison de sa femme, juste avant l’effondrement de l’affaire Sandbrook et de son ancienne vie. Peut-être pas aujourd’hui, ni la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain ou de sitôt, mais Alec finirait par perdre Ellie, comme il avait perdu sa fille, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour éviter que cela n’arrive.

Il ramassa en hâte son manteau et fit tomber les papiers de la table alors qu’il s’extirpait de la banquette. Il s’agenouilla pour le récupérer et Ellie glissa de sa place pour le rejoindre au sol. Leurs mains s’effleurèrent alors qu’ils s’exécutaient silencieusement pour tout remettre en ordre.

« Je suis désolée pour vos lunettes », s’excusa-t-elle doucement. Leurs têtes s’étaient rapprochées. « Je vous paierai une autre paire ».

« Vous n’avez pas à faire ça », l’éconduit Alec en rassemblant le dossier dans une seule main. Par automatisme, il passa sa main libre sous le coude d’Ellie pour l’aider à se relever.

« Ca me tient à cœur », insista-t-elle alors qu’ils se remettaient debout. Alec relâcha son coude et la contourna pour stopper Fred avant qu’il ne mette ses mains dans le déjeuner de Geoffrey. Il referma le couvercle de la boîte à emporter et garda la main dessus, au grand désarroi de l’enfant.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que cet âge me manque », dit Alec, souriant doucement à la fanfare dramatique de Fred. « Keira était terrible à deux ans. Je pense que j’ai passé plus de temps à dormir sur mon bureau que dans mon propre lit ».

Ellie sourit.

« Tom était démoniaque, mais on s’en est quand même sorti ». Son sourire s’effaça parce qu’il n’y avait cette fois personne d’autre pour l’aider. Pas encore. Geoffrey allait revenir d’une seconde à l’autre, mais Alec avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez le faire, Ellie, vous l’avez fait pendant les huit derniers mois », lui rappela-t-il, hochant la tête vers l’enfant qui regardait avidement la boîte et qui paraissait à deux doigts de se jeter sur la table et de la voler tout comme les lunettes. Ce n’était probablement pas le meilleur exemple.

« Je sais que je le _peux_ , mais parfois je _veux_ _juste_ que quelqu’un soit là pour eux et pour moi », admit-elle à voix basse comme humiliée de devoir exprimer quelque chose de si humain à voix haute.

« Vous êtes l’une des femmes les plus indépendantes, fortes et compatissantes que j’aie jamais rencontré. Si quelqu’un peut le faire seule, Ellie, c’est vous », lui dit-il, voulant qu’elle comprenne. « Mais vous n’avez pas à être isolée. Vous avez Lucy –»

« Ce n’est pas la même chose », l’interrompit Ellie en soupirant. « Et si je décide de déménager… » Alec leva la main pour serrer son épaule et la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, essayant de faire passer à travers ce geste tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

« Vous allez rencontrer quelqu’un, ou peut-être que c’est déjà le cas », lui suggéra-t-il en cherchant une réaction sur son visage, mais Ellie ne réagit pas. « Peut-être qu’il s’agit simplement de réapprendre à laisser entrer les gens ».

« Je ne serai plus jamais capable de faire confiance à quelqu’un », soutint-elle, et elle plongea son regard droit dans ses yeux. C’était un argument valable, mais d’une idiotie totale, car Alec savait qu’elle avait confiance en _lui_. Fred se précipita finalement sur la boîte de nourriture et Alec attrapa l’enfant de la table pour le faire glisser dans ses bras. Ellie cligna à peine des yeux et vérifia que le contenu de la boîte ne s’était pas dispersé, confirmant le fait qu’ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis la nuit où elle l’avait presque assassiné dans la chambre de Fred. Elle avait à présent entièrement confiance en lui concernant ses enfants. C’était terrifiant, toute cette foi qu’elle plaçait en lui, sans même s’en rendre compte. Alec commençait à comprendre pourquoi Lucy s’alarmait tant.

« Je pourrais vous le prendre pour un petit moment », lui proposa-t-il avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. L’enfant était chaud contre sa poitrine, et cela allégeait presque la douleur qu’il y ressentait. « Ça vous donnerait un peu de temps avec Greg ». Ellie ne prit même pas la peine de le corriger, elle fronçait à nouveau les sourcils. Alec attrapa le dossier sur la banquette et le posa sur la table.

« Faites-lui voir ça », lui conseilla-t-il alors que Geoffrey les rejoignait tout en terminant un appel.

« Ne partez pas trop loin », rappela Ellie derrière lui. Alec sortit avec Fred et les laissa seuls tous les deux.

Une fois dehors, il se retourna. Ellie avait ouvert le dossier sur la table. Geoffrey riait en secouant la tête devant un détail, mais Ellie avait ce sourire sur son visage, celui qu’Alec avait presque oublié.

« Maman ! » lui signala Fred, attirant son attention ailleurs que sur le couple.

« Tu as la meilleure Maman du monde, tu le sais ça ? » Alec pinça le nez de l’enfant et le garçon gloussa. Il sourit car Fred savait tout cela, et un jour, bientôt et souvent il l’espérait, le garçon le lui dirait.

*

« Capitaine Hardy ? »

Alec se réveilla, surpris, et renversa le paquet de chips que Fred avait laissé sur ses genoux. La fille devant lui devint floue et il pressa fermement les paupières. Pendant une demi-seconde il crut qu’il s’agissait de sa fille. La douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine le brisa presque. Inspirant lentement et profondément, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et trouva un fantôme différent mais bien présent qui le fixait.

« Chloé Latimer ? » dit-il d’une voix rauque. L’adolescente acquiesça. Alec prit les cachets dans son manteau et en avala deux. Il allait définitivement en avoir besoin pour la conversation qui suivrait.

« Fred ? » demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« Je pensais bien que c’était lui », reconnut Chloé, en inclinant à ses pieds. « Il est en train de dormir sous le banc ».

Alec vérifia pour en être certain, et le soudain vertige qui le prit fut prêt de l’envoyer tête la première dans l’herbe. Au moins, Fred allait bien. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Chloé, la voix tintée d’anxiété. Il acquiesça, ne se sentant pas en mesure de parler. Elle s’assit sur le banc à côté de lui et il sentit sa main flotter au-dessus de son épaule. Après une minute, il fut capable de s’asseoir correctement et d’ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas que les rumeurs étaient vraies », commenta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Lesquelles ? » demanda Alec malgré lui. Chloé se figea. Alec sut qu’il avait fait une erreur en lui posant cette question, mais il était trop tard pour la ravaler.

« Est-ce que vous êtes réellement mourant ? » lui demanda Chloé, la curiosité et la pitié livrant bataille quelque part sous tout son maquillage. Alec savait exactement qui était responsable de cette rumeur, mais deux cachets n’allaient pas être suffisants pour en discuter.

« Et la seconde ? »

Chloé baissa la tête et tripota les nombreux bracelets qu’elle portait au poignet. Alec se rappela vaguement avoir payé pour des bijoux similaires que son ex-femme lui avait conseillé d’offrir à Keira pour ses seize ans. Elle lui avait envoyé un lien vers l’article pour qu’il n’ait plus qu’à enregistrer sa carte bancaire et préciser l’adresse de livraison. Vicky avait assuré qu’elle les avait adorés. Peut-être les portait-elle elle aussi en ce moment.

 « Beaucoup de gens pensent que vous et… euh… Ellie êtes ensemble et l’êtes depuis que vous l’avez arrêté », dit finalement Chloé. Alec n’aimait la façon dont elle avait trébuché sur le nom d’Ellie, semblant avoir l’habitude de l’appeler autrement. Il ne

ville. «pouvait qu’imaginer les choses qui se disaient à son sujet.

« Ce n’est pas vrai », lui répondit Alec en toute honnêteté. Bien que durant les dernières semaines, Dieu savait qu’une voix atrocement persistante dans sa tête souhaitait que ce le soit. Il pensait avoir fait du bon travail en la faisant taire.

« Ca n’en est pas si loin », se défendit Chloé, tentant d’excuser également le reste des individus vicieux et à l’esprit étriqué qui peuplaient cette stupideville. Vous êtes souvent dans les parages et toujours avec elle ».

« Ah oui ? Eh bien, peut-être que si tous ses amis et voisins ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos et ne l’avaient pas abandonnée, alors qu’elle s’est tué à la tâche pour les protéger de ce putain de meurtrier qui a détruit la vie de Danny et la sienne, je n’aurais pas à être là », cracha-t-il. Il commençait à perdre son calme, et les médicaments n’avaient pas encore eu le temps d’agir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il s’effondra à nouveau. Ce devait être cela, plus qu’autre chose, qui lui épargna la furie de Chloé. L’adolescente était visiblement sous le choc et ses symptômes la rendaient nerveuse.

« Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû », haleta-t-il, tremblant. Il passa une main sur son front et se força à retrouver son calme pour qu’ils puissent s’expliquer. Pas pour lui, mais pour Ellie et Danny. « Ellie et moi avons tous les deux travaillé sur cette affaire. Je sais que tu penses qu’elle savait, mais elle était avec moi à chaque moment de l’enquête. Elle se souciait de Danny, de tes parents et de toi plus que quiconque, et elle aurait mis fin à tout cela si elle avait pu. Tu dois le comprendre ». Il se tourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je comprends », admit Chloé, jouant à nouveau avec ses bracelets. « Mais c’est difficile. Je veux… j’ai besoin de blâmer quelqu’un, et elle dormait juste à côté de lui durant tout ce temps, elle a sûrement dû voir quelque chose … ». Elle s’arrêta net comme si elle prenait seulement conscience de qui était son interlocuteur. Se tortillant, elle arrangea encore une fois ses bracelets, ses oreilles rougissant alors qu’il continuait à la fixer. Bon sang, ce n’était qu’une jeune fille. Elle était descendue en enfer et en était remontée, mais ce n’était juste qu’une enfant.

« Tu sais, j’avais – j’ai une fille de ton âge », l’informa-t-il, descellant Fred à travers les planches du banc en bois.

« C’est vrai ? » Alec acquiesça et éclata presque de rire face à l’incrédulité et l’horreur dans la voix de Chloé. Il était habitué à ce genre de réactions, même les Miller avaient été choqués quand il leur avait dit être père. Et il n’était pas étonnant que leur fils soit en train de dormir sous un banc sous sa responsabilité.

« Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait et que je pensais qu’un de mes amis ait pu être impliqué d’une quelconque façon, même indirectement, dans sa mort… » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le lui pardonner », avoua-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi attendez-vous de moi que je le fasse ? » demanda Chloé.

« Je ne l’attends pas », dit Alec, s’adossant au siège et regardant l’adolescente à côté de lui. Il était difficile de croire que sa fille avait quasiment le même âge. Il espérait qu’en quittant le foyer, sa fille n’ait pas eu à porter un tel poids sur ses frêles épaules. « Je n’attends rien de toi. Mais Ellie continue de se soucier de toi et de tes parents. Elle ne se pardonnera jamais de ne rien avoir remarqué et de ne pas avoir été capable de l’arrêter avant que ça n’arrive. Elle est innocente. Joe Miller est le seul coupable. Tu n’as pas à me croire, mais c’est la seule vérité ».

« Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable ». Chloé renifla et essuya son nez.

« Je sais, mais j’espère qu’un jour tu _essaieras_ ».

Le soleil traversa les nuages et Alec se frotta les yeux. Fred émergea de sous le banc avec de l’herbe dans les cheveux et de la boue sur les vêtements. Ellie allait le tuer. Fred tira la jambe d’Alec, écrasant de la terre sur son pantalon, ce qui fit rire Chloé. Surpris, Fred essaya de se cacher sous le banc, mais Alec l’attrapa et commença à nettoyer le plus gros de la saleté et de l’herbe étalées aux quatre coins de l’enfant.

« Tu te rappelles de moi Fred ? » demanda Chloé, tendant ses mains vers l’enfant. Alec ne savait pas si Fred s’en souvenait ou non, mais fit toute de même un pas mal assuré vers l’adolescente, qui enlaça immédiatement l’enfant. Elle serra le garçon et Fred enroula ses petits bras potelés autour de son cou.

« Tu m’as manqué Fred », chuchota Chloé au garçon. Alec sentait que Fred était comme un petit frère pour elle. Le petit garçon était fasciné par ses boucles d’oreille brillantes, et Alec dégaina la main avant que l’enfant n’en arrache une de son oreille. Chloé en rit et parvint à le distraire avec l’un de ses bracelets.

« Maman a eu une fille », partagea Chloé avec Alec. « Elle s’appelle Elizabeth ».

« Félicite-les de ma part », dit Alec.

« Vous pouvez le dire à Ellie », l’autorisa Chloé.

« Ou tu peux le lui dire toi-même ». Alec s’éclaircit la gorge. Chloé se figea, Fred sur la hanche tenant son bracelet dans les mains. Alec regarda par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille alors qu’Ellie traversait le parking à toute vitesse. Elle les avait visiblement cherchés pendant un moment, et elle était furieuse.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous éloigner ! » lui cria-t-elle. Alec se leva du banc pour la calmer, mais ce fut inutile. Elle s’arrêta net aussitôt qu’elle reconnut Chloé Latimer. Alec avança d’un pas vers elle alors que toute couleur avait quitté son visage, mais il se dirigea finalement vers Fred. Chloé était agrippée à lui. Son visage était caché mais ses épaules tremblaient.

« Je peux le prendre, vas-y, elle ne t’embêtera pas », assura-t-il à la jeune fille bouleversée. Il s’assit sur le banc pour démêler doucement Fred de l’enchevêtrement de longs cheveux et de bijoux brillants dans lequel il était pris. Il posa une main sur le dos de l’enfant mais Chloé se releva soudainement, l’emportant avec elle.

« Non », dit-elle. « Je peux – Je vais l’amener ». Son mascara coulait mais elle était déterminée. Réajustant Fred plus haut sur sa hanche, elle marcha jusqu’à l’endroit où Ellie s’était arrêtée. Alec laissa la jeune fille aller vers Ellie, les observant du banc où il se trouvait. Il était inquiet mais il voulait leur laisser un semblant d’intimité.

« Chloé », l’accueillit Ellie.

« Fred a tellement grandi », commença la jeune fille, les surprenant tous. « Il devait être deux fois plus petit la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Je ne pense pas qu’il se rappelle de moi mais ce n’est pas grave, pas vrai Fred ? Nous sommes à nouveaux amis maintenant ». Fred gloussa alors que Chloé lui faisait une grimace.

« Il t’aime bien, il t’a toujours appréciée », commenta Ellie, souriant à son fils.

« J’ai hâte qu’Elizabeth ait son âge et qu’on puisse jouer », dit Chloé. « Oh, Maman a eu une fille au fait, Elizabeth ».

« Du nom de ta grand-mère ? » demanda Ellie, un fait qu’Alec n’avait pas su deviner. « Elle a dû être ravie ».

« Pas vraiment, en fait. Elle a essayé de convaincre Maman de l’appeler d’après un lointain parent ou un obscure Saint ou quelque chose dans ce genre », dit Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais Maman a insisté ».

« Je suis ravie qu’elle l’ait fait, c’est un très joli prénom », approuva Ellie, souriant cette fois à Chloé. « Félicitations pour cette petite sœur, je me rappelle quand –» Elle s’arrêta et Alec tressaillit, mais Ellie continua. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour tes parents et toi, sincèrement ».

« Merci, je leur dirai », dit Chloé avec une hésitation qui trahissait le fait qu’elle ne le leur dirait probablement pas. Alec sentit un changement d’ambiance et se prépara à intervenir avant qu’Ellie n’aille trop loin. Mais Ellie l’avait toujours dérouté, et il avait sous-estimé Chloé.

« Merci d’avoir veillé sur Fred », dit si doucement Ellie qu’Alec ne l’entendit presque pas.

« Pas de soucis, il me manque », avoua Chloé.

« À moi aussi », admit Ellie. Alec se rendit compte qu’elles ne parlaient plus de Fred. « Pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à Danny et j’espère pouvoir remonter le temps jusqu’à cette nuit-là, mais je n’en savais rien. Je n’ai jamais rien vu, et je me déteste pour ça. Il me manque tout le temps ».

Avec précaution, Ellie s’avança vers la jeune fille et tendit les bras vers Fred. Au lieu de cela, Chloé s’avança et se nicha dans ses bras. Ellie se ressaisit rapidement, étreignant la jeune fille, Fred blottit entre elles deux.

« Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée », chuchota Ellie encore et encore jusqu’à ce que sa voix devienne un sanglot, ou peut-être était-ce celui de Chloé. Alec se leva et s’en alla, les laissant se recueillir en privé.

*

Lorsqu’il revint un peu plus tard les retrouver, Ellie était seule sur le banc, la tête entre les mains. Fred dandina vers elle et lui offrit quelque chose qui avait dû être un pissenlit mais qui était réduit en purée dans sa main.

« C’est pour moi ? » le dupa-t-elle en un soupir et en acceptant le cadeau. Le petit garçon acquiesça et elle le remercia en lui embrassant la joue. Riant, Fred s’extirpa de ses bras en gigotant et s’en alla explorer à nouveau les environs. Ellie fit jouer la fleur entre ses mains, les yeux perdus au loin.

« Elle m’a pardonnée », dit-elle à voix haute. « Je ne peux même pas me pardonner moi-même, mais elle l’a fait ».

Alec prit place sur le banc à côté d’elle, leurs regards posés ensemble sur Fred.

« Peut-être que c’est le moment d’essayer », suggéra-t-il doucement.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais pardonné », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Personne ne m’a jamais pardonné », se confia-t-il en frottant la vieille cicatrice invisible qu’avait formé son alliance. Ellie marmonna quelque chose d’inaudible, puis se mit soudainement à le frapper avec le pissenlit ou qu’importe ce que Fred lui avait donné. La fleur se désagrégea rapidement, tombant en miettes jusqu’à ce qu’Ellie s’arrête et abandonne ce qu’il en restait à ses pieds, au milieu de toutes ses pétales.

« Vous avez fini ? » lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Je pense que oui », souffla Ellie en frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « A présent je peux peut-être vous pardonner, mais si vous me laissez encore une fois seule en compagnie de Geoffrey en vous éloignant  avec mon fils…»

Alec commençait à rire d’elle.

« Ce n’est pas drôle ! » cria Ellie. « J’étais inquiète pour vous deux ».

Alec décida que cet instant n’était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer que Fred avait fait s’écrouler toute une étagère de céréales au supermarché, quand il l’avait emmené acheter un paquet de chips. Ni qu’ils s’étaient tous les deux assoupis durant une partie de cache-cache, Fred allongé sous un banc dans l’herbe boueuse.

« Comment s’est passé votre déjeuner avec Geoffrey ? » demanda-t-il plutôt.

« Ça s’est bien passé », admit-elle. « Il a eu plus de succès que vous et moi à remettre de l’ordre dans mes finances. Il pense que tant que je trouve un travail à temps plein dans les deux mois, je serai en mesure d’acheter l’une des maisons que nous avons visitées l’autre jour ».

« Oh Seigneur, Richardson », grogna Alec, jetant sa tête entre ses mains. « Dites-moi que ce n’était pas la jaune, ou celle avec les tâches d’humidité et les souris ».

« La jaune n’était pas _si_ mal », protesta Ellie. « Vous ne l’avez pas aimée uniquement parce que vous ne saviez pas comment flirter avec l’agent immobilier ».

« Si j’avais su que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais pour ça Richardson, je lui aurais dit que nous étions mariés », plaisanta-t-il. Ellie lui envoya un coup de coude bien placé mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Alec cacha le sien derrière sa paume. Fred s’approcha en se dandinant sur l’herbe, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il les donna à Alec et repartit à nouveau.

« Il m’a déjà remplacée », plaisanta Ellie dans un soupir exagéré. Elle se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, le menton dans la main. Alec lui mit un petit coup d’épaule et lui offrit les fleurs.

« Oh, Alec, vous n’auriez pas dû », roucoula-t-elle moqueuse. « Elles sont magnifiques ! » s’exclama-t-elle, et elle plongea son nez si loin dans le bouquet qu’elle en éternua. Alec ricana et elle fit claquer les fleurs sur bon bras. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il ôta un pétale violet de son épaule qu’ils s’aperçurent que ce n’était pas des pissenlits. Elles étaient certes hideuses, mais ce n’était certainement pas des mauvaises herbes.

« Miller, où est votre fils ? »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux d’un bond et Fred émergea de la haie qui bordait le terrain adjacent au parking. Il avait un autre bouquet dans la main, fraîchement cueilli du jardin du malheureux qui vivait de l’autre côté de la haie.

« Tenez, allez les remettre en place », ordonna Ellie en lui mettant dans les mains le bouquet qu’il lui avait offert et celui que Fred venait de ramener.

« _Moi_ ? Miller, c’est _votre_ fils », lui fit remarquer Alec.

« Alec, vous avez laissé mon fils faire une sieste dans une flaque de boue. Allez les remettre ». Il se déroba alors qu’elle lui lançait les dernières fleurs.

« Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé en faire ? Il les a déjà arrachées », se plaint Alec.

« Je ne sais pas ». Ellie haussa les épaules et saisit le petit diable. « Essayez de les enfoncer dans la terre ou quelque chose comme ça ».

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et coupa à travers la haie avec difficulté quand il trouva finalement un coin suffisamment large pour qu’il puisse traverser. Il n’était pas difficile de comprendre d’où les fleurs venaient. Alec planta une première fleur dans la terre mais elle retomba. _Fais chier_. Il éparpilla le reste des fleurs et donna un coup de pied dans la terre, espérant que cela serait suffisamment convaincant pour rejeter la faute sur le chien des voisins ou un lapin ou n’importe quelle autre catastrophe naturelle. Il se sentait mal, mais Fred n’était qu’un enfant, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Quand il revint de l’autre côté, Ellie essayait d’expliquer à Fred pourquoi ce qu’il avait fait était mal, avec peu de succès.

« Vous avez réglé ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« En quelque sorte », répondit vaguement Alec en se grattant la nuque. Miller annonça qu’elle voulait aller faire quelques courses avant d’aller chercher Tom. Il toussa de gêne et tapota son épaule.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Alec recula et désigna son fils.

« Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, mais Fred a été banni du supermarché ».

*

Pendant qu’Alec terminait de lui expliquer ce qui c’était passé avec la rangée de céréales, Ellie essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais seul avec Fred », lui dit-elle, en lui fourrant rapidement l’enfant dans les bras le temps d’aller faire un tour au magasin. « Ne vous éloignez pas, pour de vrai cette fois », l’avertit-elle. Alec leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais elle devinait facilement qu’il serait là quand elle reviendrait.

Elle ne put se retenir devant l’aile des céréales. Le désordre avait certes été nettoyé, mais il restait encore quelques Cheerios sur l’étagère du bas. Un employé mécontent du magasin qui remplissait les rayonnages la fixa lorsqu’elle passa devant lui en gloussant.

Elle savait qu’Alec _essaierait_ de l’écouter, mais c’était une autre histoire pour son impondérable petit garnement. Hâtivement, elle prit les quelques articles pour lesquels elle était venue, courut vers la caisse et se dépêcha de les retrouver. Alec était toujours là, dans la lumière du soleil, son fils dans les bras.

« Dieu merci, vous êtes de retour ». Alec semblait tellement soulagé qu’Ellie ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que Fred avait essayé de faire durant les quinze minutes où elle s’était absentée. Il échangea volontiers l’enfant capricieux contre les sacs de courses et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture. Ellie installa Fred dans son siège auto et boucla sa ceinture pendant qu’Alec chargeait les courses sur le siège passager. Il ferma la portière et se tourna vers elle.

« Merci de vous être occupé de Fred », dit-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« J’avais oublié à quel point je ne regrette _pas_ cet âge », plaisanta Alec, appuyant sa hanche contre la voiture.

Ses vêtements étaient maculés de tâches, ses genoux marqués de traces d’herbe, des feuilles de la haie accrochées à son manteau, et un pétale de fleur traînait dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l’habitude de le voir mal rasé, les cheveux ébouriffés, son costume froissé par les nuits passées dedans ; mais aujourd’hui Alec Hardy était d’un désordre nouveau, ce qui provoquait un effet soudain et étrange chez elle ; peu importe le nombre de rencards qu’elle aurait avec le soigné, l’amical et l’amusant Geoffrey, elle ne serait jamais capable de reproduire cet effet.

« Quoi ? » aboya Alec, les sourcils froncés.

Ellie sourit et pointa du doigt ses cheveux. Il leva la tête, fixa le ciel, grimaça, puis s’écarta de la voiture pour s’approcher d’elle.

« _Quoi_ ? »

Hochant la tête, Ellie décroisa les bras et tendit la main vers le pétale pris dans les cheveux d’Alec. Elle l’attrapa entre ses doigts et le lui montra. Il cligna des yeux en observant la petite feuille violette, puis glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau. Il en sortit une fleur rose légèrement écrasée, mais plus belle que toutes celles cueillies par Fred.

« Ne me dites pas que vous l’avez volée », grogna Ellie en pressant sa paume contre son front.

« J’ai peut-être un peu marché dessus quand je bousillais le jardin ». Il tritura le lobe de son oreille et lui tendit la fleur. « Avec un peu de chance, ils croiront que c’était un animal ».

« Vous êtes d’une influence terrible pour mon fils », le taquina Ellie en donnant un petit coup sur son bras. Alec ne riait ni ne souriait. Même lorsqu’elle prit la fleur en le remerciant d’un sourire bien à elle. « Je plaisantais », le rassura-t-elle en lui frottant le bras.

« Je pense que votre fils a une mauvaise influence sur moi », fit-il observer, retirant un pétale de son épaule.

« Une bonne influence », argumenta Ellie en s’avançant pour faire disparaître les feuilles de son manteau. « Il est à moitié de moi », lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et à moitié de Satan », plaisanta Alec en un souffle. Ellie s’arrêta net, une main sur sa poitrine et la fleur s’échappant de l’autre.

« Merde ». Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ellie, je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens-là… ».

« Je sais », dit Ellie avec un sourire forcé. « Tout va bien », lui dit-elle. Tout irait bien un jour, tôt ou tard.

Alec enroula maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules, puis après un moment, passa l’autre à sa taille. Ellie ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas comparer cet instant à celui où il l’avait enlacée deux semaines plus tôt, dans une cuisine sombre le jour de son anniversaire. Ils étaient en plein milieu d’un parking bruyant, le soleil lui réchauffait le dos et Alec sentait fort la poussière et l’herbe à peine coupée, mais elle avait toujours l’impression de flotter dans la pénombre, l’homme qui la tenait dans ses bras étant la seule chose solide restante dans ce monde.

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j’ai dit plus tôt, Ellie », murmura Alec, posant une main sur sa nuque. « Vous êtes une bonne mère, peu importe ce que tous les autres peuvent dire, cet enfant est le vôtre à cent pour cent, et il ira bien. Les deux grandiront bien ».

Ellie acquiesça contre sa poitrine et se força à y croire.

« Vous irez bien », chuchota-t-il en nouant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils iraient _tous_ bien, juste bien. Elle se le répéta mentalement encore et encore jusqu’à ce que cela  devienne une prière.

Alec recula d’un pas et l’observa pendant un long moment. Puis il écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur le front d’Ellie et posa une main sur sa joue. Ses paumes étaient rugueuses, presque crevacées d’avoir manipulé plus de saletés et de plantes qu’il n’avait dû le faire enfant. Ellie goûtait presque l’odeur de terre qui empreignait ses vêtements et ses mains alors qu’il se penchait vers elle. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d’embrasser un homme qui paraissait si brut.

 « Miller, vous avez les joues salles », lui indiqua Alec, la tirant de sa rêverie. Ellie s’écarta brutalement et se frotta les pommettes.

« Cette fois vous ne pouvez pas dire que c’est de la faute de mon fils », lâcha-t-elle en rougissant.

« Désolé Miller ». Le salaud n’avait pas du tout l’air désolé. « Passez le bonjour à Tom de ma part ». Glissant ses mains sales dans ses poches, il la contourna prudemment et s’en alla. A mi-chemin, il se retourna et lança un rictus par-dessus son épaule.

« Amusez-vous bien avec Jérémy ! »

L’enfoiré. Il avait partagé un thé avec Geoffrey et ne se rappelait toujours pas de son prénom. Mais elle souriait alors qu’elle regardait Alec traverser le parking en longeant les magasins jusqu’à ce qu’il pénètre dans le café pour y attendre son taxi. Ils iraient bien, se rappela-t-elle, juste bien. Elle monta dans la voiture et démarra.

 


End file.
